Dear Blank
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When seventeen year old Olivia Benson receives a letter from a marines, she decides to write back telling him he has the wrong address, not knowing how much her life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so I know I have other stories I could be updating, but I couldn't sleep and I had alot of personal stuff going on in my life, so I thought I'd try to get some of it out by writing. It's very AU, and a little out of character. Tell me what you guys think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES...LUCKY DUCK**

**UNFORTUNATELY I AM A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT WHO ONLY OWNS A CRAP COMPUTER, WHICH HAS COMPLETELY FRIED...SO EVEN THAT'S NOT ANY USE TO ME...DARN**

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Olivia Benson walked up to the front porch of the house she and her mother, Serena Benson, lived in. Her two best friends, Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, followed closely behind, ready to have some fun before Serena showed up from work.<p>

"So, who else is ready for school to be over with?" Casey asked, waiting for Olivia to unlock and open the front door,

Alex nodded enthusiastically, quickly walking through the open door and plopping onto the first piece of furniture she spotted. "I'm just ready for summer already. One more month of school, then I'm off to Uncle Bill's."

Olivia closed the door, making sure to lock it, before laying on the couch opposite of Casey and Alex. "I can't believe you're choosing to waste your summer interning for your uncle in Manhattan," Olivia said, stretching her arms above her head, before letting out a deep yawn.

School had been exhausting. Trying to finish final projects, as well as cramming all the materials teachers should have been teaching all year into one month was taking its toll on her.

Alex looked over at the brunette, and rolled her eyes, before taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "Hey Olivia, how's the police camp looking?" she asked with a smirk, knowing it would annoy the hell out of Olivia.

She was right. Olivia threw a death glare at the blonde, before letting out a deep sigh. She had applied for a summer police program that would help train her and get her ready for her career in law enforcement. It was only a plus that she would be away from home for the whole summer.

Casey looked at Olivia and smiled, before laying her head down in Alex's lap. "Well, all I can say is I'm going to have the best summer ever. Not that I don't love you guys, but I'm going to be in Miami, soaking up the sun, and meeting some hotties at camp."

Alex looked down at the strawberry blonde and shook her head. Leave it up to Casey to come up with the wildest thing to do over the summer. "You know," she began, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Most sexual incidents occur during teenage summer camps."

"Alex, you're such a lawyer!" Casey exclaimed, smacking Alex's arm lightly. "Besides, who says I don't want a, sexual incident, to happen while in Miami," she said with a wink.

"Casey!" Olivia grabbed the pillow beside her head and flung it at the grinning blonde. "Please, do not lose your virginity to some guy you meet there, who won't even remember your name when the summer's over."

Both Casey and Alex looked at Olivia, then at each other, knowing she was only trying to give advice based on her own personal experiences. They both knew what Olivia had gone through last summer; she was only trying to protect the two of them.

An uncomfortable silence grew, making both Alex and Casey fidget on the couch. Both knew that Olivia was hurting, but neither wanted to bring up what happened during the summer the three of them went to a camp in California. Finally gaining up the courage to speak, Casey sat up, took a deep breath, and walked over to her friend. "Liv, I didn't mean to bring up what happened with-"

"It's fine," she said stopping Casey from bringing up any more of her past. "It's over, it's in the past." Olivia let out another yawn, before sitting up on the couch she had been laying on.

Before anyone else could speak, the three heard the sound of a car drive up to the house. "Oh shit, she's home early," Olivia said, jumping up off the couch, and grabbing her backpack. Alex and Casey, already knowing the routine, grabbed their bags and headed toward the back door.

Alex, not paying much attention to where she was running, bumped into the counter top, knocking down the mail Olivia had grabbed on the way in. "Oh crap, I'm sorry."

Casey quickly knelt down to pick up the mail, stopping when she saw the address on two envelopes. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, as she tried to tidy up the living room as quick as possible.

"What's this?" Casey held up an envelope with only her address, the emblem of the U.S. Marines on it, and a return address with no name. "Please tell me you're not joining the Marines," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"No," Olivia said, grabbing the envelopes out of her hand and shoving them into her back pocket. When she heard the key enter the lock on the door, she began to panic. "Go, out before she comes in."

The two rushed out of the house, closing the back door, just as Serena entered the house. Olivia quickly stood up, knowing her mother expected her to help with her bags. "Why are you here?" Serena asked, as soon as she spotted the young teenager by the door.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I live here," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could tell her mother was drunk, again, and the fact that she didn't remember her own daughter was even more hurtful.

Serena looked at Olivia with disgust. "You look just like your father," she said angrily, before rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of vodka out of the top cabinet.

Olivia looked at her mother, horrified. When she was 11 her mother told her that she was the product of rape, and from then on Olivia knew her mother's only way to cope was through alcohol. She never made any effort to sober up, not once bothering to care about Olivia's well-being, only where she was going to get her next drink.

A few years ago Olivia had began to wonder about her father, which only made Serena more angry. She would take her anger out on her daughter, hitting, kicking, and taunting her whenever she felt the need to let loose of suppressed anger. Today was no exception.

"Don't you think you've had enough," Olivia said, stepping into the kitchen, watching as her mother took a shot of the hard liquor.

"I'll stop when I damn well please."

Olivia watched as her mother took another three shots, before she finally snapped. She knew her mother needed help, but she wasn't going to find it at the bottom of a bottle. Before the glass could touch Serena's lips, Olivia slapped her hand, sending the liquid flying to the floor, the glass shattering on the kitchen tile.

"You bitch!" Serena turned to her daughter, anger in her eyes. Before either knew what was happening, Olivia was on the floor, surprised by the blow to the face her mother had delivered. Olivia looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes, as her now broken nose began to bleed, the blood running down her face. "Now clean up this mess," Serena said, before she grabbed her bag near the door and went to her room, locking herself inside to make sure Olivia didn't distract her drinking again.

Once she was sure her mother was gone, Olivia let the tears fall. Her mother had broken her nose, and didn't even bother to glance back, before returning to her alcohol. She wiped her bloody nose with the bottom of her shirt, wincing at the pain, before picking up the broken glass from the floor. She quickly cleaned up the mess her mother had made, before running to her room, taking out her phone, and calling the only person she knew who could help with this.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your excuse this time?"<p>

Olivia looked up at Melinda and sighed, wincing at the pain her nose was causing her.

"I tripped on the stairs."

Melinda shook her head, flaring her nostrils. "Now, what's the real reason this time?"

Melinda pinched Olivia's nose, hoping to stop the bleeding enough to set it. She and Olivia had been friends ever since Olivia and her mother moved in next door 12 years ago. Even though Melinda was a year older than Olivia, and a senior at the same high school, the two had remained good friends, and besides Alex and Casey, she was the only one who knew everything Serena put Olivia through.

"I knocked her glass of vodka out of her hands, she punched me in the face. End of story."

Melinda looked down at Olivia sympathetically. She placed her fingers gently on Olivia's nose, feeling sorry when she saw the girl's eyes water up once more because of the pain. "Liv, you need to tell someone. She can't keep doing this to you."

"I know Mel, I just- ouch! Holy Mother fu-"

"I'm sorry. I need to set this Liv, it's going to hurt, but it needs to be done." She waited for Olivia to nod, before taking a deep breath. "By the way, Alex was seen making out with Tyler Akman today after lunch."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "What the he-" Before she could finish, Melinda popped her nose back into place, causing Olivia to stop mid-sentence and fall back onto her bed. Her hand instinctively went to cover her once again bleeding nose, as her eyes watered up once more.

"I'm just kidding, this is Alex we're talking about."

Olivia raised her head slightly off her bed, before letting it fall back with a quiet thud. "I hate you," she mumbled, not caring that her hand was now just as bloody as her face.

Melinda let out a small chuckle, before grabbing an ice pack off the nightstand, and placing it gently on Olivia's nose. "You love me," she said smugly, as she stuck out her tongue. Looking down at her watch, Melinda let out a sigh. "I have to go. Call me if you need anything else." With that, she climbed out the window and climbed down the tree that was placed so conviently close to Olivia's bedroom window.

Olivia let out a small sigh, before taking a breath through her mouth, afraid the pain would return if she breathed through her nose. She got up, figuring she should get some homework done, before looking down to realize her now blood stained t-shirt and jeans. Quickly stripping out of her clothes, she threw them on the floor at the foot of her bed, completely unaware that the two envelopes that had been in her back pocket slid out onto the floor.

She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, and made her way to the bed where her backpack sat, only to slip on one of the envelopes. Before she knew what happened, her face made contact with the end of her bed, causing her to double over in pain, covering her face as her nose began to bleed once more. "I hate my life," she mumbled to herself, picking the two envelopes up from the floor.

She quickly made her way to the bed, making sure to wipe the blood from her face, and got under the covers, where she hoped she would stay safe, before opening one of the envelopes. One of the letters was her acceptance to the police camp she had applied to, which ment she would be away from home this summer; away from all the drama, away from all the drinking, away from all the abuse. She would be surrounded by people who would help her with her future career, and those who could potentially be her future co-workers.

She placed the acceptance letter on her nightstand deciding to turn in early for the night, when she noticed the other envelope, the one Casey had noticed before. Being curious, she opened the envelope, took out the single sheet of paper, and read what was written in black ink.

_I made it. Training has been hell, but I'm getting through it. Can't wait to see you again._

Olivia looked at the paper, wondering if this was all a prank. She shook her head, trying to ignore the letter, before turning out the lights and closing her eyes. She tried to fall asleep for an hour, but the letter on her nightstand kept nagging at her. Finally, she turned on the light, grabbed the letter and a blank piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Marine,_

_I don't know who you are, but I'm glad you made it. I'm pretty sure my hell outbeats yours. This is the wrong address, and I don't know who you were trying to write to, but good luck._

_~Blank_

Olivia laughed at her letter, knowing she was seriously going to piss off some poor Marine, before grabbing an envelope out of her desk and putting the correct information on it. She would mail it in the morning and try to forget it, not knowing how much her life would be impacted by this single sheet of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...<strong>

**keep going? or just stop? I think I can do some big things with this, but only if people want me to continue. Please, tell me what you think. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let me first say that I did not expect this story to be so well liked, thank you everyone! I really was surprised at the response I got for the first chapter, and it inspired me to continue it as fast as I was able to! Just goes to show you that reviewing makes me put more effort into updating :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES...BOOO...=/**

**Elliotandoliviasbabies:**

_Gosh what's up with Olivia and that nose, I mean it keeps bleeding. It is so sad when Olivia mother abuse her. But this story seems very interesting so update soon and I will _**review!**

**~thank you! You don't know how much that means to me! I hope this update didn't take too long, so sorry if it did. I'm going as fast as I can :) **

**Shaishaisvu:**

_That was great! Keep going. (I bet the mariene is Elliot! Am I right? Oh yeah, I'm right!)_

**~Well, you'll just have to continue to read to find out ;) Don't worry, I won't make you wait TOO long :))**

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She let out a groan, before she reached over and grabbed the small device off her nightstand. She quickly flipped the phone open, answering the call, giving a rude message to whoever had woken her up. "You better be dying Alex," she said into the phone, placing her hand over her eyes to shield them from the light coming in from her window.<p>

"How'd you know it was me?" Alex asked, laughing into the phone.

Olivia shifted her arm, careful to avoid her nose, before letting out a sigh. "Who else would be calling me this early?"

"Early? Liv, it's one in the afternoon. Have you been asleep this whole time?"

Olivia immediately rose from the bed, taking a look at the alarm clock near her bed. "Oh shit! I can't believe I slept in this late." She quickly ran to her dresser, grabbed a fresh change of clothes, before running back to her phone. She was supposed to meet Alex at her house at two, and the two were supposed to then meet up with Casey and an old friend at the mall. "I'll be there, don't worry," was all she said, before hanging up the phone and running out of her room into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Olivia stepped into her bedroom, showered, dressed, and ready for the day. She quickly grabbed her bag off her desk, checking to make sure her wallet, phone, and other necessary items were all accounted for, before she turned to face the door. She looked over her shoulder, making sure she had everything she would need, when the envelope on her nightstand caught her attention.<p>

She walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the envelope and let out a sigh. After sleeping it off, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to send the letter. She didn't want to piss off someone who was having a hard time, especially in the Marines, but she didn't want this poor person thinking that whoever this letter was supposed to be sent to wasn't repsonding to them because they chose not to.

She stuffed the letter in her bag, turned off her lights, and climbed out her bedroom window and down the tree. She knew that if her mother had caught her going out, she would be angry. As far as Serena knew, Olivia was still asleep.

She knew it was wrong to sneak out, but her mother would be drunk by the time she came home, hardly able to remember that she had left to begin with. Serena wouldn't even know she was gone.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to you?"<p>

Olivia looked at Alex, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of her covered nose, and darkened eyes. Alex, however, knew what Serena did to her daughter, and her friend's current condition only made her wonder what had happened after she and Casey had left the house.

"She broke my nose," was all Olivia said, before stepping into Alex's house, walking straight up the stairs to her room.

Alex followed, shaking her head. She knew Olivia needed to tell someone, well, someone who would be able to do something. She and Casey had tried convincing Olivia to go to the police, they even had Melinda try to convince her, but Olivia was stubborn. She told her friends she knew how to handle herself, but they all knew the real reason. Olivia was scared. Serena was all she had, if she was taken away from her mother, she would have no one.

"Liv, what happened after we left?" Alex asked, walking into her bedroom and closing her door. She watched as Olivia sat on the edge of her bed and let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you when we have Casye here, it's easier if I don't have to tell the story twice." Alex nodded, before she joined her friend on the edge of the bed.

Olivia looked over at Alex and gave her a small smile. Alex was Olivia's best friend, and ever since the two had met in kindergarten, they had been there for each other.

_12 years earlier_

_Five year old Alexandra Cabot sat quietly in her desk at the front of the class. She searched the room, looking for her teacher, Mrs. Lundy, before she pushed her glasses back up her face. She hated being the only person with glasses, everyone made fun of her, and no matter how much her parents tried to convince her that they were cool, she knew it was a lie. "Hi four eyes," she heard from behind her. _

_Alex turned in her seat and glared at the young boy behind her. "Leave me alone Tyler," she said, before turning back around to face the front of the classroom. _

_Tyler rolled his eyes and smirked. He had been teasing Alex since the first day of school, and he wasn't going to stop just because she asked politely. He poked her in the back with his pencil, hoping to irritate her. When she didn't respond, he went to poke her again, only to be stopped when his teacher began speaking._

_"Class, we have a new student." Mrs. Lundy moved aside, allowing everyone to see the small girl behind her. She had big brown eyes and dark brown hair that was down, and framed her small face. She wore dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, and some sneakers, and a small backpack hung from her shoulder. "This is Olivia. Class, what do we say to Olivia?"_

_"Hi Olivia," the class recited, as they all looked at this new student, wondering why she was here three months into the school year. _

_"Olivia, you can sit here," Mrs. Lundy said, pointing to the desk next to Alex. "Alex, do you think you can help Olivia out today?"_

_Alex nodded, watching as her teacher went back to her desk, before turning to Olivia. "Right now we're reading. You can borrow one of my books if you need-"_

_"I got it," Olivia said, opening her backpack and pulling out a small book. She quickly indulged herself in her reading, leaving Alex to look at her. She didn't know who this new girl was, but she hoped she wasn't another student who was going to make fun of her. _

* * *

><p><em>Olivia sat against the wall, watching as her classmates played on the jungle gym, and ran around the school yard. She didn't know any of these kids, and they didn't seem like they wanted to know her, so she sat quietly by herself, watching as they all continued to play, not noticing her.<em>

_She watched as a group of children ran around the grass, chasing each other, playing a game of tag. She watched as a few of the girls in her class played a game of hopscotch, while some of the boys kicked a soccerball back and forth. Everyone seeemed to belong somewhere, everyone except one other lonely girl. Alex. The entire recess, she had sat by herself near the jungle gym, watching as everyone else played around her._

_Olivia contimplated whether or not she should go up to her, talk to her, try to become her friend, but when she saw the group of boys walk up to the small blonde, she decided against it. _

_"Alex," the boy in front of the group said, as he walked closer to her. _

_Olivia watched as Alex looked up at the boy, before looking away, turning her head away from the whole group, making the lot angry. _

_She tilted her head, watching as the boys continued to try to talk to Alex, before grabbing her glasses, and running off. _

_Alex stood up, running after the boys. She caught up to them and tried to grab her glasses, only to have them toss them around, playing keep away._

_Olivia watched for a few moments, before shaking her head and standing up. She didn't know who these boys were, but she knew a bully when she saw one, and that was one thing she couldn't stand. _

_She made her way to the group of boys and Alex, knowing she had to help this girl. She knew what it felt like to be alone. "Tyler, give me my glasses," Alex said, her eyes filling with tears. _

_Tyler only laughed at her, before tossing her glasses over her head. "Trevor has them, not me," Tyler said, lifting his empty hands up for Alex to see._

_Trevor raised Alex's glasses, taunting her, and stuck out his tongue. "Come on Alex!" Before he could toss Alex's glasses over to another one of his friends, Trevor felt someone's hands on his shirt. _

_Olivia jerked Trevor back, surprising the boy enough to make him drop the glasses on the grass. "Leave her alone will ya?" Olivia asked, gripping Trevor's shirt tighter. She was only five, but she knew how to be tough. She grew up in the inner city, she knew how to handle herself._

_Trevor looked at her, his eyes widening in fear, as did everyone else's. "I'm sorry," Trevor said, as he looked at Tyler and his friends, realizing this was a bad idea. _

_Olivia smirked. "Not to me, to her."_

_Trevor looked at Alex and began to shake. "I'm sorry," he said, before he began to cry, scared that Olivia was going to actually hurt him._

_Olivia looked at the boy and furrowed her eyebrows. "Now, all of you leave her alone." She let Trevor go, and as soon as he was free he took off running, Tyler and the rest of the boys following. _

_Olivia watched them leave, giving herself a smirk, before she turned to Alex, who was staring at the brunette shocked. Olivia bent down, picked up the glasses off the ground, and walked over to Alex. "Here," she said, handing the blonde her glasses._

_Alex looked up at Olivia, the tears still streaming down her face. "Thank you," she said, as she took the glasses, and placed them back on her face. _

_Alex began to walk back to the classroom, not noticing Olivia had started walking behind her. "Why do they pick on you?" Olivia asked, catching up to Alex._

_Alex turned to look at Olivia and sighed. "Because I have to wear glasses. Mommy and Daddy say it's cause I'm smart, but I just look dumb. I'm not cool like them."_

_Olivia placed her hand on her chin and tilted her head, pretending to think. "You know, Clark Kent wore glasses," she said with a smile. Alex looked up at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. Olivia continued to smile, before wiggling her eyebrows. "And if you ask me, I think Superman is pretty cool," she said with a wink. _

_Alex smiled, glad that someone other than her parents was trying to make her feel better. "You really think so?"_

_Olivia nodded. "I know so!" _

Ever since that day, the two had been best friends. Olivia was there to make sure no one picked on Alex, and Alex made sure Olivia didn't get into trouble. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

"Do you think it's time to go?"

Olivia looked at Alex and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened to you?" Casey asked when Olivia and Alex walked up to the fountain they were supposed to meet up in front of.<p>

Olivia looked up at Casey and contimplated telling her the truth, but when she saw the person behind her friend, she put on that mask she hid behind for years and shrugged. "I fell down the stairs. You know me, such a clutz," she said, trying to avoid the questioning stare the man behind Casey was giving her. Olivia took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be a long day, especially having to come up with excuses for everything.

"Olivia! It's so good to see you!"

Olivia looked up, giving the man a fake smile. "George! It's good to see you too! How have you been?" she asked, desperately wishing she had longer hair to cover the scar on her neck. The multiple bruises Serena had given her over the past seventeen years were obvious to everyone who saw her, but Olivia played it off, saying she had fallen off something, or accidently run into something.

George looked at her, returning the smiile, before he walked up to Olivia and gave her a quick hug. "I've been good," he replied, smiling when she returned the hug. "Look at you, beautiful as always," he said, taking a step back to look at her.

Olivia gave George a genuine smile, forgetting about the bruises on her face for a moment. George Huang was Casey's older brother, Lucas', best friend. The two had graduated the year before and George was now attending classes at Hudson.

"And what about me?"

George turned from Olivia and laughed when he saw Alex's hurt face. "Alex, of course, how could I forget!" He gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek, before giving her a wink. "Are you wearing contacts? Where are your glasses?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She had known Alex since kindergarten, and ever since she had known her, the girl had hated her glasses. "Oh, they're in her bag," Olivia said, pulling out her friend's glasses case, showing George the item. She knew that even though Alex hated them, they made her feel safe, smarter, and she would rather have people approve of who she really was with them on, than like her without them.

Casey rolled her eyes, laughing at the interaction between the three people in front of her. "Okay, okay." She waited until the three looked at her, before she spoke again. "Now that we have our personal stylist," she said, grabbing George's arm and pulling him closer to her, "I say we get to shopping!"

Alex nodded, as did George, while Olivia merely laughed and crossed her arms. Truth was, she was the most un-feminine of the four, so shopping wasn't really her thing. She only went to get out of the house, and away from Serena. "Olivia, come on, I saw a pair of jeans that will show off those curves perfectly," George said, grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her down the mall towards the first store on their list. Yep, this was going to be a long day

* * *

><p>"I'd date him," Casey said, tilting her head as she watched George drive away from the mall. She turned to face Olivia and Alex, watching as the two raised an eyebrow. "You know, if he wasn't gay," she finished, watching as the two nodded in agreement. George may have been two years older than them, but he was one of their good friends. He would tutor them when they needed help for school and even give them advice on boys. "Can I drive?" Casey asked, as the three walked to the parking lot where Alex had parked her car.<p>

Alex looked at Casey, before looking at Olivia, her eyes wide with fear. Without a word, Alex handed Olivia the keys to the car her parents had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Olivia was more responsible than she and Casey, and they both knew this.

Olivia looked at Alex and smirked. The three quickly made their way to the car, got in, and got buckled, before Olivia turned to Alex. "I actually have to stop somewhere first for a sec, is it cool?"

"I'm not in a hurry," Alex said with a smile, wondering what her best friend had to do.

Olivia looked at Casey in the rearview mirror, laughing when she saw her friend pouting. "Oh come on Case, we both know what happened to the last car you drove."

Casey glared at Olivia. "Shut up and drive Benson," she said, watching as Olivia started the car and drove off, heading towards the post office.

"Alex, get the letter out of my bag," Olivia said, as she pulled up in front of the post office.

Alex did as she was told, reaching into the brunette's bag and pulling out the envelope. She raised an eyebrow, reading the address. "Olivia Benson, either you're secretly planning on joining the Marines, or you've got a guy in uniform. Spill!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She quickly went inside, paid for the letter to be sent and walked back out, knowing her friends were going to be curious about what had just happened.

She quickly got into the car, took a deep breath, before looking up at Alex. "What?" she asked, confused by the face she was receiving.

Before Alex could respond, Casey's head popped up inbetween the two, scaring the both of them. "Let me drive, please!"

Olivia looked at Casey, laughing at her friend's plea, before pushing her head back to the backseat and shaking her head. "No!" She started the car once more and drove off. "Letter came in the mail yesterday from some Marine, saying he was getting through training. I didn't want the poor guy to think whoever he was trying to send it to was ignoring him, so I sent him another letter, telling him got the wrong address." Olivia watched as Alex nodded, before she finished her story. "I also, kinda told him that my hell beat his, but I doubt he'll respond to that. I just felt like getting a message to him."

Alex nodded once more, looking back at Casey and giving her a wink. Olivia saw this, and rolled her eyes. Her friends were always trying to set her up with someone, and now here they were, probably trying to think of a way to set her up with this poor Marine. "Don't even think about it," Olivia said, pulling up to Alex's house, and turning off the car.

The three got out, and walked into the house, heading straight to Alex's room. "Yeah yeah, so tell me what really happened," Casey said, depositing her shopping bags on the floor near Alex's bed, before she jumped onto the piece of furniture and laid down.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, kicking the door closed. Casey pointed to her nose, and Olivia nodded in realization. "She punched me," was all she said, as she placed her own bags onto the floor, and took a seat in the chair across from the bed.

Casey looked at her friend, feeling sympathy, before flashing a smile. "Come to momma," she said with a chuckle, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Olivia let out a small laugh, before she got out of the chair and climbed into the bed next to Casey. "Hey, no cupcaking on my bed," Alex said as she turned around and noticed the two laying in her bed.

The two laughed. "Come on Alex, there's plenty of room for you," Olivia said, pointing to empty spot on the bed next to her.

Alex climbed into the bed, and placed her head on Olivia's shoulder. "So, do you think he'll write back?"

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "I highly doubt it," she said, letting out a yawn. She let herself relax, suddenly feeling exhausted. The three did have a long day after all. Before she knew it, she found herself listening to Casey and Alex's breathing even out, signalling they had fallen asleep. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of the Marine she had sent the letter to. She didn't know who he was, or where he was, but some part of her was curious. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to get another letter.

She fell asleep, not bothering to think about the letter that was now being sorted, ready to be sent out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...<strong>

**liked it? hated it?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Once again, I loved the response I got from the first chapter. Let's see if we can keep it up?**

**Up Next: We found out how Alex and Olivia became friends, next we find out how Casey came into the picture. And does another letter come for Olivia?**

**Reviews keep me motivated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES...BOOO**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_I love how Olivia takes up for Alex, and now I am ready to see how Casey and Olivia became friends._

**~Ask and you shall receive :)**

**ThriteenXSeventeenXNineteen:**

_Great, just like the last chapter. You're gonna make us wait for another chapter before we find who the Marine is, even though it's obviously Elliot (watch me be wrong), and to find out if she gets another letter? You, my amazing author, are cruel. You may be able to write a good story, but that is just plain mean. Lol. I loved it. Can't wait for the update. Hope it's soon._

**~Well, my dear reader, I hope this is soon enough :) And yes, I'll make you wait, but it keeps people on the edge of their seat, and it makes them want to keep reading. ;) I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years earlier<strong>_

_"What do you think?" eight year old Alexandra Cabot asked her best friend, Olivia Benson, as she held up their new team shirts._

_Olivia tilted her head, examining the shirt. "I like 'em," she said with a smile, watching as Alex smiled brightly._

_Alex's parents had both been involved in sports when they were younger, so in an attempt to get their only daughter involved as well, they volunteered to be coaches to one of the local T-ball teams. After much persisting and negotiating, Alex agreed to join the team, if and only if Olivia was part of the team. The Cabots were thrilled to learn that Alex finally had a friend, and after they met Olivia, they fell in love with her, treating her as if she was their own daughter. So, naturally they agreed to their daughter's terms. _

_"Alex?" _

_Alex quickly put the shirt back in the box, making sure to close it, before the two turned to face her mother. "What are you doing?"_

_Alex shrugged, before looking at Olivia. "We're just getting ready for practice," she said, putting on a baseball cap. _

_Alex's mother looked at her, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, unconvinced. Olivia looked at Mrs. Cabot and smiled. Her blonde hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, her normal work suit had been replaced with a t-shirt and jeans, and instead of heels, she wore a pair of white and blue sneakers._

_Before her mother could say anything else, Alex was saved by her father. "You ready to go?" he asked, walking into the room. He walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and gave her a giant hug. _

_Olivia smiled at the interaction. She didn't know her father, and her mother wasn't exactly the best, so she really didn't know what it felt like to be part of a happy family. The Cabots were as close as she got. "Yeah, I'm ready to go," Alex said walking out of the room, already heading to the family car. _

_Mr. Cabot looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Ready to go Olivia?" he asked gently. _

_Olivia looked up at the man and nodded, before running out of the room and joining Alex in the car. _

* * *

><p><em>Alex sat in the dug out, her hands neatly folded on her lap, as she watched Olivia practice her swinging, before nodding, telling Mr. Cabot that she was ready. He threw the ball towards her, watching as she swung, before stepping out of the way, learning from past experiences that Olivia wasn't the softest hitter. <em>

_Alex stood, watching as she ran around the bases, before making her way back to home. "Good job Olivia!" Mrs. Cabot said, giving the brunette a high five, as she made her way back to the dug out. _

_Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thanks," she said, before taking a seat next to Alex._

_"How do you run so fast?" Alex said, still not used to how speedy her friend was._

_Olivia only shrugged, before watching a car pull up to the parking lot. "Who's that?" she asked Alex._

_Alex turned, watching as a man and a young girl got out of the car and began walking towards the diamond. "I don't know," Alex said with a shrug. _

_The two watched as the man and the girl made their way to Alex's mom. "David," she called out, stopping the practice momentarily, "Mike's here."_

_David turned towards his wife and smiled. "I'll be right back," he told Amber, the girl who was at home getting ready to bat. He quickly rushed over to his wife, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt, before fixing the baseball cap that covered his golden hair. "Mike, glad you came," he said, extending his hand towards the man in the suit. _

_Mike shook his hand, raising an eyebrow. "Look who finally ditched the suit," he joked._

_Alex's father rolled his eyes, and let out a small laugh. Mike turned to Mrs. Cabot and smiled, extending his hand. "Michelle, nice to see you again," he said, shaking her hand. _

_Michelle nodded. "Nice to see you too Mike. So David was telling me you had someone interested in the team?"_

_Mike nodded, before moving aside, letting the two see the small girl behind him. "This is my daughter, Casey," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Who knew Novak had a daughter," David said with a smile. "Well, we're always open to new players. Nice to meet you Casey," he said, waving to the small strawberry blonde._

_Casey gave him a small nod, before looking up at her father. "I'll be fine," she said, giving him a nod. _

_Mike looked down at her and gave her a nod. "Your mother will pick you up after practice-"_

_"No worry, we'll drop her off," Michelle said with a smile. _

_Mike looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, I owe you one."_

_"Yeah, can I get that in writing," David said, giving Mike one more handshake, before they watched him head back to the car and drive off. "Well, Casey, welcome to the team. That's my daughter, Alex, and her best friend Olivia," he said, pointing to the two sitting in the dug out closest to them. "How about you bat after Alex?"_

_Casey nodded, before walking into the dug out and taking a seat on the bench. She watched David walk back to the pitcher's mound, talk to the young girl already waiting there, before he pitched. _

_Olivia and Alex looked over at Casey, both wondering whether they should talk to her or not. However, before either could say a word, Alex's father began to call her. "Alex, you're up!"_

_Alex got up and walked over to home plate, grabbing the bat off the floor. Olivia watched her friend with a smile. That smile, however, faded when she heard some of the other kids making comments about Alex. "Cabot's batting, everyone get closer!"_

_Olivia looked up and noticed a few of the boys on their team moving closer to home. "Trevor, that's enough," David said, turning to face the boys. David hated when the kids made fun of each other, no matter who it was. He turned back to Alex and pitched the first ball, watching as his daughter missed. "It's okay Alex," he said, noticing the look of disappointment on her face. "We all miss some."_

_Olivia watched as Trevor turned to one of his friends, and muttered something. She knew they were talking about her, and it was simply something she didn't stand for. Alex was her best friend, she didn't let anyone bully her. Ever since kindergarten, she had stood up for Alex, today was no exception._

_"What's with them?"_

_Olivia turned, surprised to find Casey talking to her. "Huh?" she asked, taking off her baseball cap and fixing her short hair underneath._

_Casey turned to face her. "Those boys. They keep making fun of her. What's their problem?"_

_Olivia smiled. She took another look at the girl. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, her feet covered in a pair of small sneakers. She had on a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt that matched Olivia's. "They're jerks," she said with a shrug, turning back to watch Alex. "I'm Olivia," she said with a smile._

_Casey looked at Olivia and returned the smile. "Casey," she said, watching as Alex swung once more, barley hitting it past her father. _

_"It's okay Alex, nice job," David said, trying to comfort his daughter as she made her way back to the dug out, her shoulders slumped down. Alex looked to her father, unconvinced, before plopping down next to Olivia. "Casey, you're up!"_

_Casey got off the bench, grabbed a bat, and ran to home. She watched as Trevor laughed along with another boy, pointing at Alex. She looked back at the dug out, watching as Olivia tried to talk to Alex, before she turned back to face Mr. Cabot._

_"Don't listen to them Alex," Olivia said, poking the blonde in the arm, trying to cheer her up._

_Alex let out a sigh and shrugged. "Whatever," she said, focusing her attention on Casey. "So, the new girl. What do you think about her?"_

_Olivia watched as David threw the ball. Casey hit it, sending it past second base, before she took off running. Casey continued to run, until she saw Trevor. Without warning, she ran past him, nudging him with her shoulder so hard he fell over, landing in a patch of mud. _

_Olivia started to laugh, as she turned to face her best friend. "I like her."_

* * *

><p><em>Casey walked into Alex's room behind Olivia and gasped. "You're room's huge!" she said, her eyes widening when she saw the multiple pieces of furniture, along with the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.<em>

_Alex looked at Casey and blushed. "Yeah," she said, walking up to her dresser and pulling out a pair of clean clothes. "Here, you can wear these," Alex said, handing Casey the clothes to replace her dirty ones._

_"Thanks," Casey said, accepting the clothes. "Where's the bathroom?"_

_"Down the hall, first door to your left."_

_Casey nodded, before disappearing out of the room towards the bathroom. She quickly came back, changed and dirt free. "So, when did you move into Queens?" Olivia asked, taking a seat in the beanbag chair on the floor. _

_"A few days ago," she said, taking a seat in the chair across from Alex's bed. "I start school on monday."_

_"How old are you?" Alex asked, sitting on the edge of her bed._

_"Eight. I'll be in third grade. You?"_

_"Same," Alex said with a smile. "Maybe you'll be in our class."_

_Casey smiled. "That would be cool!"_

_Before Olivia could agree, Mr. Cabot walked into the room. "Hey girls, there's pizza downstairs." He watched as Olivia and Alex nodded, before turning towards Casey. "I can take you home after dinner."_

_Casey nodded. "Daddy?" Alex asked, walking up behind Casey._

_"Yeah Pumpkin?" David asked, looking down at his daughter._

_"Olivia and I were wondering, do you think Casey could stay the night?"_

_David looked down at Alex, before looking at Casey. "I'll call your father," he said to her, "If he says yes, then she can."_

_Casey smiled, before looking at Alex. "Thanks."_

_Alex shrugged. "No problem, now, who's ready for some food?"_

* * *

><p><em>Casey laid in Alex bed in a pair of Alex's pajamas. She was happy her father had agreed to let her stay the night, thankful that she was making friends. <em>

_"Goodnight girls," Alex's mother said from her daughter's doorway, flicking off the lights. _

_"Night," all three of them said in unison, before Michelle closed the door, heading back downstairs. _

_Olivia let out a giant sigh, feeling a little uncomfortable being so close to someone she didn't know. Normally when she spent the night, it was only her and Alex. Now that Casey was there, there were three people sharing the bed, which ment there was less room to be spread out. "You okay Olivia?" Casey asked, shifting so she could see the girl, sensing something was making the brunette a little tense._

_Olivia nodded, smiling. After looking at Casey once more she decided there really wasn't a reason for her to be uncomfortable. After all, Casey was just trying to be friendly. "Shhhh Casey, Alex might be asleep. She likes to go to bed early because she's soo old," she said with a wink._

_Casey let out a giggle, turning to face Olivia, propping herself up on her elbow. Alex turned to face Olivia, giving her a glare. "You're older than me!" she said sitting up. _

_Olivia laughed and shrugged. "Soo, you're point is?"_

_"When's your birthday?" Casey asked, sitting up. _

_"September fifteenth," Alex replied._

_"January twenty-third."_

_Casey looked at the two and smiled. "March nineteenth."_

_"Ha, now what? I'm the youngest!" Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Olivia._

_"Yeah yea, whatever."_

_Alex laughed, before she laid back down, placing her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Alex, Olivia, stop cupcaking," Casey said, raising an eyebrow at the two._

_"It's my bed," Alex said, not bothering to open her eyes as she gave Casey a smirk. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes. She noticed Casey still staring at the two, before she gave her a wide smile. "Come to momma," she said with a wink, patting her other shoulder._

_Casey smiled, glad to have two people who were so accepting, and laid down, placing her head on Olivia's other shoulder. _

_Olivia listened as Alex fell asleep first. Casey followed shortly afterwards, snoring softly, before Olivia allowed sleep to take over her body. _

* * *

><p>Olivia stirred in her sleep, and let her head roll to the side, making her bump foreheads with Casey's. "Ow!" Olivia sat up quickly, making Casey and Alex fall off her shoulders and roll onto the floor.<p>

"Liv! What the hell!" Casey said, getting off the floor, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," Olivia said sheepishly, sitting on the bed.

"You okay?" Alex asked, getting up from the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Olivia nodded, before she looked at the clock on Alex's nightstand. "Crap! I need to get home."

Casey nodded. "So do I, Dad's probably wondering where I went," she said, picking up her shopping bags. "I'll see you guys at school."

Alex nodded, as did Olivia. They knew Casey's parents were hardcore Catholics, which ment every Sunday was for church and family. "I'll get my bags on Monday," Olivia said, running out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. She quickly ran down the street, climbed the tree near her bedroom and climbed through the window, just in time to see Serena walk into Olivia's room.

"Olivia, have you seen my students' term papers?"

Olivia took one look at her mother and sighed. If she was grading papers then she wasn't drunk, which was good. "Um, last I saw them, they were on the kitchen table."

Serena nodded, and gave her daughter a slight smile. "Thanks," she said, before leaving the room, closing the door on her way out.

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. It was times like this she wondered what kind of mother Serena would be if she hadn't been a drunk; if Olivia hadn't been a product of rape, and had been conceived from an actual relationship, would she have been treated better?

She got off the bed, walked out of the room, and down the stairs to the kitchen. She was hungry, and Serena was in a good mood, so she decided to chance it. She quickly walked past her mother, noticing her look of regret when she saw Olivia's bruised nose, and darkened eyes. "You hungry?" her mother asked, knowing the answer when Olivia opened the fridge.

Olivia closed the door, and nodded. "Yeah. Pizza?"

Serena smiled. "Pizza sounds good."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Olivia had sent the letter to the Marine, and she was starting to think she wasn't going to get another letter. She didn't know why she wanted another letter, but something about this seemed mysterious, almost romantic.<p>

As each day passed, she began to give up on the whole concept. Serena's kindness had only lasted a day before the cycle of abuse continued.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Olivia walked up to her front door alone. Alex had to meet up with someone she was tutoring after school and Casey had to meet up with a counselor from the camp in Florida, so Olivia was forced to drive home alone.

She quickly checked the mail, grabbing the envelopes that were inside, before opening her front door. She quickly shut it with her foot, locking the top, before looking through the mail in her hands. Energy bill, junk mail, junk mail, Marine letter, water bill. Olivia quickly flipped back to the envelope with the Marine emblem on the front, her eyes widening when she saw the same address as before.

She threw the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, before walking up to her room and sitting on the bed. She stared at the letter, wondering if there were a lot of angry words on the sheet of paper inside.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter carefully, before taking out the sheet of paper and reading it.

_Dear Blank,_

_Definitely had the wrong address! But if you want to play that game, fine, I'll play. This morning I woke up at 4:30 in the morning, ran five miles, had training, not to mention I had to call home, only to have my hormonal girlfriend yell at me for impregnating her. My superior officer hates my guts, and likes to find ways to pick on me, not to mention I dislocated my shoulder last night. Now, I thank you for telling me that I had the wrong address, but don't think you have it so bad. Trust me, I'd rather be going through a bad break-up, or having trouble with school or parents than being forced to be in the Marines._

_~Marine_

Olivia looked at the letter and scoffed. This guy was in the Marines, away from home, getting paid to get training and schooling done. Lucky son-of-a-bitch. She quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write. She was angry, but she didn't care. She wanted this guy to know that there were people who had bigger problems.

_Dear Marine,_

_Spoiled son-of-a-bitch. I was just trying to help you. You want to know hell? I'm the product of my mother's rape. She was raped, got pregnant, and had me. She's a drunk, and she likes to beat me. Try living with the fact, knowing that you remind your mother of her rapist ever day. Try living with a parent who drinks her pain away. Until you live that, don't tell me about hardships or hell!_

_~Blank_

She quickly folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it shut. She wrote the address down, placed a stamp on it, before grabbing her keys and wallet and walking out of the house to her car. She drove to the post office and quickly dropped the letter into the mail box, instantly regretting what she had done.

She had just spilled her deepest secret with someone she didn't even know, just because she was angry. She walked back to her car and got inside, hitting her head against the sterring wheel. She let out an angry sigh before driving off, hoping the Marine would throw her letter away without even reading it.

When she reached the house, she immediately walked back to her room, slamming the door shut when she got inside. She needed to talk to Alex and Casey, but they were both busy. She knew she could wait until school tomorrow, until then, she would think about what she had just sent out.

* * *

><p>"What was so important that you couldn't wait to tell us inside?" Alex asked, as she rushed up to the front steps of their high school.<p>

Olivia looked at Casey, before looking Alex and sighed. She pulled the letter out from her backpack and showed the two, staying quiet the entire time. "Oh! Marine sent you another letter!" Casey exclaimed, grabbing the letter and reading it. When she was done, she handed it to Alex who read over it quickly before looking at Olivia.

"Something tells me this can't be good," she said taking off her glasses.

Olivia sighed, shoving her hands in her pocket, before looking around making sure no one was listening. "Guys, I did something horrible."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO tell me what you think :)<strong>

**I love getting reviews, so please leave one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To those of you who are reading this story and like it, thank you :) Sorry for the delay in updating. I was dealing with some personal stuff, but I'm back and hopefully my life will calm down enough for me to get a few more chapters in :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU**

**On another note, I get so many interesting reviews that make me smile, thank you everyone who reviews! Actually each review makes me smile!**

**Det. Olivia Benson Stabler:**

_It's sweet how Casey, Alex, and Liv got so close so fast. I remember having friends like that. I wonder how Elliot (he's gotta be our marine) will react to Liv's letter..._

**~I remember having friends like that too. Probably some of the most easiest times of my life, so carefree ;) As for our Marine, it'll be revealed in this chapter what the Marine says, and more importantly, who it is! :) **

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_Awww it is just so cute how they all become friends and their little sleepover! Oh boy oh boy, I am so anxious for the marin (Elliot) to write back, I feel like I'm the one getting the letter lol!_

**~Haha, sleepovers are fun, are they not? Well, at least I had fun on my sleepovers :) haha, well, I hope I don't disappoint...**

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Alex looked at Olivia, wide-eyed, unable to believe her best friend had told a stranger that she was the product of rape.<p>

Olivia closed her eyes, frustrated with herself. "I told him everything."

Casey gently pushed Olivia through the front door of their highschool, not wanting to have the whole school hear their conversation. "Everything?" she asked, leading the brunette to her locker, Alex close behind.

Olivia nodded. "About my mother. My father. The abuse, everything." Olivia leaned against the locker next to Casey's and let out a sigh. "What the hell was I thinking?" she asked closing her eyes and hitting her head against the metal door of the locker.

Alex looked at her friend and let out a sigh. "Maybe he'll throw it away before he reads it."

Both Olivia and Casey looked at the blonde and sighed. Leave it to Alex to be optimistic about everything. "Liv, calm down, I doubt he's going to want to have anything to do with you once he reads that."

Both Olivia and Alex looked at Casey, Olivia wide-eyed, while Alex shook her head disapprovingly at the red-head. "What she ment was, maybe he'll be angry and just ignore it."

Casey looked over at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "No, what I ment was-"

"Shut up," Alex whispered harshly, as she jabbed her elbow into Casey's ribs. She watched as the red head groaned, clutching her stomach, before she turned back to Olivia. "Liv, it'll be fine. It's not like he knows who you are."

Olivia closed her eyes and gave Alex a small nod. Although she was freaking out about the fact that she had sent her deepest darkest secret, she had to admit Alex was right. This Marine didn't know who she was, so what was the harm in it, right?

"So, anyone else hear the news about Kathy Malone?" Casey asked as she slammed her locker closed and turned to her two friends.

Alex looked at Casey and shook her head. "Do we really want to know?" she asked, looping her arm through Olivia's before pulling her down the hall.

Casey shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak, however, before she could a group of girls in cheerleader outfits came down the hall. "Speak of the devil," Casey muttered.

The three watched as the four girls walked down the hall, making sure everyone moved aside as they passed in the center of the hallway. The two cheerleaders on either side were twins Cameron and Kimber Sanders. Each had a full head of dark hair that reached their backs, a pair of dark emerald eyes and the waist any girl would be jealous of. The girl on the left of Cameron was Bridget Pearson. Her hair was lighter and nearly reached her butt and her hazel eyes always hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses. To the left of her, and to the right of Kimber, was none other than Kathy Malone; head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, royal bitch. Her blonde hair hung slightly below her shoulders, as her blue eyes gave anyone who looked at her the wrong way a cold glare.

The four wallked down the hall, stopping when they reached Casey, Alex, and Olivia. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the rejects of Bayside High," Bridget said, as she placed her shades ontop of her head.

Casey looked up at the four and raised an eyebrow. Normally Olivia would've had a quick comeback, but given the shocking news she shared this morning, it was obvious she was in no mood to deal with bitchy cheerleaders. "Ha ha, you are sooo hilarious," Casey said sarcastically, pulling her backpack tighter to her body.

Both Cameron and Kimber rolled their eyes, before twirling their hair with their index fingers. "Woah, someone's a little cranky," Cameron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, probably needs to get laid," Kimber said, giving the same smirk her sister was displaying.

Alex looked up at Casey before turning to the cheerleaders and shaking her head. "Get lost," she said, grabbing her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

Kathy looked at Alex, her eyes widening. "Well look at that, four eyes does speak." The three girls behind her giggled, as well as a few of the people standing in the hallway watching the interaction between the two groups. Kathy looked over at Bridget, winked and smiled, before turning back to face Alex. "Say something again," she said, trying to provoke her.

Alex looked at Kathy and rolled her eyes. "Screw you." She stepped forward, trying to push past Kathy, before she pushed her back, causing the smaller blonde to land on the floor inbetween Casey and Olivia.

Kathy took a step closer to Alex. "You want to run that by me again."

She took another step closer to Alex, only to be blocked by Olivia stepping in front of her friend. Olivia had protected Alex since they were in Kindergarten, there was no way she was going to fail her now; she just had to push all of her own problems aside for now. "Leave her alone," Olivia said looking up and giving Kathy a glare. Kathy may have been one of the most popular girls at Bayside High School, and a year older, but Olivia wasn't afraid to stand up to her and her possie of bimbos.

Kathy furrowed her eyebrows. "You say something Manhattan?" Kathy asked, as she poked Olivia hard in the chest.

Olivia, likewise, furrowed her eyebrows. Everyone knew she was a big city girl; born in Manhattan and raised in the city until she and Serena moved to Queens. She didn't belong in Queens, but until she left, everyone was just going to have to deal with her, Kathy included. Olivia took another step closer to Kathy so that she was nose to nose with the blonde. "I said, leave her alone, bitch. Or do you lose your hearing everytime you open your legs for someone."

The small crowd that had formed in the hallway reacted; 'oohs' and 'ohs' were heard from a few, while others stood there too shocked to know what to say. Before Olivia could react, Kathy's hand made contact with Olivia's cheek, the smacking sound forcing everyone to freeze and wait for a reaction from Olivia.

Olivia took a step back, surprised by the fact that Kathy had actually slapped her across the face. She wiped the blood off her cheek, left by the small scratch made by Kathy's fingernail, before glaring back up at the smirking cheerleader. Before anyone else could say anything Olivia clenched her hand into a fist and delivered a punch to the cheerleaders face.

"What the fu- My nose!" Kathy fell back, landing on Cameron and Kimber, as Bridget stood above her shocked and slightly freaked out. "You bitch!"

Olivia looked down at Kathy, rubbing her knuckles, and smirked. She watched as Kathy stood up, her hand covering her nose which was now bleeding. Funny, she was the one in this situation a few days ago. She watched as Bridget grabbed Kathy's arm and pulled her down the hall toward the bathroom, Cameron and Kimber following closely behind.

Olivia waited until the crowd began to disperse before she turned to face her two friends. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Alex still on the floor, talking to a certain brunette baseball player. "Trevor?"

He looked up and smiled. When the two had first met in Kindergarten he was a total jerk. As he got older, and began to mature, they were able to see that he was actually a nice guy. A nice guy who totally had a thing for Alex. "Hey Liv," he said, helping Alex to her feet. "Nice job with Malone."

Olivia smirked before shrugging. "Eh, nothing new." She watched as Trevor placed his hand on Alex's back before turning to Casey. "I think we should head to class," she said, grabbing Casey's hand and leading her down the hall, leaving Alex and Trevor to themselves.

Alex watched as Olivia and Casey walked off, rolling her eyes. Once she was sure they were gone, she turned to Trevor and smiled. "Hi," she said shyly, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

Trevor smiled and interwtined their fingers. "Hey," he whispered, leaning down and capturing Alex's lips in a kiss. "When are you going to tell them?" he asked, picking up her bag and handing it to her.

Alex grabbed the bag from his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She let out a small sigh before giving him a shrug. "Soon," she said, before leaning up and quickly pecking him on the lips.

The blonde quickly turned and started to walk down the hall, heading to the class she shared with both Casey and Olivia. She knew she had to tell the two of them the truth, but the only problem was, she wasn't exactly sure what they would say. She knew they were her friends, and would support her in her choice, but that was what she was most afraid of.

* * *

><p>Nineteen year old Erik McAvoy laid in his bunk trying to fall asleep. Training had been intense and for the last couple of days he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. He rolled over once more, hoping a change in position would be enough to get him to sleep, but it did nothing.<p>

"McAvoy!"

Erik turned to the door, quickly standing from the bed when he saw who was standing there. "Yes sir?"

The man walked into the room and handed Erik a few envelopes. "Mails in."

He nodded, before grabbing the mail. "Thank you sir." He watched as the man walked out of the room, before he looked at the envelopes in his hands. Quickly reading over the names, he distributed the mail to its rightful owner. Erikson. Conner. Santoya. No name.

Erik looked at the envelope and rolled his eyes, before placing it on his own bunk. He knew what to do with that envelope. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it on the bunk across from him, hoping he wouldn't be there when it was opened and read.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed. Luckily for Olivia, Kathy had kept their little fight a secret from the Principal, knowing if he knew what happened, she might not be able to walk at graduation.<p>

Olivia walked up to her porch, exhausted from the day. Alex was tutoring again, and Casey was out with someone she had met last Friday night at a local coffee shop, which ment Olivia was alone once again. There was only two more weeks until school was out, which ment in exactly six weeks she would be at police camp, away from everything that was stressing her out.

She opened the mailbox, pulled out the handful of mail she found, before opening her front door and walking in. Her eyes widened when she saw the first envelope. She quickly dropped the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter where she knew her mother would see it, before closing the door and running up to her room. She ripped the envelope open, pulled out the paper, and read what was written, not sure what to expect.

_Dear Blank,_

_I stared at your last letter completely shocked. After thinking for a few hours, I finally realized how much of a douche I must have sounded like. I'm sorry. And honestly, I kinda know how you feel. I never told anyone this, but since you kinda gave me this big secret of yours, I feel like I should explain something. My father used to beat me too. He's a cop, was a cop, and every day he would find a reason to get angry and beat me. He forced me to join the Marines after my girlfriend ended up getting pregnant, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if the baby's mine. Honestly, all she does is complain, just like she did today about some girl breaking her nose and- sorry I'm getting off subject. I don't know why I told you this, and I don't know if you ever want to talk to me again after I was such an ass to you. I don't know why I'm going to say this, but I would like to talk to you again. Honestly, you're the only one who's been honest to me for the first time in my life, and I kind of like it. By the way, my name's Elliot._

_~Marine, I mean, Elliot_

Olivia stared at the piece of paper in her hands, unsure of how to handle this. This random Marine who she had shared this secret with had shared some secrets of his own to her, and now he wanted to get to know her. Well, at least she knew his name now. She quickly got out a piece of paper and began to write, hoping she could get the message across.

_Dear Marine, I mean,_

_Dear Elliot,_

_I was angry. I can't believe I told you what I did, but it's in the past and I can't take it back. I have to admit, it's nice to know someone who knows a little about abuse, even if it's not for the same reason. Since you like honesty, your girlfriend sounds like a bitch. No offense, but everytime you mention her, she's complaining about something. As far as keeping this conversation going...I'd like that._

_~Blank_

_P.S. I'm Olivia_

She quickly placed the letter in an envelope and put all the necessary information on it, before running out of the house and down to the post office. She wanted to mail this out as soon as possible, wanting to get another letter as soon as she could. Something about this whole thing seemed mysterious, and dare she say romantic. She watched as her letter was placed in a bin with other mail, before smiling to herself and walking out of the post office. This was definitely going to be something she was going to need to keep from Casey and Alex. As much as she hated keeping secrets from them, she knew they wouldn't approve of this whole thing. She would tell them when she was ready, until then, she would keep it to herself.

* * *

><p>This time, due to some miracle in the mailing system, she recieved her letter Thursday afternoon. Casey and Alex were with her this time, so she shoved the letter into her pocket, promising to read it once they left.<p>

When the two left, she quickly ran up to her room and ripped open the envelope, not knowing why she was so giddy all of a sudden. She opened the evelope and pulled out the paper, flinching slightly when the paper sliced her finger. She quickly ignored it as she opened the letter, reading what her new pen pal had written.

_Dear Olivia,_

_That is a beautiful name. I know it might be weird, but there was this girl who used to go to my high school named Olivia, but I won't go into that. Anyway, since I have some free time, I guess I'll do the whole introduction and basic information crap first. My name's Elliot. I'm Eighteen, graduated from Bayside High School last year. Did Football, Baseball, Track, you name it. You already know why I joined the Marines. I'm really bad at this whole small talk thing, but I really hope you write back. Um, I guess that's it for now._

_~Elliot_

Olivia let out a sigh before laying down in her bed. This whole situation seemed incredibly unlikely, but here she was, laying in bed with a letter from a random Marine laying on top of her chest. She pulled a piece of binder paper out from her desk before laying back in her bed with her paper and a pen.

_Dear Elliot,_

_Um, thanks? Was that a flirtatious comment, or are you always so friendly? I also go to Bayside, small world. Junior this year. Um, no sports, but I do play in my free time. I'm probably worse at this whole small talk so this is all I'm going to write. Until next time?_

_~Olivia_

She placed the paper on her nightstand, deciding she would mail it out in the morning on her way to school.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood from her seat in Calculus. It was Friday and there was hardly any work left for the week. She looked around the room, letting out a small sigh. She was one of three Juniors in the class, the other thirty students were all Seniors. Luckily for her, Melinda also had this class. Unfortunately for her, so did Kathy and Bridget.<p>

Melinda looked up, watching as Olivia sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, I see the bruising has gone down."

Olivia looked down at Melinda and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked, confused. Melinda pointed to her nose and Olivia nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's fine." She returned her gaze over to where Kathy and Bridget were. She watched as Kathy nodded at something Bridget said. "Hey, um, I'll be right back," she said, before standing straight and walking down the isle towards Trevor's desk. "Hey Trevor."

Trevor looked up, his eyes widening, before he pushed aside the piece of paper he had been reading, but not before Olivia had caught a glimpse of the writing. "Um, hi, Olivia," he said nervously.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "So, what was so great about Tuesday night?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

Trevor quickly grabbed the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said, trying to flash Olivia a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before smirking. "Okay," she said, noticing that Kathy and Bridget had forgotten about Olivia and continued their conversation. From where she was standing she could hear what they were saying, and although she knew it was wrong, she stood and listened.

"Well, what exactly has he told you?" Bridget asked, rubbing a hand over Kathy's shoulder.

Kathy let out a small sob. "He doesn't think we're going to work out. He thinks that just because he graduated last year, he's so much better than me."

Olivia listened, trying to figure out what was going on. She tilted her head, looking over at Kathy, taking in her bandaged nose, when a line from one of Elliot's letters popped into her head: _all she does is complain, like today about some girl breaking her nose_. Olivia shook her head clear, before she sat back and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Well, he was quaterback, doesn't he know the quaterback is, like, supposed to be with the head cheerleader?"

"Ever since he went to training, he's been an ass." Kathy took a deep breath before shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Bridget looked at her friend and shook her head. "Well, what about the baby?"

Olivia's eyes widened. Kathy Malone was pregnant? Oh this was great! Finally she had some leverage on the girl who had made her high school life a living hell, well, besides Serena.

Kathy shrugged at Bridget's question. "He's angry that he's in the Marines, especially since he's signed up for two years." She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. "Fucking Elliot."

Olivia looked up and closed her eyes. Everything they had just said seemed so familiar. _Did football. Graduated from Bayside High School last year. Forced to join the Marines. Pregnant girlfriend. Elliot._

Olivia gripped the edge of Trevor's desk, suddenly feeling dizzy. "You okay?" he asked, noticing her face become pale.

Olivia took a deep breath, before opening her eyes. She had to get out of the room, away from Kathy, away from everyone. She quickly rushed away from Trevor, suddenly feeling faint. She made it to her desk before her head started to spin. "Liv, are you okay?" Melinda asked, standing from her desk and rushing over to her friend. She knew Olivia looked too pale to be fine, and from experience, she knew it was only a matter of time before Olivia passed out.

Olivia tried to take a deep breath, but it did no good. Everything around her seemed like a blur. "Holy shit, it's Stabler," she whispered to herself, before her world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**I know I kinda just went along with things. I didn't know Kathy's last name, I mean before Stabler, so I just went with what everyone else has been putting. Also, trust me I know sometimes mail doesn't come back that fast, but I wanted to make this story go along without having to make you all wait for another chapter to find out who our Marine is :)**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I received some saddening news from a dear friend of mine in the Air Force, so I decided to write to get my mind off things. Thanks to earth-fairy2006 for giving me an idea of how Casey and Alex should react to Olivia fainting. **

**I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Those of you who read this story, and those of you who review, make me continue. Thank you so much :) I try to respond to reviews as much as I can.**

**NJSoleil:**

_This story is so good. I hope Elliot is not the father and Kathy gets caught in her lies. Would love to see how a love story between Olivia and Elliot developes through letters._

**~ First of all, thank you for the review, and thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Secondly, without revealing too much of the story, I'm going to say that there will definitely be some drama for yo mama! haha. As for the whole letter love story, I will try to make people happy with that. Just going off personal experience :)**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_And this is the reason Dear Blank is my favorite story on FF right now, it always keeps you guessing! Here I am thinking maybe the marine isn't Elliot when it said Erik and I'm so happy that Olivia broke Kathy's nose lol. What a big coincidence though! Sorry for the long review._

**~ Haha, well all I have to say is thank you. I like to keep people guessing, partially because that's what I like when reading or watching something. As for as the long reveiw, no need to be sorry :)**

**Cocoagirl3: **

_Well Duh we already knew who the Marine is. The question is is Olivia going to share with Elliot she knows who he is? Will she offer to try to find out in a sneaky way if Kathy's baby is Elliot's? How well did Olivia know Elliot before he graduated?_

**~ Yes, I think it was a little obvious who the Marine was, but that was the point. :) Well, don't worry my dear reader, your questions will be answered, if not in this chapter, then in the next, and if not then, then soon! :) Patience is the key ;) haha, just kidding, the key is really me trying to think and type out a chapter quickly so everyone doesn't hurt me. Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Liv? Olivia?"<p>

Olivia heard someone calling her name and she tried to open her eyes. Her head was pounding, she felt sick to her stomach; what the hell had happened?

"She's not responding, what do we do?"

"Someone call an ambulance. Olivia? Olivia!"

Olivia could hear the commotion around her, but more importantly, she heard the voices of both Casey and Alex. She felt someone's hand grip her arm, while another wiped the hair away from her face.

She opened her eyes, quickly letting out a groan when the flourescents hit them, before squeezing them closed. She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes once more, this time slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light that filled the room.

"She's awake!" Olivia looked up and noticed Casey, as well as Alex, kneeling next to Melinda, hovering over her body. What the hell had happened? She remembered being in class, talking to Trevor, then not feeling well. The last thing she remembered was figuring out that the mysterious Marine was in fact Bayside's pride and joy Elliot Stabler.

She turned her head, groaning inwardly when she saw everyone in the class surrounding her, watching as she laid on the floor. Great, another thing to add to the Olivia list of flaws. She tried to sit up, only to have Melinda place her hands on her shoulders and keep her down. "Liv, you probably have a concussion. Take it easy."

Olivia looked up at Melinda, before laying her head back on the floor. It continued to pound, and all she could do was let out a groan, and close her eyes. "Don't let her fall asleep," Melinda told Alex, before standing and walking to the door.

The sounds of sirens were soon heard, as was the chatter from her classmates, gossiping about what they had just witnessed. Olivia kept her eyes closed, trying to block out everyone else. She tried to ignore the pain in her head, but each time she took a breath, her temples only seemed to pound harder. "Liv, the paramedics are here," she heard Alex said, as she felt the blonde's hand on her arm, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Olivia kept her eyes closed, knowing the lights would only make the pain worse, but she knew calling the paramedics was not necessary. "I'm fine," she muttered, wanting nothing more than to go home and forget this had happened.

"Are you crazy? You're laying on the floor, bleeding from the back of your head, I really doubt you're fine," Casey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia sighed as she listened to everyone around her. She heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway, as well as Melinda's voice. "She's in here," she told the paramedics, watching as they nodded, before rushing over to Olivia.

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt Alex's hand leave her arm. She saw two men, mid to late thirties, kneeling in front of her, examining her body. "What happened?" one of the man asked, as his partner walked to where they had their equiptment.

Melinda took a step closer to the man and shrugged. "She just fainted. She hit her head on the edge of the desk when she went down."

The man nodded, before looking up at his partner. He put on a pair of latex gloves, before looking down at Olivia. He placed his hands on her neck, checking for her heartrate, letting out a sigh of relief when it seemed normal. He looked up at Melinda once more, grabbing the bag his partner gave him, before speaking. "Do you know her name?"

Olivia groaned, annoyed that they were speaking as if she couldn't hear them. "My name's Olivia, and I'm fine," she said, watching as the man got out a small flashlight.

The paramedic looked at Olivia and smiled. "Let's check just to be sure," he told her, before leaning over her and flashing the light into her eyes. "Her pupils are responding correctly, but I want to be sure she doesn't have a concussion, or a neck injury. Sam, where's the brace?"

Sam responded by pulling out a neck brace and handing it to him. "Is that really necessary?" Olivia asked, both irritated and embarrassed that this had happened in front of a large crowd.

Sam let out a small chuckle, watching as his co-worker unstrapped the brace, before looking down at Olivia. "Yes, need to make sure you don't have a neck injury." The paramedic looked up at Sam, who walked over and carefully placed his hands on both sides of Olivia's head, making sure to keep her neck steady.

"Rick, got it?" he asked, watching as the older man placed Olivia's chin in the correct place, before leaning over her to fasten the rest of the brace.

"Woah buddy, don't you think you should buy me dinner first?" Olivia mumbled, trying to make light of the situation.

Casey let out a small laugh, as did Melinda, which earned them both a glare from Alex. She was worried sick about Olivia, they all were, but if something happened to Olivia now, Alex wouldn't be able to forgive herself for not telling her the truth sooner.

Rick fastened the brace and smiled at Olivia. "Is she always so comedic?" Rick asked Alex, getting up to help Sam with the backboard.

Casey looked up at the two paramedics and shrugged. "Sometimes. You never quite know what she's going to say," she said, giving Olivia a wink.

Olivia glared up at Casey, partially because she hated the fact that she was wearing a neck brace. Rick and Sam quickly placed the backboard on the floor next to Olivia's body, before Rick walked back next to Olivia's head. "Okay Olivia, we're going to lift you onto the backboard. We need you to be really still, and if it hurts, you need to tell me okay?"

"Okay," Olivia said, looking over at her friends. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Trevor walk up behind Alex and place his hand around her waist, but she didn't speak, knowing she would come to her when she was ready.

Rick looked at Sam and nodded. "One, two, three." The two lifted Olivia's body and placed her on the backboard. Sam began to buckle her onto the board, while Rick lifted Olivia's head, wanting to know where the blood on the floor had come from. "Okay, you and you," he said, pointing to Melinda and Casey, "I need you two to wheel the stretcher over here." Rick looked up at Trevor and smiled. "Can you and your teacher help lift this?"

Trevor looked over at their teacher, who had been standing next to his desk the whole time, trying to keep the crowd from being in the way, and nodded. Trevor grabbed one side of the backboard, watching as Mr. Bleu grabbed the other, and waited for Rick's command. On three, all four of them lifted the backboard, making sure to keep it even, and placed it on the stretcher. Sam carefully wheeled Olivia into the hallway as Rick walked out of the room and saw the Principal. He quickly explained what had happened, before meeting up with Sam outside, Alex, Casey and Melinda hot on his trail. "Is she going to be alright?" Casey asked, watching as Olivia was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Sam made his way into the driver's seat, before Rick turned to face the three. "We just want to run some tests, and get some stitches on that nasty cut on the back of her head." He looked down at their worried faces and sighed. He had a teenage daughter, and he knew if something like this happened to her at school, he wouldn't want her going to the hospital alone. "I can let one of you come with her, the other's will have to meet us at the hospital."

Both Casey and Melinda pushed Alex foward, knowing that the two of them had been friends for the longest. Without a word, Alex climbed into the back of the ambulance, along with Rick, and the four drove away.

* * *

><p>After two hours of tests, and eight stitches, Olivia sat on the edge of the hospital bed, staring at the floor, waiting for the pain medication to kick in. After much convincing, and plenty of x-rays, the doctors had ruled out a neck injury and had allowed Olivia to take off her neck brace, but had told her that she had to remain at the hospital until all the results got back. They didn't know why she had fainted, so they were taking all precautions just in case something was jepordizing her health.<p>

"How you feeling?" Alex asked from her chair near the wall, watching as Olivia placed her head inbetween her knees and took a deep breath. "That bad huh?" Olivia didn't say anything. All she wanted was the throbbing pain in her head to go away, as well as the feeling of nasea she had. Alex's phone began to vibrate, signaling a new message. She quickly opened the phone, read the message, and sent a reply, before shutting it and placing it back into her pocket. "Casey and Melinda are on their way up. Said Newman wouldn't let them leave the campus until school was out."

Olivia placed her hands on her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. "I hope Casey's not driving," Olivia mumbled, causing Alex to smile.

Alex looked over at her friend, before getting out of her chair and walking to the bed. She sat on the edge next to Olivia, and placed a hand on her friend's back. "Still dizzy?" she asked, rubbing Olivia's back gently.

"Mmhmm." Olivia dropped her hands, and sat up slowly, looking Alex in the eye. "Not nearly as dizzy as I got when I saw Trevor with his hands all over you," she said with a wink.

Alex's eyes widened. She quickly tried to play it off, looking away from Olivia and out the window. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Olivia looked at her friend, unconvinced. However, before she could say anything further, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Olivia said, watching as the door opened revealing the doctor who had been taking care of her for the past couple of hours.

"Olivia, how are you feeling?" he asked, walking into the room.

Alex quickly got off the bed, giving the doctor room to examine Olivia. "Better," she said, her eyes drooping slightly.

Dr. Reed laughed when he noticed his patient's new look. "I can see the pain medication is kicking in," he said, looking at her eyes.

Olivia looked at the doctor and nodded, the movement causing less pain than she would've thought. She watched as he wrote out a prescription, noticing his appearance for the first time. He was in his mid forties, tall, and very in shape. His green eyes hid behind a pair of glasses, and his black hair was beginning to sprout greys. From earlier conversations the two had had during her tests, Olivia had discovered that his son was in the same grade as she was, and his twin daughters were going to be freshman in the fall. She then wished them the best of luck at Bayside.

"Okay," he said, taking the prescription he had wrote, and handing it to Olivia. "The pain medication is going to make you feel drowsy, and you're going to want to sleep, but with your concussion, I don't think that would be the best idea." He turned to Alex and gave her a smile. "Can you make sure she stays up for another few hours?" Alex nodded and watched as Dr. Reed turned back to Olivia, grabbing her test results from the end of the bed.

Alex looked up at Olivia sympathetically, knowing her friend was dizzy and not feeling too well, especially now that the medicine was starting to kick in. She watched Olivia sway a bit, before the brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them a few moments later, trying to shake off the dizziness, but failed miserably.

"Okay, so nothing here healthwise that worries me," Dr. Reed said, looking up just in time to see Olivia stop herself from falling off the bed. He quickly placed his hand on her shoulder, steadying her, before looking his young patient in the eye. "Just take it easy for the next few days, and try to remember the stitches on the back of your head."

Olivia nodded, remember how she had plopped down on the pillow, only to be met with extreme pain. "So, can I leave now?"

Dr. Reed nodded. "As soon as your mom gets here to sign the discharge papers, you're free to go."

Olivia's eyes widened, as did Alex's. She groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that she was a minor and still needed her mother to sign things for her. Dr. Reed looked up at Olivia and offered her a smile. "The school called your mother when you were taken by the paramedics. She should be here shortly." He grabbed Olivia's results and walked to the door. "Page me when you're good to go." With that he walked out of the room to tend to his other patients.

Olivia looked up at Alex and shook her head. "My mother is going to kill me," she said, placing a hand over her face.

Alex tried to be optimistic, but they both knew that if Serena was either drunk, or in the middle of a big lecture when she was called, things would not end pretty. Before Alex could speak, however, Casey and Melinda walked into the room, each sporting a big smile. "So, what's the damage," Casey asked, tossing Olivia's backback on the bed next to her.

Alex looked at the red head and rolled her eyes. "Small concussion, eight stitches, but other than that healthy."

Melinda nodded, before looking over at Olivia. "Then why the long face?"

Olivia looked up and sighed. "Because I can't leave the hospital until my mom comes to sign the discharge papers."

Both Casey and Melinda looked at each other, before looking up at Olivia. "Oh, um, that outta be interesting," Casey said, before walking over to Alex and taking a seat on the arm of her chair. She folded her arms, watching as Melinda leaned against the wall, before speaking. "Always the attention getter," she said with a wink.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before looking over at Alex and Casey. She took in their appearance for the first time since the incident, and realized that they were still in clothes for their previous classes. Casey wore a fitted white t-shirt, and black biker shorts; standard physical education attire at Bayside. Her red hair was in a high ponytail atop her head, and her bangs were kept still with a few bobbypins. On her feet were a pair of grey tennis shoes, ones she only wore when she was in P.E. Alex, who had been in her art class, still had on an older blue flannel shirt, which was unbuttoned and open, showing off the white tank top underneath. Her blonde hair was in a neat bun, and she had on her contacts instead of her glasses. There was a green smudge of paint on her left cheek and a splotch of purple on her forehead.

Olivia smiled, knowing that her friends had rushed over as soon as she had fainted. She didn't know how to explain it, but when one of them was hurt the others somehow just seemed to know something was wrong. It was uncanny. "How'd you know something had happened?" Olivia asked, closing her eyes and trying her best not to fall off the bed. The medicine Dr. Reed had given her was still making her dizzy.

Alex got out of her chair and sat next to Olivia on the bed, letting the brunette lean up against her. She wasn't going to risk Olivia falling twice in one day. "It was just a feeling, like something bad had happened, ya know?"

Casey nodded, agreeing with Alex's statement. "Kinda like that feeling you get when you go down a rollercoaster super fast."

Melinda looked at the red head and chuckled, before shaking her head. "Still feeling dizzy?" she asked, as she walked over to where Olivia and Alex sat.

"Mmhmm," was all Olivia said, before closing her eyes once more. Maybe she was having a bad reaction to the medication?

Melinda watched Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her father was a doctor, and she was studying to go into pre-health in college. She knew a thing or two about medications and health. "Head in your lap until you feel better," she commanded.

Olivia did as she was told without a second thought, knowing that Melinda was only trying to help. Casey watched as Melinda leaned against the bed and Alex placed her hand on Olivia's back, before raising an eyebrow. "So, Liv, what exactly happened?"

Olivia shrugged, hoping she wouldn't have to explain why she had fainted in the first place. Of course, Casey being as curious as she was, wasn't going to let up that easily. "The Marine sent me more letters," she mumbled, her head still in her lap.

Casey jumped up from her chair. "Ooh, what did he say?" she asked, joining Olivia on the bed.

"Um, well, he kinda apologized for acting like a douche, then we started just talking. He told me about himself, and I told him about me," she said, grateful that the two of them couldn't see the small blush creeping onto her face, although she wasn't quite sure why she was blushing.

Melinda looked down at the three, confused. "What Marine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her question went unanswered, as Alex began to speak up. "Wait, what? How long ago was this?"

"We've been sending letters ever since that last one"

Melinda, a little annoyed to be out of the loop, let out a loud sigh. "What Marine?" she asked again, hoping someone would answer her.

Casey looked at Olivia, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, Liv, and you didn't think to tell us? So what did Mr. Marine have to say?"

Olivia placed her hands on her head, feeling another headache coming on. "He graduated from Bayside last year, was on the football team, all that jazz. Oh yeah, and he has a pregnant girlfriend...who's really bitchy by the way."

Melinda, tired of being ignored, stepped in front of the three hoping to have her question answerd. "What Marine?" she asked for a third time, placing her hands on her hips.

Both Casey and Alex looked up at the older girl. Casey smirked, before placing a hand gently on Olivia's head. "Liv here has been talking to a Marine," she said with a wink.

Olivia snapped her head up, desperate to explain the situation correctly. "Actually, I received a letter in the mail from a Marine a couple of weeks ago. He had the wrong address, I wrote back, and we've kinda just been writing to each other. It's nothing big, and completely innocent."

Alex scoffed and smiled. "Oh come on Liv, you don't even know the guy and you're blushing."

Olivia looked at Alex and shook her head. "I do know, knew, him." She took a deep breath and placed her head back into her lap. "It's Stabler," she whispered, knowing the reaction wasn't going to be pretty.

Alex's, Casey's, even Melinda's, eyes widened at Olivia's confession. "Stabler? Elliot Stabler?" Casey asked, staring down at Olivia. "As in, ' Elliot-I'm the quarterback-dating the head cheerleader Kathy Malone- straight A-Stabler?"

Olivia opted for letting out a groan instead of nodding. "Holy shit," Alex said, not caring to try to censor herself. "When did you find this out?"

Olivia lifted her head once more and gave them the look; the one that said "are you serious?" "Today, when I overheard Kathy talking. It kinda just all came to me at once, and I don't know. The next thing I know, I wake up on the floor and everyone's huddled around me."

Melinda pinched the bridge of her nose. Elliot Stabler was a grade higher than she was, but like everyone else at Bayside, she knew who he was, and he was definitely not the type of person who seemed like they hung out with just anyone. "Wait, did I hear you correctly? Did you say this Marine, who so happens to be Elliot, has a pregnant girlfriend?"

Olivia nodded. "Oh my God! Kathy Malone is pregnant!" Casey squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, tell me you're not loving this too," she said when she noticed the glare Alex was giving her.

Truth was, Alex was kind of enjoying the fact that Kathy wasn't as perfect as everyone made her out to be. This, however, only made her realize she needed to get her own little secret out before Casey and Olivia found out from someone else. "So, guys I was-"

"Olivia!"

The four girls looked to the doorway, their eyes widening when they noticed Serena walk into the room. "Mom?" she asked, hoping her mother was sober enough to realize that making a scene at the hospital wasn't the best idea.

Serena quickly walked up to Olivia and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Your Principal called me and told me what happened. Are you alright?" she asked, Alex and Casey letting out a sigh of relief knowing Serena's concern was a good sign.

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy at school. No big deal," Olivia replied, still trying to figure out if her mother was angry at her or not.

Serena let out a sigh of relief, before placing a hand gently on her daughter's head. "The head of the board came in during one of my classes and told me you were hurt. I got here as soon as I could," she said, looking her daughter in her eye, too busy to care about her daughter's safety, at the moment, to really care about how those eyes were identical to her rapist's.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. If her mother had been teaching, it ment she was sober, and obviously she wasn't angry, yet. "I just need you to sign a few papers here," Olivia said, glancing over at Melinda.

Serena nodded, as Melinda pressed the call button. Dr. Reed came in a few minutes later, handed Serena the papers, and sent them on their merry little way. When they entered the house, after a quick stop at the Pharmacy, Serena walked into her room, while Alex, Casey, and Melinda walked Olivia to her room. "Case and I will be right back," Alex said placing Olivia's backpack on her bed. "Melinda's going to stay here until we get back, just to make sure you don't fall asleep."

Olivia nodded and watched as the two walked out of the room. She knew they were going to their houses to get clothes to stay the night. They had had plenty of sleepovers to know the drill, but was it considered a sleepover if you couldn't sleep?

Olivia plopped down on the bed and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Friday night was, much like Olivia had expected, exhausting. By Saturday night, when Dr. Reed had given her the go ahead to sleep, she got in her bed, and didn't wake up until late Sunday afternoon.<p>

When Monday morning rolled around, she got up, not looking foward to the unwanted attention she was going to receive. She knew word of her incident had gotten around campus, and this was something she didn't need, especially when she had tried so hard to seem normal.

She arrived at Alex's house just as planned, knowing she was prohibited from driving for a few more days; Dr. Reed was a little on the over protective side. There she met up with Casey, who drove them all to school. They arrived just on time, avoiding the large crowds in the hallway, and were able to go straight to their first class together, Chemistry.

As usual, Casey and Olivia sat next to each other in their assigned seats, as Trevor and Alex sat together in front of them. "One week of school left and crazy Watson is the only teacher making us still do work," Casey said placing her head down on the table.

She watched as Olivia picked up the set of instructions placed on their table, before she began to read them. "Partner A must pour 3mL of Hydrogen Peroxide into the first test tube, while Partner B gathers all of the Sodium Chloride. Make sure these two do not mix, because honestly, I'll just fail you now." Olivia looked up, and shook her head. "You gotta be kidding me."

Casey began to lightly bang her head on the table, wanting nothing more than to pretend this class didn't exist. "Ugh, it's too early for science," she complained.

Olivia looked down at Casey before looking up, noticing that Alex and Trevor were a little closer than necessary. "It may be a little early, but Cabot and Trevor seem to have Chemistry," she said with a wink.

"I heard that," Alex said over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

"You were ment to," Olivia responded, before turning to face the clock, noticing something else first. "So, I'm just going to say this once today, but the new kid seems to have an eye on you."

Casey sat up straight and looked over to the back of the room, noticing the boy Olivia was referring to. He was a transfer student from California, and a senior; the only reason he was in Chemistry with a class full of juniors was because of the different course schedules from his old high school. "Benson, I think that concussion messed up your vision" she said with a laugh.

Olivia shrugged, before picking up the instructions once more. "We need 32 mL of tap water, will you please go get that?"

Casey looked at Olivia, unable to believe that she had asked her to get up, before letting out a sigh. She slipped out of her chair, grabbed the empty beaker on their table, and walked over to the sink. She quickly filled the beaker with the amount of water needed, before turning off the sink and letting out another sigh. Only a few weeks, and she would be at the beach, away from all the drama and work school so generously provided her. "Excuse me?" someone asked, making her shake off all the thoughts of her at the beach she was having.

She grabbed the beaker and turned around, surprised to see someone standing behind her. Not expecting to be so close, or the beaker to be so full, the water spilled on both of their shirts, leaving both shirts slightly wet.

Olivia, who had been watching her partner the entire time, tried to contain her laugh, but failed miserably. "Oh Case," she whispered to herself, before she continued to watch her interaction.

Casey's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry," she said, placing the beaker on the sink, before reaching for paper towels. She quickly began to attempt to dry off the boy's shirt, stopping when she realized she was overstepping personal boundries. "I'm sorry," she said again, dropping her hands and looking at the floor.

The boy laughed, shaking his head. "It's cool," he said, grabbing a few more paper towels and handing them to her. Casey quickly accepted them with a quiet thanks, before cleaning up her own shirt. She looked up at the boy and waited for him to speak. "I always thought I'd be the one to do something embarrassing when I was around you," he said with a smirk, causing Casey to blush, and Olivia to let out another poorly controlled laugh.

Casey looked up at the boy, her face feeling suddenly hot. "Yeah, well, that's me," she said, her face scrunching up when she realized how much of a idiot she sounded like.

She watched as he ran a hand through his dark hair, before focusing on her once more. However, before he could speak, Casey rushed back to the table, and kept her head down, too embarassed to look up.

Olivia looked over at the boy and smiled, before waving him over. "What are you doing?" Casey whispered, kicking Olivia in the leg.

Olivia looked down at Casey and smirked. She watched as the boy made his way over to their table, stopping to stand right in front of them. "Hi," Olivia said, the smirk still plastered on her face. "Have you met my friend Casey?" she asked, trying to avoid another kick from Casey.

Casey looked over at Olivia, and tried to avoid the boy's stare. "What are you doing?" she whispered, completely oblivious to the fact that he could hear her.

"Trying to help you," Olivia whispered back, before looking up and giving the boy another smile.

"Liv," Casey whispered, "I don't-" Before Casey could say another word, Olivia kicked her in the shin, hard, causing her to look up. She gave the boy a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Casey Novak," she said, extending a hand.

The boy quickly shook it and gave her another smile. "Chester Lake."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into Calculus, expecting the worse. She knew everyone would be talking about what had happened once they saw her. She quickly took a seat at her desk, waiting until everyone was busy doing their own thing before getting up and walking to Trevor's desk where he and Melinda were chatting. "Well, look at who survived the weekend," Melinda said with a wink, knowing exactly how exhausting her weekend was; she had been a part of it as well.<p>

"Ha ha," Olivia said sarcastically, before taking a seat on the desk next to Trevor's and putting her feet on his chair. "So, Trevor, you and Alex?"

Trevor looked up, unsure of how to respond. He needed to approach the situation carefully, not wanting to say anything Alex didn't want to tell them to know. "What about us?" he asked casually, hoping his face wouldn't give him away.

Olivia only looked at him and shrugged. They would tell her in time. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and began to respond to a text Casey had sent earlier in the day. Before she could send it, however, someone came up behind her and began to taunt her. "Well, well, well, seems like you had an interesting weekend."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and groaned. "Go away Kathy," she heard Melinda say, annoyed that she was going to try to start trouble.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure one of Bayside's unpopular doesn't go unnoticed. How's your head Olivia?" Kathy asked with a smirk, turning to Bridget who only laughed.

Olivia stood from the desk she was sitting on and turned to Melinda, smirking. Two could definitely play at that game. "You know Kathy, if I were you I would be less concerned about me, and more concerned about your little bun in the oven."

The class got quiet, as if they were all waiting to hear what Kathy had to say. Kathy's eyes widened, as did Bridget's. "Who told you?" she asked, fear laced in her voice.

Olivia shrugged and gave her another smirk. "You know Kathy, if I were you I would have kept my mouth shut, instead of admitting in front of the whole class you got knocked up."

Kathy looked around the class frantically, her eyes watering when she realized everyone was staring at her. "Yeah, well, if I were you I'd shut up."

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "But you're not," was all she said, before sitting back on the desk and turning to a very surprised Trevor and Melinda.

Kathy glared down at Olivia, before shaking her head, embarassed. "Bitch," she muttered, before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>Casey and Alex walked behind Olivia to her front porch, watching as she checked the mail before going into the house. "Did he write another one?" Alex asked, closing the door behind her.<p>

Olivia said nothing, she merely raised the envelope with the new letter inside. Casey let out a sigh and shook her head. "I still can't believe you said that to Kathy."

Olivia shrugged, before walking to her room, Alex and Casey close behind. She quickly plopped down onto the bed and opened the letter, reading what he had wrote.

_Dear Olivia,_

_That was not a flirtatious comment, I was just being honest. Bayside huh? It is a small world. Maybe I knew you? I don't know, just a thought. Listen, this may sound really odd, but I graduate the Marines in a few weeks, and I was thinking maybe you'd like to meet up in Queens. I can finally see this person who has been writing to me. Just let me know what you think, if not, I understand._

_~Elliot_

Olivia gave the letter to Alex to read. When she was done, she passed it to Casey. "Are you going to write back?"

Olivia shrugged, before letting out a harsh breath and laying down on her bed. "I don't think that's the best idea," she mumbled.

Casey placed the letter on the bed next to Olivia and sighed. "Well, at least tell him why, ya know? Poor guy has been through who knows what."

Alex glared at Casey. They both knew how much of a jerk Elliot could be, there was no reason Olivia needed to explain herself to him.

The two stayed for another hour, before heading home, leaving Olivia to think. She finally got up from her bed, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out her response. She quickly placed it in an envelope, filled out both addresses, before placing it on her nightstand. It would be the last letter she would send to him, this she had promised herself.

She quickly went on with her day, finishing assignments, and going over details for police camp. Finally, she laid in bed, tired, and ready for sleep. She looked over at the envelope still on her nightstand and sighed. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep, were of what she had written back.

_Dear Elliot,_

_Elliot Stabler am I right? I know who you are. You didn't know me and you probably won't get the chance to. I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry._

_~Olivia_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, this was supposed to be a filler chapter, but it ended up being longer than I expected... hmmm, tell me what you think :) And yes, there is a reason Olivia is bitter towards Elliot...I just have to figure it out first before I can share it ;)<br>Please, review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love the response I'm getting to this story. I literally get all giddy inside when I get reviews from loving readers, and I get even happier when people compliment me and say they love this story and it's one of their favorites. Thank you all for staying with me and being so interested in it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Huddyfan1634:**

_Yay chester is in the story gosh i love that guy anywho amazing chapter! (:_

**~First off, thank you :) and yeah, I figured I should have Chester in it :) I wanted to bring as many characters as I could into this story :)**

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe:**

_=( noooo she has got to meet him!_

**~Don't worry, it'll come in time :) Trust me, I'm a major E/O fan, so I can guarantee they will meet, whether they like it or not ;)**

**Det. Olivia Benson Stabler:**

_I love how Liv stood up to Kathy. "But you're not" has to be the best line ever. I can totally see the whole exchange in my head. Awesome chapter._

**~Thank you! Yeah, this has happened to me before, and I told them this, so might as well give Olivia the same attitude :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>One Year Earlier<span>_

_Fifteen year old Sophmore student Olivia Benson walked into her last class of the day; Health and Living. Each student was required to take this, and it was said that it was best to get it done as soon as possible. Unfortunately for Olivia, her class schedule had been filled last year and she was unable to join Alex and Casey in this class Freshman year. _

_She scanned the room, hoping to find at least one person she knew. The class was filled with Freshman, their eyes wide with fear as they tried to survive their first day of the cruelity known as High School. She felt out of place here, but she knew it was something she had to do, so she was going to make the most of it. _

_She quickly took a seat to the far right of the room and glanced down at the book the class would be using for the year. She flipped it open and began to read the first few pages, wanting to get at least somewhat of a head start. "Now I know you're not a Freshman," she heard someone say from her left. _

_Olivia stopped her reading and looked up, stunned to see the owner of the voice standing in this class along with her. "And neither are you," she quipped, before returning to the book, scanning over the page to keep her from looking back him._

_He let out a small chuckle. "Touche," he said, before taking a seat in the desk next to hers. "So, I've seen you around school before. You're a sophmore right?"_

_Olivia let out a sigh, before shutting the book with a loud slam. "Look, let me just get this across now so that there's some understanding. I am not going to help you cheat on the tests, I am not going to do your assignments, and I don't care how busy you are with football-"_

_"I just wanted to know your name," he replied, a little shocked that someone had just assumed he was going to use them. _

_Olivia looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue, and let out a sigh. She watched as his lips curved into a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. He seemed different than everyone had made him out to be, but she also knew she couldn't trust anyone. "Olivia Benson," she said softly, watching as his smile grew wider. _

_"Olivia, that is a beautiful name," he said with a wink, causing Olivia to blush. "I'm-"_

_"Oh I know who you are Elliot," she said, stopping him from introducing himself. "And I also happen to know that you have a girlfriend."_

_Elliot shook his head. "Not at the moment," he said leaning closer to Olivia._

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. Everyone at Bayside knew Elliot Stabler and Kathy Malone had been in an on-and-off relationship for the past three years. It was obviously one of their off periods, but in a few days they would be back together. "And you're already flirting?" she asked, scooting away from Elliot, hoping he would get the hint. _

_Elliot only shrugged. He didn't know how to tell her, but he had definitely noticed her the first day he saw her. She was different than any girl he had known, including Kathy, and he liked different. He was tired of the same old stuff. He looked back at Olivia, however, before he could speak, their teacher walked up to the front of the class and began to speak. "Okay class, I'm going to pair you up with someone. You and your partner will be together for the rest of the school year, and you will be doing all your projects and such together. Lets get it it then: Braiden, you're partnered with Sanchez. Cross, you're with Baldwin." Their teacher, Mr. Turner, continued to name off the partners, while Olivia looked over at Elliot, secretly hoping she wasn't going to partnered with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't know how well they'd get along. She had heard multiple things about him, and she didn't want to know if any of them were true. "Stabler," Turner said, causing Elliot's head to snap up, as well as a few Freshmen to turn to look at the only senior in the class, "You're with Benson."_

_Olivia closed her eyes and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long year._

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations Elliot, you're going to be a father," Turner said with a laugh, as he handed Elliot one of the class' lifelike dolls. <em>

_Elliot quickly cradled the doll, before looking over at Olivia wide-eyed. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked with a smirk._

_Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. She had to admit, when Casey and Alex had gone through this with their partners she wasn't too thrilled to do it herself. When she found out Elliot was going to be her partner, it made her even less thrilled, but being able to get to know Elliot, the real Elliot, for the past two months made this assignment a little more excitable. Being able to be with Elliot for one hour, five days a week, was definitely causing her to have very conflicting feelings. She knew she shouldn't be falling for the star of the football team, but she couldn't help the feelings that seemed to be surfacing each time they were together. To make matters worse, Elliot didn't seem to care, or even stop his flirting, even though he and Kathy had gotten back together, just as predicted._

_"Oh, you know, when he was eight years old and I needed child support," she replied with a wink, watching as Turner rolled his eyes and chuckled. _

_Olivia watched as their teacher walked over to another duo and handed them their own doll. It was the second assignment of the year, and the two were in charge of a baby doll; they were to be parents for the next week and a half. She remembered Alex and Casey and this assignment. They had had horrible experiences with partners and had even joked about becoming a lesbian couple just so they could raise their kids together. _

_"Besides, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would go crazy if she found out you had a kid with another girl," she said raising an eyebrow._

_Elliot looked at Olivia and rolled his eyes. When he was around Olivia he didn't like talking about Kathy; truth was, he like Olivia and wanted to date her, if she would have him. "She'll just have to deal," he said. He raised the doll near his face and smiled. "What do you think, can you see the resemblence?" he asked with a smirk._

_Olivia looked at the doll, before moving her focus to Elliot. "Most definitely."_

_Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled. This assignment was only going to give him the opportunity to get closer to Olivia, and he loved the thought._

* * *

><p><em>Olivia walked down the hall to her locker. She was supposed to meet Elliot and they were supposed to do a trade off; it was her day to take care of the doll. She opened her locker, and grabbed a few books out of it, before she heard a few voices behind him. "Olivia."<em>

_Olivia closed her locker and smiled, seeing Elliot standing in front of her. To the right of him stood a guy she had seen on the football field multiple times. "Hi Elliot," she said, placing the books in her backpack before turning to the two._

_He gave her a small smile, before pointing to the boy standing next to him. "You know Fin right? He's on the football team with me."_

_Olivia nodded. "Hi."_

_"Hey," Fin said, nodding his head slightly._

_Olivia turned toward Elliot and gave him a small smile. "Where's the doll?"_

_Elliot pulled the doll out from his back and handed it to Olivia. "So-"_

_"Elliot!"_

_Both Elliot and Fin turned to see Kathy walk up behind him and place her arm around his waist, claiming her property. Elliot bit his lip, forcing himself to stay quiet, as Fin rolled his eyes. Kathy took one look at Olivia, gave her a glare, before she turned to Elliot and kissed him hard. "Elliot, I need to talk to you, now!" She pulled Elliot down the hall and into an empty classroom, before she turned and pressed her finger into his chest. "What the hell are you doing with her?" she asked, giving Elliot a glare._

_Elliot, tired of his girlfriend telling him what to do, only rolled his eyes. This was a routine, he would talk to another girl, and Kathy automatically assumed he was cheating on her. "Kathy, she's my partner in Health. That's all." Kathy raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Elliot sighed. He knew what he had to say to clear this up, but he wasn't sure if she would believe it if he didn't believe it himself. "Kath, she's just a Sophmore I'm using to pass this class. Once I get my A, I'm done with her, alright?"_

_Kathy nodded, leaned up, and kissed him, neither of them noticing the brunette teenager in the doorway, trying to keep the tears from falling._

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke the next morning with a start. She turned to her nightstand, spotting the ringing cellphone, before she reached over and grabbed it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before looking at the screen, noticing the name on her caller I.D. <em>Casey<em>. She quickly opened the phone, taking another deep breath, before answering it. "Hello?"

"Olivia, God, where the hell are you?"

Olivia looked over at the clock on her nightstand, her eyes widening when she noticed the time. 9:32. Dammit, she'd slept through her alarm. "Damn! I'm fine, I just slept through the alarm. I'll be at school soon." With that she hung up the phone and rushed into the shower.

When she was dressed and ready, she ran into her car and drove to school, stopping at the post office near the school to give them her newest letter. She wanted to give Elliot her message, hoping he wouldn't bother her again.

She rushed into the school, quickly running down the hallway, and into the history class she shared with Alex. "Where have you been?" Alex asked, as soon as Olivia sat at her desk near the blonde.

Olivia took a deep breath, finally able to relax, before turning to her friend. "I slept through my alarm. Woke up when Casey called me."

Alex nodded, before checking her phone. "So, what time are we leaving Friday?"

Olivia looked at Alex, before realizing what she was talking about. Friday morning was Bayside's graduation, and she, Alex, Casey, and Trevor were all going together to cheer on Melinda, and the newest member of their group, Chester. "Um, well the graduation's at 11, so we'll all meet at your house say 9?"

Alex nodded, before sending the information out to everyone else. "So, what did you say to Elliot?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her phone.

Olivia looked at Alex, confused. "How did you know I-"

"Come on Liv, I've known you for 12 years. I think I know when you're trying to hide something." She looked over at Olivia and focused her attention on her, giving the brunette a hard glare. "So, what'd you say?"

Olivia only sighed, not wanting to discuss it, but knowing she had not choice. "I told him this wasn't going to work out."

"So if he writes again?"

Olivia shrugged. "Let's just say that I've tried my hardest to forget how much of a douche Elliot Stabler is."

Alex nodded, knowing how angry Olivia had been when she found out Elliot was only using her. She turned her attention back to the paper on her desk, leaving Olivia alone to think.

Olivia let out a sigh, before placing her head in her hands. She wanted to forget Elliot Stabler had ever been nice to her, she wanted to forget that she had once had feelings for him, and more importantly she wanted to forget that the Marine she had been writing to had been none other that the man who had used her to get a grade.

* * *

><p><em>Elliot walked into Health, in his arms the baby doll he and Olivia were supposed to be "parenting". It was the final day of the assignment and the students were going to receive their grades based on how well they cared for the doll. He quickly made his way to his desk, took a seat, before gently laying the doll on the desk top. He watched as his partner rushed into the door, before taking a seat next to him, not bothering to say one word to him the entire time.<em>

_He tilted his head, looking at her, noticing that in the past few days she had changed. The two had become good friends, at least he thought so, but in the past couple of days she seemed to be treating him hostile, only speaking to him when necessary. She never seemed to care about how his days were going, nor did she bother to tell him about her day. Honestly, Elliot was starting to worry she had heard something about him to make her hate him so much._

_"So, it's our last day as parents," Elliot said with a smile, nudging her arm lightly with his elbow, trying to lighten the tension between them._

_Olivia looked over at Elliot, her eyebrows furrowed. "Great," she muttered, before turning back to face the front of the class. She wanted this assignment to be done, and she only hoped she had enough favor with Turner to get him to grant her request._

_Elliot looked at the brunette and sighed, a little tired of how she was treating him. "What's your problem?" he asked, the question coming out a little more harshly than he had intended. _

_Olivia turned to face him, her glare becoming even more threatening. "What's my problem?" she asked with a scoff, "Stabler, what the hell is a matter with you? Should I feel lucky that I got to be partnered with one of Bayside's most popular, or is it such a sacrifice that you had to work with me?" _

_Elliot looked at Olivia, confused. "Liv," he said, placing his hand on her arm._

_Olivia continued to glare at him, before snatching her arm away from him. "Let's just get through this," she mumbled, turning in her chair, refusing to look back at him. _

_She watched as Turner walked to the front of the room, a clipboard in hand. "Cross and Baldwin," he called, watching as the blonde freshman stood, before walking to the front of the class, her partner following close behind. "Combined, you two managed to do well with this assignment, although..." He lifted the baby doll out of Jordan Baldwin's arms and lifted one of the legs, showing a few scrapes along the doll's thighs. "I'm pretty sure some brusing around a real baby's thighs might cause an investigation with CPS." A few giggles were heard from the class, as Jordan, and her partner Trent, blushed. Turner began to write down something in his clipboard, before handing the paper to Trent. He quickly de-activated the doll, before placing it in a box, and calling up the next team. "Stabler and Benson," he said with a smile, knowing these two had taken this assignment just as seriously as the Freshmen had._

_Elliot got out of his seat, grabbing the doll, before walking up to the front of the class, Olivia not too far behind. Elliot quickly gave the doll to Turner, before stepping near Olivia, who made sure to keep her distance from him. "Looks like trouble in paradise," one of the boys in the front called out, making the entire class giggle. _

_Olivia quickly turned to the Freshman, giving him a glare, shutting him up. "Erikson, cut it out," Turner said, before turning back to examine the doll. "Excellent job you two. This baby was obviously in the care of two people who were gentle and took their time." He handed Olivia the paper, before dismissing them back to their seats._

_Elliot sat in his seat, not bothering to turn to Olivia, knowing he would only make her even angrier. He continued to watch as Turner called up partners, examined the dolls, and handed out grades until the end of class. Once the bell rang, he turned to Olivia, hopefully having given her enough time to calm down from whatever had made her angry. He watched as she got out of her seat, tugging one strap of her backpack over her shoulder, before taking a step towards the door. "Olivia, will you please tell me what's wrong?"_

_Olivia turned to face her partner, her eyebrows still furrowed. "There's your fucking A," she said, slamming the paper Turner had handed to her on the desk. _

_Elliot picked up the paper, reading Turner's comments. __Couple seems to work well together. Couple seems to know what they're doing, and consult each other when they don't. __Baby survived__. A bold letter "A" was written at the top of the paper in red ink, which should've made Elliot smile, only this time it made him more confused. Why was she angry about this? Elliot quickly got out of his desk, and made his way to the front of the empty classroom. "Olivia!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, turning her to face him. "What the hell is wrong?"_

_Olivia stared him in the eye. She was angry. How the hell could he just use her like this, tell his girlfriend she was only there for a grade, and be mad that she was angry. "I don't want to talk to you!"_

_Olivia pulled her arm out of his grasp, before shaking her head. "Well that sucks, because you're going to tell me what the hell I did wrong!"_

_"I don't need to explain anything to you! You're just a selfish-"_

_"Woah woah woah," Turner said, stepping inbetween the two, shutting them up. "What's going on?" he asked, first looking at Elliot. When he didn't say anything, Turner turned to Olivia, hoping to know why his best partnership was falling apart. _

_Olivia looked at Elliot from over her teacher's shoulder, before looking the blonde man in the eye. "I want a new partner," she said, her glare not letting up._

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the year Olivia had been partnered with Trent Cross, while Elliot got his partner Jordan. Of course she hated the Freshman and thought he was annoying as could be, but anything was better than being with someone who was only using you for a grade right?<em>

_She quickly packed up her backpack, before rushing out of the room. There was only a week left of school, which ment in a few days she, Casey, and Alex would be at camp, having fun and forgetting everything that had happened in school. She walked down the hallway, stopping at her locker, before opening it. "Olivia!" Olivia closed her locker door, looking up to see who had called her name, before frowning and walking away. "Olivia!"_

_Olivia turned around angrily. "I have nothing to say to you Elliot."_

_Elliot caught up to Olivia, placing his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. "Liv, come on, just listen to me." Olivia looked up into his blue eyes, before he spoke. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I know there are alot of things people say about me, but you have to know they're not true. Olivia you know me."_

_Olivia continued to stare at him, unable to help that her lips were curving upwards. However, before she could speak, someone came up from behind Elliot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hi Elliot," she said, giving him a hard kiss, making Elliot push her away. "What are you doing with her?"_

_Elliot looked at Kathy and rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to a friend Kathy," was all he said, before focusing his attention back on Olivia. _

_"Why are you friends with her?" Kathy asked, smirking at Olivia. She knew what she was doing, and she was going to make sure her boyfriend stayed away from someone like Olivia._

_"Kathy-"_

_"I'm serious Elliot, she's a nobody. Why are you hanging out with her?"_

_Olivia looked up at Elliot. His face softened when he saw the tears getting ready to fall down her face. "I have to go," she whispered._

_"Olivia," Elliot said, gently grabbing her arm. Olivia quickly pulled away from him and continued down the hall, not bothering to look back._

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke Friday morning, quickly turning to shut off her alarm clock. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes free of any last signs of sleep, before kicking off the blankets and sliding off the bed.<p>

She quickly rushed into the bathroom where she showered, brushed her teeth, did her make up, and did her hair, before walking back into her bedroom to get dressed. Her phone began to ring on the bed and she quickly reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what should I wear?" Casey asked over the phone.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and put the phone on speakerphone, before placing it on the bed. She turned to her closet to get out her own dress, before putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror. "Case, it's a graduation. Look nice."

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, before listening to Casey speak. "Okay, okay, what are you wearing?"

"A dress," Olivia replied with a smirk. She sat on the edge of her bed to put on her shoes, before walking to the mirror and looking at herself. She wore a blue summer dress with white trimming. On her feet were a pair of white wedges. Her hair was down and straight, with a few small curls here and there.

Olivia heard Casey scoff on the phone. "That's not helpful," she said with a huff.

Olivia laughed, before grabbing her phone and her purse. "Case, you have twenty minutes to get dressed and over to Alex's, stop stalling."

"I don't understand why we're meeting two hours early," Casey muttered, before hanging up.

Olivia rolled her eyes. They were meeting two hours early because parking at Bayside's graduation could be murderous, as well as the crowds. Olivia quickly threw her phone into her purse, before walking out of the room and down the hall. She walked by her mother's room with caution, knowing she didn't want Serena to question her plans for the day. When she was sure her mother was asleep, Olivia walked out of the house, locking the front door, before making the short trip to Alex's house.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Melinda, she's gorgeous!" Alex said, taking a picture of her friend down in her spot next to her seating partner.<p>

Olivia nodded, before scanning the sea of Seniors once more. "Hey Casey, look at Lake. He's looking nice," Olivia said with a wink.

Casey caught a glimpse of Chester, who sat a few rows behind Melinda, and blushed. "Shut up Benson!"

Olivia only laughed, before Alex nudged her. When she turned, the camera flashed in her face, causing Alex to laugh. "Oh, that's gotta be an attractive picture," Olivia said sarcastically.

Alex handed the camera to Trevor who understoon what she was asking. She leaned into Olivia, while Casey wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder. On the count of three, Trevor took a picture of the three. Casey quickly grabbed the camera, looking at the picture. "Oh yeah! We're hot!" she said with a wink.

Trevor began to laugh, and Casey took the opportunity to take a snapshot of both him and Alex.

Olivia back and forth between her friends, grateful that she had them. Without them, she didn't know where she would be.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Melinda," Olivia said, giving her friend a hug. After each Senior had received their diplomas, and the ceremony had ended, the new graduates were allowed to go off and greet their friends and family. Melinda stood in the middle of everyone, her parents included, as everyone congratulated her.<p>

"Thank you," she said softly, trying to avoid the camera her parents were using to flash multiple pictures.

"Casey!"

The group turned to see Chester walk up to them, behind him two adults stood and smiled, keeping quiet. "Hey Lake, congrats," Casey said, before walking up and giving him a hug.

Everyone smirked. They knew Casey and Chester had a thing for each other, and like Alex and Trevor, they kept trying to deny it. "So, everyone these are my foster parents Mark and Ashley Holmes." Everyone gave a quick wave to the two, before Chester took off his graduation robe. "So, what is everyone doing right now?"

Olivia looked around, before shrugging. "Well, Melinda's parents are going over to her house to set up for a party later. What do you say we all go out for lunch?" Olivia asked, looking at the time.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We'll see you at home," Chester's foster parents said before walking back to their car. After settling car arraignments, with Chester, Casey, and Melinda in one, and Olivia, Trevor, and Alex in the other, the two made their way to a local restaraunt, ready to eat and talk about their upcoming summers.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked through her front door, exhausted, and ready for bed. She looked at the time showing from the clock on the tv. 11:46. Melinda's party had been fun; there had been dancing, food, and swimming, all of which Olivia had taken part of. Serena had even showed up for a while, before complaining about being tired and going home.<p>

Olivia quietly walked into the house, carefully shutting the door behind her, and locking up. She began to walk towards the stairs, stopping when something caught her eye. On the counter was a letter addressed to her, from non other than Elliot Stabler. She grabbed it, before making her way to her room, shutting the door once she was inside.

She placed the letter on her bed, along with her purse, before throwing her change of clothes across the room and into her hamper. She quickly stripped out of her wet bathing suit, changing into a much more comfortable pair of pajamas, before tossing the wet clothes into her hamper as well, knowing she would need to do laundry the next day.

She made her way to the bed, letting out a small yawn as she grabbed her purse and took out her cell phone, plugging it into its charger. She crawled into bed, before grabbing the letter and opening it, not knowing if she really wanted to know what his response to her last letter was. Finally giving up, she took the sheet of paper out and opened it, reading what he had to say.

_Dear Olivia,_

_If there was something I said, or something I did, or even something you heard about me, I'm sorry. I don't really want to start off a friendship on a bad note, especially if I haven't gotten a chance to show you who I really am. Please don't stop talking to me. You're the only one who's really getting me through training, and I know I sound pathetic, but I need to hear from you to know I have someone who isn't mad at me. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do?_

_~Elliot_

Olivia tossed the letter on the nightstand before turning off the light and laying her head down. She let out a frustrated sigh, before groaning. "Nothing," she said to herself. "You did absolutely...nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo<strong>

**Tell me what you think :)**

**I know it seems a like a weird reason for Olivia to be angry with Elliot, but you guys know me, it's not the only thing! ;) I have something else up my sleeve and to get it you gotta leave me some love :)**

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. My friend and her fiance called it quits, well he did, so I've been with her alot. Anyway, I think I have something in this chapter worth waiting for :) lol just kidding, I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, I wanna give a big thank you and congrats to ****give a lil' get a lil**** for being the 100th review! I give her the credit for inspiring this chapter and what's in it so a big thanks to her everyone! :) Anyway, without further ado, we find out the **_**real**_** reason behind Olivia's bitterness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Soooo, let me first say that I am so lucky to have such amazing readers and reviewers. Practically every review for the last chapter made me smile and/or laugh. Super happy :)**

**Sister of the Light:**

_I loved this. It was sweet, good and really well written. I'm surprised Olivia's mother hasn't found the letters yet, considering they were on the counter, but I wonder what will happen if she ever does? I love this story. I hope Liv writes back to Elliot :) :)_

**~First off, thank you so much. You don't know how much your review means to me. Secondly, you brought up a very good point, so thank you for helping me address the subject of Serena possibly finding the letters. **

**Det. Olivia Benson Stabler:**

_Wow. I can't believe Elliot said that (about using Olivia) even if he didn't meant it. Then again, high school boys are stupid, haha. great chapter. Can't wait to fiind out what else you have in store for us. _

**~Haha, I admit, I've had a few run-ins with high school boys similar to this. Let me tell you, it ain't pretty. **

**OneLife2rock:**

_Ah! This was so good! Like always! I love the reason she's mad and it really makes sense though! I didn't even think of that when I was trying to think about why she'd have something against him. And can I tell you that I am at a concert right now..I saw the email saying there was a new chapter up on my phone and I was BEYOND excited! The show started right as she got El's letter and I COULDN'T wait for intermission to start so I could finish the chapter! I'm even reviewing this on my phone and I'm still at the concert, anyways, great job! I loved it! Can't wait for the update! Sorry for the long review! :D_

**~Okay, your review had me laughing so hard because honestly I'm guilty of the same thing. I know if a story I'm currently reading gets updated, I read it wherever I am (even if I'm at the check out stand at Target) Hopefully I keep the story interesting enough where you'll want to continue to read it with that much eagerness. And as for the long review, no problem whatsoever :)**

**I love you guys all so much because you make me want to write just for the fun of it. The fact that you guys actually like this story makes me even happier. I wish I could all friend you or something, but I don't think FF has that feature...or if does, I haven't seen it. Oh well...okay now I'm done...let's get to the story, and forwarning, alot of this chapter is a flashback...okay now I'm really done.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Summer before Junior year<span>_

_Sixteen year olds Olivia Benson, Casey Novak, and Alex Cabot sat in silence as the car they were in drove to their destination. The three were exhausted; they had to leave Queens and be at JFK Airport at nearly four in the morning, before having to undergo an entire day of flying. When the three arrived in California they wanted nothing more than to sleep, but they still had to be driven more than two hours to their camp. _

_The car stopped in front of a cabin, and the driver turned around. He noticed all three of them asleep and he couldn't help but feel sympathy, knowing how tired they were. He gently nudged Alex, waking her just enough to get a full sentence in. "Hey Alex, we're here," he said, before getting out of the car and walking to the back, opening the truck and taking out their luggage. _

_Alex looked up and out of the car window, before letting out a sigh. She looked over to her right and noticed Casey and Olivia asleep. "Hey guys, we're here," she said, gently shaking them awake. _

_Olivia was the first to open her eyes. When she saw the cabins she let out a small yawn, before lifting her head off of Casey's shoulder and opening the car door. Casey quickly followed the brunette out, before all three walked to the back to retreive their luggage. "Should I notify your parents that the three of you arrived safely?"_

_Alex looked up at their driver and nodded. He was an old family friend, someone Alex's father had known through law school, and he was more than willing to drive the three down to camp. "Thanks Jake," Alex said, before grabbing her bags, watching as Olivia and Casey did the same. _

_Jake nodded, before closing the door to the trunk and walking to the driver's door. "You three have fun." He got into the car and started it. "But not too much fun!" he yelled out the window, before driving off. _

_Olivia laughed before walking towards the camp's front office. "Alex, remind me to thank your parents for paying for Casey and me to come."_

_Alex smiled and shrugged. "Will do."_

_The three walked into the office, where they met up with their camp leader, a woman in her early thirties named Elizabeth Donnelly. She quickly greeted the two, before giving them the run down of the night. She told the three to take their luggage to the dining hall, where they would meet their counselors, and she would be in there shortly. _

_The three quickly made their way to the dining hall, smiling when they saw the crowd of people inside. This summer was going to be fun. The three walked over to a nearby table, before they took a seat, all three of them anxious to get to their cabin so they would be able to rest. _

_"Geez Case, you realize we're only going to be here for a few weeks, not a year," Olivia said, glancing down at her friend's luggage. _

_Casey glared at Olivia before shrugging. "Hey, you never know," she said, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. _

_Olivia stood and took off her backpack, before she raised the strap of her duffle bag up and over her head and dropped it to the floor next to her suitcase. She raised her arms and stretched, allowing her limps the ability to be free and uncramped since their first flight. "Just can't stay away from me, can you Benson."_

_Olivia quickly stopped stretching, dropping her arms, along with her smile. She knew that voice anywhere, and quite frankly she wasn't sure what she'd do if he was here, especially after everything they had gone through at school. She turned around, her brown eyes quickly meeting with his blue, before a smile spread on his face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest defensively._

_Elliot shrugged. "My younger brother came to camp, my parents wanted me to come and keep an eye out for him." He eyed Olivia up and down, before giving her another smile. "Looks like we're going to be here, together for a few weeks," he said with a wink._

_Olivia rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to have her perfect summer away from home be ruined by a douche like Elliot. "Oh, I think we're going to spend as little time as possible together," she said, turning to take a seat next to Casey._

_Elliot opened his mouth but before he could speak Donnelly came into the hall. She quickly made her way up to the front of the hall and waited as everyone began to calm down and get quiet. "Hello everyone. I first want to say welcome! So, each cabin has a counselor who is in charge of activies and other things of that sort. Your counselors will be staying in the cabins with you, so don't try anything." There were a few laughs from some of the campers, causing Elizabeth to smile before continuing. "Also, we're trying something new this year. The counselors have decided to partner up, meaning alot of your activites will be together, giving you more time to socialize. Now, to get on with things, here are your counselors." A group of eight people stood and walked up to Elizabeth. There were four women, and four men and each was sporting a black shirt with the camp's logo on it. "Here are the counselors for the girls: Rebecca Oldrin, Gabriella Vasquez, Macey Cross, and Jennifer Bales." The four women gave a small wave to the crowd of campers, before Elizabeth moved on to the men. "The counselors for the boys are: Richard Burton, Tyson Bales, Scott Brennen, and Cameron Hall." Elizabeth looked over at the counselors and nodded. _

_The first counselor stood up. Her long carmel hair was up in a ponytail, and her hazel eyes poked out from behind a pair of glasses. "I'm Jenny, counselor for Cabin 3." She quickly wiped her bangs out of her face, before she called out the names of the eight girls that would be staying in her cabin. _

_Olivia let out a sigh, before leaning back onto the table. She watched as another three counselors came up, Gabriella, Richard, and Scott, and called up their campers, before she looked over at Casey who was practically asleep on the table. Olivia shook her head as she watched another one of the counselors walk up with a piece of paper in her hand. Her blonde hair was hidden under a baseball cap, and her big green eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses "Hey everyone. I'm Macey," she said flashing a smile and removing her sunglasses, placing them on top of her hat. "Okay, so I'm going to make this quick. I'm in cabin 7 and I have: Casey, Alex, Jessica, Taylor, Mary, Veronica, and Olivia." _

_Alex and Olivia both let out a sigh as they heard their names called, and for the same cabin. Alex quickly nudged Casey awake to tell her the news while Olivia turned back to face the counselors, watching as one of them men walked up. "Hey, I'm Tyson, Cabin 2 and I have: Elliot, Matthew, Kenton, Trent, John, David, and Garret." _

_The last two counselors quickly called up their counselors before Elizabeth began to speak once more. "Okay, so the counselors paired themselves up early today so here are the pairs. Cabin 3, Jenny, you are with Cabin 8 Scott." Olivia looked over at Elliot and silently prayed her cabin wouldn't be paired up with his. She wanted to stay away from him, not get closer. "Cabin 4, Ricky, you're with Cabin 1 Gabby. Cabin 7, Macey you're with," she looked back at her clipboard for reference, before nodding and looking back up, "You guys are with Cabin 2, Tyson."_

* * *

><p><em>After being assigned everything and having heard the rules, the campers were led by their counselors to their cabins. When they all got into the cabin, the girls were glad to see that it was a decent size. There were a total of six bunk beds, three on each side of the cabin, as well as a few trunks to store the girls' things. "Okay, pick whatever bed you like," Macey said, as she tossed her clipboard onto the top bunk closest to the door. Alex threw her bags onto the bed directly under Macey's bunk, knowing the two would get along just fine after their small chat in the dining hall. <em>

_Once Olivia saw Alex throw down her bags, she let her duffle bag slip off her shoulder and onto the bed across from her friend's. She took a seat on her bed for the next few weeks, and watched as Casey threw one of her bags on the bunk on top of Olivia's. "You snore I'm kicking you," Olivia said with a chuckle._

_Casey only glared at Olivia and stuck out her tongue, before tossing another bag onto the bunk. Olivia rolled her eyes, before quickly looking over the cabin, watching as the other girls claimed their beds. On the way to their cabin, Olivia, Casey, and Alex had struck up conversations with the girls they would be rooming with, hoping to get over that initial awkard stage. The first one who had spoken to them was Veronica, or Ronnie as her cousin, Jessica, who was also living with them, had pointed out. Ronnie had dark wavy hair that came to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She had just turned sixteen and was going to be a junior in High School in the fall. She was from Chicago, born and raised, and spoke with a slight accent. Ronnie's cousin Jessica, or Jess, was also sixteen and going to be a junior, but unlike her cousin she and her family moved from their neighborhood in Chicago to help out her dad's father in Puerto Rico. Jess and Ronnie could pass for twins, and had it not been for the fact that Jess' hair was cut short and in a pixie cut, they probably could've gotten away with some major identity confusion. Olivia let a smirk play on her face when she noticed Ronnie lay on the bottom bunk, while Jess quickly climbed to the top bunk. Figures the two would be bunking together. _

_Next on the list was seventeen year old Taylor. She was going to be a Senior in High School, and was the eldest camper in their cabin. Olivia was the first to speak to Taylor, and after getting over that initial small talk, she learned that the two had quite a lot of things in common. Taylor was from South Dakota, and like Olivia, was the daughter of a single mother, after her father had walked out on her mother when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to be a police officer as well, well that or a counselor for kids, and Olivia knew the two would get along great. She watched as Taylor threw her duffle bag on the top bed of the bunk next to Olivia's and Casey's, before laying down on the bottom bed. She was definitely going to use her seniority to gain her own bed. _

_Lastly was Mary, the youngest camper in their cabin. At only fourteen, she was going to be going into High School in the fall as a Freshman, and she was absolutely terrified. Mary was from Oregon, and after learning that her parents were going to be at a conference for work for nearly five weeks, she was forced to come to camp where hopefully she would become social. Olivia watched as she climbed onto the top bunk next to Jess', before pulling a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. She quickly pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, before looking over the room. Mary caught Olivia's eyes with her own, and unsure of what she should do, started to panic. Olivia offered the girl a smile, before getting off her bed, and walking over to the scared kid. "Hey," Olivia greeted softly._

_"Hi," Mary replied quietly, looking down at her backpack which was laying on the floor. She wanted to get it, but that would mean she would have to ask Olivia to move, which ment she would have to talk to her._

_Olivia, seeing her dilema, quickly bent down and picked up the backpack. "Here ya go," she said, placing the bag on the bed next to Mary, before offering her another smile. "Just so you know, everyone here thinks you're super cool," she said, hoping to get a positive reaction out of the shy girl._

_Mary quickly looked up, before meeting Olivia's eyes with her own, a smile forming on her face. "Really?" she asked._

_Olivia nodded, her smile growing wider. "You bet," she said with a wink, before turning around and heading back to her own bunk. She quickly laid down, and closed her eyes, content to finally be able to relax when she felt someone hit her shoulder. She opened her eyes, before leaning over the side of her bed, meeting Taylor's eyes as she leaned over her own bed. "Hey, that was really nice of you."_

_Olivia shrugged. "It was nothing," she said, as she sat back up. She watched as Taylor went back to relaxing before she got off her bed and stretched. She looked over at Alex who was busy unpacking, before looking up at Casey, who was trying to figure out why she had brought so many things. She quickly looked down at her own luggage before shrugging. Deciding she would unpack later, she walked out of the cabin, stopping when she saw Macey talking to someone she knew quite well. _

_"Olivia?" he asked, causing Macey to turn around as well. _

_Olivia groaned inwardly. Could this summer get any worse. She quickly plastered a fake smile onto her face, before speaking. "Hi Trent," she said, watching as Macey turned back to the smaller blonde who was once her partner. _

_"I'll see you later," she said. Trent nodded at the older woman, before giving a small nod and wave to Olivia and taking off to his own cabin. "How do you know Trent?" Macey asked, pulling off her sunglasses. She used the end of her shirt to wipe the lenses clean, before placing them on top of her baseball cap. _

_"We were partners in our Health class," she replied, as she leaned up against the doorframe._

_"Ah," Macey said, nodding. "So you're the Olivia my little brother kept talking about."_

_Olivia looked at Macey and smiled. Of course after it was pointed out, the resemblance between the two was quite obvious; the same blonde hair, the same green eyes, she didn't know how she missed it. "The one and only. So, you're Trent's sister?" _

_Macey nodded. "Yeah, I'm Junior over at UCLA. Came to California to get away from the chaos of New York."_

_"And you went to L.A. to do that?" Olivia asked with a laugh._

_Macey let out a laugh, before nodding. "Oh well," she said, before walking back into the cabin. Olivia walked into the cabin, stopping near Alex's bed, and listening to what Macey had to say. "Okay everyone," she said, gaining everyone's attention, forcing them to stop what they had been doing. "It's time for dinner, and for tonight we're going to be eating with Cabin 2." _

_All the girls nodded, before getting off their beds and walking out of the cabin. Olivia watched as Macey shook her hair free from the mess it had been in under the hat, before putting her sunglasses back on. "You ready to go?" she asked Olivia._

_Olivia nodded, before walking out of the cabin with Macey. Truth was, she wished she could skip dinner, it would mean she wouldn't have to risk running into Elliot again, especially since they were eating with his cabin. _

_The two quickly made their way to the dining hall and quickly got situated with the rest of their cabin. Macey took a seat near the end of the table, as Olivia took a seat next to Taylor, across from Alex. It wasn't long before the boys made their way over to the table, squeezing in wherever there was room. "Do you think I can sit here?"_

_Olivia looked behind her and dropped her head. "No," she said over her shoulder, rolling her eyes when she felt Taylor nudge her shoulder.  
>"Liv, he's a cutie," she whispered, before winking at her new friend.<em>

_Olivia only sighed, before she moved over, allowing Elliot to take a seat. "Thanks," he mumbled, before turning to everyone else. He watched as another boy from his cabin, Garret, sat next to Taylor, and he let out a very audible groan when Trent made his way inbetween Alex and Casey. Obviously the man was not over the fact that he had stolen Olivia as a partner. "So, this is my brother Mat," Elliot said, more to Olivia than anyone else._

_Olivia looked over at the smaller boy sitting to the right of Elliot before offering him a small smile. "Hi," she said, before turning back to the girls, trying to ignore Elliot. _

_"So, is it just me, or does Macey seem to have a thing for your guys' counselor?" Taylor asked, watching as Tyson sat next to Macey with a large smile on his face.._

_Everyone turned to watch as Tyson gave her a small wink, before nodding at something that was said. "Who Tyson?" Everyone turned back to look at Trent. "Yeah, that's her boyfriend," he said with a shrug. _

_"And how would you know that squirt?" Garret said with a smirk. Trent was one of the smallest guys here, so it was only natural that the other guys loved to pick on him, even though he was part of their own cabin._

_Trent glared over at Garret. "Because Macey's my sister," he said with another shrug. _

_Casey looked around the room, stopping when she saw a certain someone she was sure she could've gone this summer without. She quickly nudged Alex and pointed out the girl, before getting Olivia's attention and showing her what had just walked into the dining hall with a group of girls. Olivia saw what Casey was trying to show her and let out a very frustrated groan. This was officially going to be the worst summer ever. "What's Kathy doing here?" Alex asked out loud, hoping Elliot got the hint. _

_Elliot looked over his shoulder, his smile fading when he saw the blonde sitting at a table with the rest of her cabin. "I have no idea."_

_Casey shook her head, unconvinced. "Come on Stabler, she's your girlfriend."_

_Elliot shook his head. "Ex-girlfriend," he said, correcting Casey._

_"Riiight," Alex said, knowing that the two would be back together by the end of the summer, if not the week. _

_Taylor opened her mouth to speak, however before she could get anything out, another guy came up to the table and took a seat next to Trent, right across from Elliot. "Sorry guys what did I miss?" he asked. He looked up and noticed Olivia and his face instantly changed, a smile forming on his face. "Hi, I'm David," he said, extending his arm across the table._

_Olivia looked up, meeting Alex's eyes with her own, before shaking David's hand. "Olivia," she said with a smile. _

_"Can I just say that you are- Ow!" David looked over at Elliot who only shrugged._

_"Sorry, my foot just slipped," he said before turning to look at his brother. _

_Olivia looked over at Elliot, already annoyed that he was there, as well as his "ex-girlfriend", before looking back at everyone else who was engaging in a whole different conversation. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><em>"This should be fun," Casey said with a smirk, watching as the boys from Cabin 2 began to strip down to their swim trunks. <em>

_It was their third week at camp, and the summer had, much to Olivia's suprise, proved to be quite enjoyable. She and Elliot had been able to move past things and actually had started to get along once more. Wanting to prove a point, Elliot had made sure Kathy stayed as far away from him as possible, wanting nothing more to do with her, which seemed to make whatever tension he and Olivia had disappear. _

_Alex looked over at Casey and shook her head, before pulling off her shirt, revealing the red bikini top. "Just hurry up so we can start." _

_Macey and Tyson, as well as both their campers, had started a competition the first day after dinner, saying that they could beat the others in whatever challenge. Today's challenge was a race; swimming from the dock to shore near the woods and back. Each person had to do one lap, and the team that finished first would be the winners of the whole competition. _

_Casey quickly took off her clothes, fixed her blue bathing suit, and looked around. "Hey, where's Liv?" she asked, searching the surrounding cabins. _

_Alex shrugged, as Taylor walked up to the two dressed in a purple two piece. "She was over with Elliot talking with Macey and Ty," she said, before scooping her hair into a ponytail and tying it with a rubberband. _

_Casey gave Alex a smirk, before walking to where the guys were, Alex and Taylor following close behind. "Ready to lose," she said, sticking her tongue out._

_Garret rolled his eyes, and laughed. "In your dreams Case."_

_Mat tilted his head, before looking around the camp. "Has anyone seen my brother?" he asked, searching for Elliot. _

_No sooner had the question left his lips, did Elliot and Olivia come into view. The two were laughing, and the group could only suspect it was because of another cheesy line Elliot had used on Olivia. The two made their way over to everyone, stopping when they noticed the looks they were receiving. "What?" Olivia asked, feeling a little awkward that everyone was staring at her. _

_Everyone shrugged, before they went back to what they were doing. Elliot quickly took off his shirt, getting ready for the race, rolling his eyes when he saw David give Olivia a small wave. The poor boy had been crushing on Olivia, and making advances on her since camp had started, and each and every time Olivia shot him down. Elliot watched as Olivia gave him a polite wave, before pulling off her shirt and tugging down her shorts, leaving her in a brown bikini. Elliot could only stare at her, unable to help but think that she looked beautiful. _

_His thoughs were interrupted when Macey and Tyson came and joined everyone. "Okay, so here's the order of swimmers," Tyson said looking at the boys. "David you're first, then Garret, Trent, Matt, Kenton, John, and Elliot will finish it off for us."_

_Macey turned to the girls before speaking. "Okay, Alex, you're starting for us. Then Mary, Taylor, Ronnie, Jess, Casey, and Olivia you're ending it for us." Everyone nodded, before walking up to the dock in their order. Macey blew the whistle around her neck, signaling the start of the race, and both Alex and David dove into the lake. They quickly swam to the shore, making sure to grab one of the flags for their teams that Macey and Tyson had put there earlier, before rushing back into the water and swimming back to the dock. _

_Elliot watched as each member of his team jumped into the water and swam. He stole a quick glance over at Olivia who was cheering on Casey, who was a little behind John. John quickly reached the dock, and Elliot gave Olivia a smirk before jumping into the lake. When Casey reached the dock, Olivia dove into the lake and swam the fastest she had ever swam, hoping to catch up to Elliot. She was a few inches behind him when they both reached the shore and grabbed their flags, before rushing back into the water._

_She had caught up to him by the time they had started to swim back, and she knew that if she kept up the pace she was at, she could beat him. Her heart started to pound faster when she heard Elliot start to speed up. She quickly began to swim faster, working past the burning in her muscles. She was competitive, and dammit, she was going to win. _

_Everyone on the dock was cheering, drawing the attention from other campers who stopped what they were doing to watch the ending of the race. Olivia's heart continued to pound as she saw the dock nearing. A few more kicks and she would be there. She reached out and touched the dock seconds before Elliot did, finally relieved that the race was over and that she had won it for the team._

_The girls began to scream and jump, happy that they had won the competition. "Good job Liv," Elliot said, panting, trying to catch his breath._

_Olivai looked over at him and smiled. "You too," she said, before taking a deep breath. She had to admit, racing with him had been fun, and she wouldn't have had it any other way._

* * *

><p><em>As part of their prize, the girls, as well as the boys, were rewarded with a campfire, complete with silly games and smores. It was now dark and everyone had gone to bed, everyone except Elliot and Olivia, who sat looking at the stars, taking the time to get to know each other better. "Want to go down to the lake?" Elliot asked Olivia, hoping they could get away from the cabins and take a peaceful walk.<em>

_Olivia nodded, before grabbing his hand and heading down to the dock. Once they were there, the two sat on the dock and continued talking. Elliot told Olivia about his dreams of becoming an architect, and Olivia told Elliot how she wanted to become a cop, although she left out the main reason behind this decision. They talked about school, and friends, and Elliot's father wanting him to join the military. _

_Finally, after two hours of friendly conversation on the dock, Elliot brought up the question that he had been wanting to ask ever since school had ended. "So, Liv," he began, turning to look her in the eye, "Why do you hate me?"_

_Olivia was taken back by his question. "I don't hate you," she said, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering where the hell that had come from._

_"Then why did you not talk to me the first week here. Why did you trade partners in Health? Why'd you hurt me?"_

_Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and widened hers. "Elliot, you had a girlfriend, who teased and tortured me, and you did absolutely nothing to stop her. You told her you were using me for a grade, how could I have possibly hurt you?" she asked, her voice raising slightly._

_Elliot took a deep breath, his eyes softening. "Because," he began as his right hand cupped the side of her face. His thumb wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eye, and he knew he had to tell her the truth. "Seeing you walk away from me was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to go through." He leaned down, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, letting her know that what he felt for her was real. _

_Olivia didn't know how to react. Having Elliot's lips on her own was indescribable, and she didn't want the feeling to stop anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to be as close to him as possible. When the need for air became too much, Elliot pulled away from her lips, before immediately placing his lips at the base of her neck, peppering small kisses up and down her body. "Elliot," Olivia whispered, trying to warn him that he was effecting her body in a way she could only describe as magical. She knew where things were headed, and she didn't want either of them regretting it if things went too far._

_Elliot pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. He smiled when he saw those beautiful brown eyes shine, the light from the moon hitting them at the perfect angle, making them sparkle. "Are you sure?" he asked, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand. _

_Olivia continued to stare in his eyes and nodded, giving him another kiss. "Elliot, I'm a-"_

_Elliot cut her off with his lips on hers. "You're my first," he whispered, as he gently lowered her onto her back. _

_Olivia watched as he climbed on top of her and she smiled. She was going to lose her virginity, she only hoped things would be as perfect as they were at that moment. "And you're mine," she whispered back, as he took of his shirt. _

_He quickly stopped, realizing things could possibly backfire. "Liv, as much fun as that baby project was, I don't think I can do it in real life, at least not now."_

_Olivia let out a giggle. She knew the chances of Elliot carrying a condom at summer camp were very slim, plus it wasn't like he had expected this to happen. "I have it covered," she said, grateful that she had started taking birth control after her sixteenth birthday when her mother had attempted, very awkwardly mind you, to have a sex talk with her. _

_Elliot nodded, before pulling her shirt over her head, and her shorts off her body, leaving her in her bikini from earlier. He placed a kiss behind her ear, before pulling back to look at her once more. "You're beautiful," he whispered, giving her a smile, before moving his hands to untie her bikini string._

* * *

><p>Olivia awoke with a start. She tried to control her breathing, panting to help slow her heart rate. When she had finally calm down enough to relax, she realized how sweaty she was. She quickly glanced over at the clock on her night stand and groaned. 3:52 am. She took off her shirt and threw it on the floor, before laying her head back onto her pillow and falling back asleep, hoping she wouldn't dream about that summer again.<p>

When she woke up a few hours later, she quickly got dressed, and made her way downstairs. She had a week until she would be at Poilce camp, and Casey and Alex were leaving a few days after she did, so the three of them wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

She walked into the kitchen, stopping when she noticed Serena sitting at the table drinking something from a mug. Olivia could only hope it wasn't alcohol. Since it was summer, Serena wasn't teaching, meaning she could get drunk as she wanted without having to worry about have a hangover for lectures.

Olivia tried to walk past her mother, but when she heard her voice, she froze. "Olivia?" Please be sober, she thought to herself, before taking a deep breath.

Olivia turned and made her way to the table, taking a seat across from her mother. "Yes?" she asked, bracing herself for another yelling match.

Serena looked up and looked her daughter in the eye. She flinched slightly, remembering those same brown eyes glaring at her while she was in college, before she took a breath. "Are you all packed for camp?" she asked.

Olivia let out a breath. She was sober, good. "Uh, kinda. I still need to finish up, but I have a week." Olivia began to bounce her leg, anxious to get out of there. Serena had been trying to sober up, but when she failed she usually took out her frustrations on Olivia. She didn't want to be there when her mother failed again.

Serena nodded. "Where are you going so early?"

Olivai contimplated lying, but she knew if her mother found out she had lied she'd get in so much trouble. "Just going over to Alex's before I have to leave."

Serena nodded once more, before taking a sip from the mug. "It's only coffee," she said when she noticed the look her daughter was giving her. "Anyway, you want to tell me about these?" she said, lifting two envelopes from the table.

Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the familiar emblem on the envelopes. "It's, uh, it's nothing Mom," Olivia said, reaching for the envelopes.

Serena watched as her daughter shoved the envelopes into her bag, before she raised an eyebrow. "Is it a boy?" she asked. Ever since she had found out Olivia had dated one of her students she was always cautious with Olivia around boys. She didn't want her daughter getting mixed up with the wrong person. She cared for her, even if she couldn't show it all the time.

"It's no one," Olivia said, before rising from her chair. "I'm going to be late," was the last thing she said, before walking out of the kitchen, and out the front door.

* * *

><p>Exhausted from the day, Olivia collapsed on her bed. She let out a groan when her phone began to ring. She quickly got up and walked over to where she left her bag on her desk, grabbed the phone inside, and answered it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, just wanted to see if we're up for swimming at my house?" Melinda asked.

Olivia thought for a minute before nodding. Melinda was going out of town for college, so she wanted to spend time with her before she had to leave. "Sure, I'll text Casey and Alex."

"Okay, cool. See you tomorrow Liv." With that Melinda hung up.

Olivia looked at her phone and sighed. She only had a few more days with her friends, and then she would be out of there, away for three months. She wouldn't even get to see Alex or Casey until about two weeks before school started, and the thought alone made her sad. She looked at her bag and noticed the two envelopes still inside. She debated whether or not she should bother reading them, but soon curiousity took over.

She quickly grabbed them and headed to her bed. Once she was comfortable, she opened one of the envelopes, reading the letter Elliot had written.

_**Dear Olivia,**_

_**I haven't heard from you for about three weeks, and it's worrying me. You're mad at me, and I want to know why. I think I deserve to know why. Please, just tell me what I did.**_

_**~Elliot**_

She tossed the letter aside, before grabbing the other envelope and opening it, reading the second letter she had received.

_**Dear Olivia,**_

_**I wish I could've heard from you, because you were the only one keeping me sane here at this hellhole. I just wanted to let you know I graduate from Basic Military Training in a few days, and I will be in Queens for about two days. We should meet up somewhere. It was nice talking to you, well it was for me.**_

_**~Elliot**_

Olivia closed her eyes, before throwing herself back against the mattress. How was she going to explain what he had done to her. He probably didn't even remember it himself.

* * *

><p><em>Elliot laid on top of Olivia, panting, not wanting to move. He pulled a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, and smiled at her, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "That was amazing," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.<em>

_Olivia nodded in agreement, before leaning up to kiss him once more. She could definitely get used to this feeling. She had always heard of horror stories where someone's first time was horrible and awkward, but with Elliot they had both thouroughly enjoyed it. "We should probably get to the cabins," Olivia said, running her hand through Elliot's hair._

_He snuggled his head into her chest, taking a deep breath, before shaking his head. "I don't wanna," he said with a pout, before resting his head back on Olivia's chest, causing her to laugh._

_Olivia opened her mouth to speak, when she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Elliot, someone's coming," she told him, trying to get him to sit up._

_"So," he said, his eyes closing. _

_"So? So I don't want to be caught naked on the dock." _

_"Benson! Stabler! Where are you guys?" the two heard Macey's voice call out._

_"Come on guys, we don't want to have to call Donnelly to come search for you" Tyson said, as he shined his flashlight around looking for them._

_Elliot raised his head when he heard the counselor's voices. Olivia quickly pushed Elliot off of her, and looked over her shoulder. "Shit," she muttered. There wasn't enough time for the two of them to get dressed, before Macey and Tyson spotted them. _

_"What do we do?" Elliot asked, panicking. Before Olivia could say anything, she pushed him into the lake, jumping in right after. "Liv, what the hell?" Elliot asked, trying to shake the water out from his hair._

_"Would you rather-"_

_"There you are," Tyson said, shining his light down on the two. "What the hell have you been doing?"_

_Elliot shrugged. "Going for a swim," he said with a smile._

_Macey looked over at the two, before lifting Olivia's swimsuit. "Right," she said, unconvinced. "Get dressed," she said, tossing the two their swimsuits._

_Once the two were in their bathing suits, they got out of the lake and walked over to Macey, who held out the rest of their clothing. "You're not going to tell Donnelly are you?" Olivia asked, as she put on her shorts._

_Macey looked at the two, before looking over at Tyson and smiling, remembering what had happened the summer the two of them met. "Just be lucky we found you. Now, get to your cabins."_

_The two nodded, before rushing over to their cabins, grateful that their counselors would keep what happened between them a secret._

* * *

><p><em>Olivia woke up and noticed Casey and Alex hovering over her, watching her sleep. "What the hell," she said, placing her pillow of her face.<em>

_"Oh don't what the hell us Benson, you have some explaining to do," Casey said, grabbing the pillow and tossing it off the bed. _

_"Where were you last night?" Alex asked, taking a seat on the edge of Olivia's bed._

_Olivia groaned, before she got up and changed out of her sleeping shorts and tank. She quickly got dressed and put on her shoes, trying to avoid her friends' stares. "I was swimming," she said over her shoulder, before walking out of the cabin._

_Alex smirked, as did Casey, before they followed her out of the cabin. "Swimming my ass. You got laid last night," Casey said when the two had caught up to the brunette. _

_Olivia didn't say anything, she only continued to walk. "So, who was it?" Alex asked, interested to know who Olivia had been out with last night. "Was it David?" she asked, knowing the boy had the biggest crush on Olivia. _

_"I'm not telling you guys anything," Olivia said, as she turned the corner heading to the dining hall. "That's for me to know and for you guys to never-" She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her, her eyes watering nearly instantly. _

_When Casey saw the scene she rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you, they'd be back by the end of the summer." _

_Olivia continued to stare at Elliot and Kathy kissing. Kathy had Elliot up against one of the walls, and things looked like they were getting pretty heated. She didn't know why, but she was sure she felt her heart break, and she did not like the feeling one bit. _

_Alex watched as her friend tried to keep the tears from falling when the realization hit her. "You slept with Elliot," she said, suddenly feeling horrible that Olivia had to see this the morning after he had slept with her. _

_Olivia said nothing, before she took a deep breath and walked into the dining hall. She took a seat at their table, hoping Elliot would know to keep his distance. "Hey Liv," she heard from behind her._

_Olivia took a deep breath, her hand clenching into a fist. Before she knew what she was doing, she turned to face Elliot, angry. "Bastard," she said, before punching him in the crotch. _

_Elliot's smile faded, as he doubled over in pain. He watched Olivia walk away, and he wanted nothing more than to follow her and ask her what he had done wrong. He laid on the floor in pain, watching as half the dining hall turned to look at him, and he could only feel one thing. His heart breaking._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to first say sorry. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, and sorry the flashback was so long. And sorry it was majorly OOC...okay now that I'm done with the sorrys, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**I hope I didn't disappoint my readers, because that would make me mucho sad lol**

**P.S. Macey yes, I used your name...but in a good way :)**

**Up next: An afternoon of swimming raises some questions about a secret relationship; and certain blue eyed Marine arrives in Queens **

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo, here's the next chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**NCIS-SVUgurl:**

_Must... Stay... Awake.. Must.. Read... Must... Reveiw... Ok... FANFLIPPIMGTASTIC AWESOMLY AMAZUNG SRY IF WORDS R MISPELLED IM DOIN THIS VIA IPOD AND I HATE THE KEYS BUT UPDATE! an tell ur friend im sorry :( anyway i need sleep so keep on writing you rock at it!_

**~hahaha, first off, it's cool. I mispell things a lot, and I know how especially frustrating ipods can make you with spelling mistakes. As for my friend, I will be sure to let her know :) You go on and sleep. I'm gonna keep writing :)**

**lawandorderSVUismylife:**

_Right now, I want to say two things to Elliot. 1. Fuck you. 2. I love you._

_God this chapter was absolutely amazing. But how the HELL could he do that to liv? I know it had something to do with Kathy. Either she forced him or...yeah. She totally forced him. Or something along the lines of that. Poor Olivia. That would suck to have our heart broken like that. I wouldve hit him in the crotch too. Haha. _

**~Hmmm, is it sooo hard to believe Elliot could do that to Olivia? I know, I wouldn't believe it either, I guess you're all just gonna have to wait to see what really happened. But it's happened to me before and I did exactly what Liv did ;)**

**Sister of the Light:**

_Wow! Great chapter. I loved that it was long. I'm amazed Liv's mother didn't attack her for not telling her about the letters. As I was reading it I was waiting for her to hit her or something. I can't believe Elliot did that to Liv, although something tells me Kathy might have taken him off guard with the kiss and Liv and her friends were just at the wrong place at the wrong time so to speak. _

**~You know, I was thinking about Serena going all postal, but then I thought that I didn't want Olivia to get hurt, again. As for the Kathy Elliot thing, like I said before, you're just gonna have to wait :)**

**shaishaisvu:**

_I enjoyed! Even though the flashback was soooo long, it was 10 times better! I LOVEEEE this story! When you first said that they were all at summer camp and the real reason why she hated him I thought "they did IT, and he broke her heart!" Anyways, UPDATE soooooon, or I WILL be forced to go on hunger strike!_

**~Haha, yeah at first I didn't know what I was gonna do to make Olivia hate Elliot, but then I realized I would put what was the obvious choice. As for the flashbacks, I'm glad you liked :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning, trying to forget the constant dreams that haunted her. She hated having to relive the moments in which she was betrayed the most. It just reminded her that she was never going to find happiness.<p>

She quickly sat up in her bed, her back resting against her headboard, before she wiped her face clear of the sweat that had been caused by her dreams. She wanted, needed, to forget all about Elliot, but knowing that he was the one who had been writing to her for the past couple of weeks has only brought back those feelings she had tried so desperately to bury.

Olivia closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. 10:16 am. She let out another sigh, as she began to roll out the kinks in her neck from a very fitfull night's sleep. She jumped when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered, walking over to her dresser, before she rummaged through the drawers for her bathing suit.

"Hey, what time are you heading over to Melinda's?" Alex asked.

Olivia thought for a minute, before she answered. "I'm actually going to head over in a few minutes, why?"

"No reason. I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, before she hung up the phone. She pulled out her brown bikini from her top drawer and tossed it onto her bed, before tossing her phone onto the bed. She really didn't have anything to do, so she figured she'd head over to Melinda's house early and see if there was anything she could help out with before everyone else started showing up.

After a quick shower, she dressed in her bathing suit, putting on her bikini, before pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top over the swimsuit. She put a headband on, keeping her crazy hair back, before she quickly brushed her teeth and packed the rest of her bag with an extra set of clothes and other things needed. When she was good and ready, she left the house, walking next door to Melinda's house.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door gently, and waited for someone to answer. The door opened, revealing an older looking gentleman, who smiled when he saw the young brunette in front of him. "Olivia, you're here early."

Olivia only shrugged, before giving the man a smile. "Yeah, really didn't have anything to do," she said with a small chuckle. "Hope I'm not intruding."

Melinda's father moved aside, allowing Olivia to step into the house. "No, no, you're always welcome." He closed the door, before looking back at the teenager. "Melinda's out in the back," he said, before walking back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't need any help?"<p>

Melinda looked over her shoulder, giving her "special guest" a smirk, before shaking her head. "I already told you, I'm good." She turned back to the table of drinks, before she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his lips finding the skin of her shoulders. "Babe, stop, my dad'll catch us."

"So," he said, his lips placing another kiss on her bare shoulder.

Melinda placed the cups she hand in her hands on the table, before turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a smile, before she pressed her lips to his.

"Well, I guess everyone has their secrets."

The two quickly pulled apart, before looking over to the back door. Melinda's eyes widened when she saw Olivia standing there, just having witnessed her kissing her boyfriend; a boyfriend no one knew about. "Liv, I, uh- How'd you get in?"  
>Olivia raised an eyebrow, before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Your dad let me in," she said, before she walked over to the two. "So...how long has this been going on?"<p>

Melinda looked at her boyfriend, before looking over at Olivia. "About a year," she muttered. "I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it." She let out a sigh. "But since you already know, Olivia, meet Fin, my boyfriend," she said, grabbing Fin's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "He went to Bayside last year and-"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I've met him before," she said, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

Fin nodded, before shaking her hand. "Yeah, I met her once when she was with Elliot."

At the mention of Elliot's name, Olivia froze. She quickly shook it off, but not before Melinda and Fin saw. "Nice to see you again," she said, offering him another smile.

Fin nodded and smiled. Truth was, he hadn't really spoken to Olivia since that day in the hallway. Sure, he had seen her around, and he heard Elliot speak about her non-stop, but this was the first time he'd come face to face with her in over two years. "You too." His arm returned back to it's spot around Melinda's waist, pulling her close.

Melinda opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by yet another voice. "Okay, who's ready to party?" The three looked over to see Casey walk out into the backyard, pulling Chester out with her. Behind the two of them were Alex and Trevor, who were both quiet.

Melinda looked over at Olivia, giving her a small smile, before greeting everyone. "Pool's ready, there are drinks here, and the food is cooking," she said with a smile. She grabbed Fin's hand and pulled him closer before she gave everyone a smile. "This is my boyfriend, Fin, please don't be weird to him."

Everyone let out a laugh and nodded their heads, before going back to their own thing. Olivia quickly walked up to Casey and Chester, watching as Alex and Trevor stood a good distance away. "Hey Benson," Chester said with a smile, once Olivia had reached the two.

Olivia returned the smile, before looking over at Casey. "What's wrong with them?" she asked, nodding her head towards Alex and Trevor.

Casey looked at the two, before shrugging. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her bathing suit top, before tugging off her shorts. "They didn't ride with us, Trevor drove." Casey pulled her hair up into a pony tail, before looking over at Chester. He was dressed in a pair of red swim trunks, and Casey had to remind herself to keep her hands to herself. "You coming?" she asked Olivia, noticing the brunette was still in her clothes.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts, before nodding. She quickly pulled off her tank top and shorts, before grabbing a very important item. "Casey," she said, handing the red head the tube of sunscreen.

Casey looked at the sunscreen, before glaring at her friend. "Really?"

Olivia let out a snicker. "You know what happened last time you didn't put it on. Now unless you want to burn to a crisp again, put some on."

Casey grabbed the sunscreen, before squeezing some into the palm of her hand. "You're not going to use some?" she asked, rubbing it onto her arms.

"Already did," Olivia replied with a smirk.

Chester came up behind Olivia and placed his arm around her waist, confusing her. "Good," was all he said, before he pulled her back into the pool with him.

Olivia barely had enough time to let out a scream before she hit the water with a loud splash, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch the scene.

* * *

><p>Trevor looked over and watched as Chester pulled Olivia into the pool, before he let out a small chuckle. "She's going to kill him," he whispered, before turning back to Alex, watching as she pulled off her shorts and placed them on the chair behind her.<p>

"We'll talk about this later," she said, before pulling off her shirt, tossing it onto her shorts. She watched as Trevor nodded, before he pulled off his shirt and rubbed a hand down his face.

The two quickly made their way over to Casey, watching as Olivia resurfaced. "Lake!" she screamed, before she splashed him in the face and dunked his head under the water.

* * *

><p>Fin sat next to Melinda, watching as Olivia continued to talk with Casey. "So, what's Olivia's deal with Elliot?" he asked, wanting to know why she had froze when he had mentioned Elliot's name earlier.<p>

Melinda looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Let's just say he hurt her a while ago, and she likes to hold a grudge." She thought for a moment, before biting her lip. "Do you still talk to him?"

Fin nodded. "I do, well I did, before he went to Boot camp. He's called me once since then, mentioned a new girl he met by mistake."

"Writing her letters?"

Fin nodded. "How'd you know that?"

Melinda pointed to Olivia. "That's who he's been writing." Fin's eyes widened. "She just found out a few days ago."

Fin nodded, before he looked over at the brunette again. He watched as Chester pulled Olivia into the pool, before letting out a laugh. "Please tell me he has life insurance."

Melinda only shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Olivia resurfaced, taking a deep breath. She had to admit, she hadn't expected Chester to pull her into the pool, so she hadn't had the chance to take a breath before it happened. "Lake!" she screamed, before splashing him in the face. When she saw that he had also resurfaced, she swam over to him and dunked his head under the water. "Asshole," she said, as she swam back to where everyone else sat laughing. She quicly hoisted herself onto the ledge, before taking the headband out of her hair and shaking the water out of it.<p>

"Well that was entertaining," Casey said, taking a seat next to Olivia.

Olivia slicked her short hair back and sighed. "Yeah, this too," she said, before pushing Casey in the pool, letting out a small laugh. She looked over her shoulder at Alex and Trevor, raising an eyebrow. "Either of you want to comment on what just happened?" she asked with smirk.

Without answering, Trevor jumped into the pool, trying to avoid being thrown in by Olivia. Alex rolled her eyes, before diving in after him. Olivia let out another laugh, before jumping back in.

* * *

><p>He sat in the booth across from his girlfriend, trying desperately not to roll his eyes as she continued to talk about herself. Since he had arrived back in Queens, all he had heard from Kathy was how she was going to get fat, and how everyone was judging her.<p>

He wiped his hand down his face before letting out a sigh. "Elliot, did you hear anything I said?"

Elliot looked up at Kathy, watching as she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around with her finger. "Yeah, yeah, I heard. You're gonna get fat."

"Elliot!"

"Kathy, come on you're pregnant. It's bound to happen," he said, taking a sip of the soda in front of him.

Kathy glared at her boyfriend. "That doesn't mean you have to be such a dick," she said with a sigh.

Elliot looked at the woman in front of him and rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>"I could go for a smoothie right now," Casey said, standing from her spot on the floor.<p>

Olivia looked at her friend and nodded. After a few hours of swimming and a good lunch, a smoothie sounded like a perfect way to end the night. "I'm down," she said, standing from her seat and walking over to her bag. She pulled out her car keys, before looking at the group. "Who's coming?" Everyone raised their hands, which made Olivia laugh. "Alex, Trevor, my car. Casey, you take Chester, Fin and Melinda." Everyone headed to their assigned car, before getting in and driving off.

It only took a few minutes to drive to a local burger joint known for its smoothies and milkshakes, but to Casey it seemed to be too long. As soon as she had parked, she jumped out of the car and ran inside, nearly knocking over a couple. "I guess she wants her smoothie," Fin said with a smile.

They all walked into the resteraunt, taking a seat at the large booth Casey was at. They quickly ordered their deserts and waited for their orders to be ready. "Great, look who's here," Alex said, nodding her head to a table on the other end of the resteraunt.

Everyone turned and saw non other than Kathy Malone. "Ugh, let's hurry up and get our stuff," Olivia said, rising when she heard her order number called. She went to the counter and got her smoothie, taking a sip as soon as she grabbed the delicious treat. Not knowing there was someone behind her, she quickly turned around, bumping into said person's chest, spilling her smoothie over both their shirts. "Dammit," she muttered. "I'm sorry," she said, before looking up at who she had bumped into. It was unmistakable. Those eyes were a dead give away, and if she had thought losing her precious smoothie was bad, then things were about to get worse.

He continued to look at her, unable to help the smile that grazed his lips. He hadn't seen her in over a year, but she was still the same. The same short brown hair, the same curvy body, and the same beautiful brown eyes that he could easily get lost in. "Olivia," he whispered, scared that if he spoke too loud it would all turn out to be a dream.

Olivia looked at the man. She could see everyone at the booth begin to get out and make their way over to her. She looked up at the man once more and let out a sigh. All the emotions came back, hitting her hard, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "Elliot?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I apologize that this chapter is so short. I really didn't have any time to do it, but I wanted to give you guys at least somewhat of an update. Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't have time to edit it. Booo, I failed you guys :**

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me just say so so so sorry for the huge delay. It is such a long and personal story, plus with my school load I had hardly any time to myself. I will hopefully try to update more now that I am out of school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

** Benson Stabler**

**Oh wow...I figured Liv would run into El when he got back, but I dnd't think it would be literal! Lol. I wonder what he's going to say.. Probably the wrong thing, since Kathy is there. Sigh. I hate Kathy.**

_~ Hahaha yes, I figured the two of them should, literally, run into each other. That way, Elliot knew Olivia was still in town, and Olivia knew Elliot was back. Knowing Elliot, he probably will say the wrong thing, but I guess you're going to have to read on to know :)_

**Angelstarshimmer**

**great chapter 1. ditch kathy she MUST Go! 2. You should so go into smoothie advertising I so want one right now!**

_~ I agree with both those statements! First of all, we all know, well at least 99% of the SVU watching population, knows that Elliot and Kathy do not belong with each other. However, she does provide drama, which is sometimes entertaining to read about ;) And let's be honest, we all know someone like that... Secondly, I've wanted a smoothie ever since I wrote the last chapter and when I finally got one, it was delicious. :)_

**shaishaisvu:**

**Ug, I hate you! Lol you just HAD to end it there! I hope she forgives him! And I hope kathys baby isnt elliots!**

_~I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hate me! :( I know everyone wants to know if Elliot and Olivia are going to "kiss and make up" (literally) and they're all dying to know the paternity of Kathy's baby, but you'll just have to wait :) Sorry everyone :)_

_p.s. don't hate me..._

* * *

><p>Olivia continued to stare at the man in front of her, unsure of what she was feeling. Elliot was back home. Scratch that. Elliot was standing right in front of her. What was she supposed to do?<p>

"Olivia," Elliot said a little louder, his lips turning up into a smile. He took a step toward her, his smile falling when he saw her take a step back. Olivia bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying, before she shook her head. Without another word, Olivia turned on her heel and ran away, pushing through her friends and out the front door. Elliot watched her run out, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Olivia!" he called, taking another step forward, only to be stopped when Fin placed his hand on the young man's chest.

"Elliot, don't man," he whispered, causing his former best friend to stare down at him. Fin only continued to glare at the marine, before catching Kathy's eyes. "She doesn't want to talk to you," he whispered, before dropping his hand.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when he felt someone's hand on his elbow. "Elliot, let's go." He turned so that he was now facing Kathy, and sighed. He knew he had missed his opportunity with Olivia, and with a baby on the way, he knew he had to get used to Kathy being his only option.

Without a word, Elliot let Kathy lead him out of the diner, an inevitable feeling of guilt coming over him as he felt the stares of each and every person he used to go to high school with.

Once the couple had stepped outside, Alex quickly voiced her top concern. "Where's Olivia?" she asked, looking out the large windows of the diner, trying to spot the brunette that had rushed out a few moments earlier.

Everyone quickly looked around, their eyes widening when they realized Olivia hadn't rushed to the cars like they had originally thought. "Where do you think she went?" Melinda asked, worry etched all over her face.

Fin watched as his girlfriend began to panic, before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alex and Trevor, you two go and look for Olivia. The rest of us will head back to Mel's house. Let us know when you find her."

Alex nodded, before she rushed out of the diner, Trevor following close behind. They needed to find Olivia, and before she went crazy knowing Elliot was back in town.

* * *

><p>"How did we lose her? She only left a few seconds before we did?" Trevor asked as he drove slowly down another street, hoping to find his friend.<p>

"Have you seen Olivia run?" Alex asked, not bothering to turn her focus to Trevor. "There's no telling where she went?" she said with concern. Truth was Alex knew how sensitive the whole Elliot subject really was to Olivia, and now that he was back in town and Olivia had seen him, she didn't know how close she was to a break-down.

Trevor let out a small sigh as he turned another corner, a small smile forming on his face when he saw Olivia up ahead. "There she is," he said, placing a hand on Alex's leg, calming the blonde down. He drove up to the brunette, before making a stop next to her, allowing Alex to hop out of the car.

"Liv," Alex said gently, as she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Olivia quickly turned around and Alex could see she had been crying. Without a word she opened her arms, allowing the brunette to lay her head on her shoulder, providing a place for her to continue to cry. "That's not how it was supposed to happened," Olivia mumbled, before letting a few more tears fall onto Alex's shoulder.

Alex wrapped her arms around her friend, reminding her that she was here for her no matter what. "I know Hun, but what did you expect? Another punch to the crotch, a slap to the face, hot coffee spilt on 'accident'?"

"I at least wanted another punch to the crotch," Olivia mumbled, causing Alex to laugh.

She waited for Olivia to pull away before she wiped her face free of her tears. "I'm pretty sure seeing you walk away was worse than a punch to the crotch," she said, giving her friend a smile, knowing her words would make her feel slightly better. When she saw Olivia give her a small smirk, she rubbed her back softly. "Now come on, get in the car, the others are waiting for you at Melinda's."

Olivia nodded, before getting into the backseat of the car. Seeing Elliot was definitely something she wasn't ready for, but it was something that needed to happen for her to move on.

* * *

><p>Fin sat on the couch in his empty apartment, watching re-runs of an old comedy by himself. After Olivia made it back safely to Melinda's house, everyone stayed for another hour or so, before they decided they had had enough adventure for one day, and had all headed home. Of course he didn't want to leave Melinda, but he had work the next morning, and he couldn't miss another shift, especially when he had promised his folks he would continue working when they had helped him get his apartment.<p>

Fin leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the old coffee table he had bought, before closing his eyes. Today had definitely been an interesting day and although he enjoyed being with everyone, he had to at least settle down enough to get to sleep. He closed his eyes, fully relaxed, and let out a content sigh, until he heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell," he said as his eyebrows furrowed, unhappy that someone had interrupted his relaxation time.

He quickly heard another knock on the door and he knew whoever it was wasn't going to go away, so he quickly got off the couch and headed to the front door, opening it angrily. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw who was actually behind the door.

"Tell me what to do."

Fin took in the appearance of his oldest friend and felt bad for the man. "Elliot, come on in," he said, opening the door to allow the marine into his apartment. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat, something to drink?" he asked, before he closed the door and joined his friend on the couch.

Elliot shook his head, his focus on the floor the whole time.

Fin looked at him and sighed. He knew Elliot had something on his mind, something he needed help with or he wouldn't have been there in the first place. "Elliot, what did you really come here for?" he asked, knowing Elliot would try to beat around the bush if he wasn't asked directly.

Elliot looked up at his friend before shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Fin, Kathy's pregnant, my parents want me to marry her, and to top it all off the Marines are sending me to California. How am I going to make that work?"

Fin continued to look at Elliot, unsure of what to tell the man. Before Melinda he had had only one other serious relationship and the two of them had ended because she hadn't supported his idea of wanting to become a cop. "Well, all I can really say is if things are really meant to be, they'll work themselves out."

Elliot looked up at his friend and sighed. "But what if they don't?"

Fin looked at Elliot confused. Was Elliot serious? Did he not want things to work out with Kathy? He did know she was having his baby right? "You don't think they will?" Fin took a deep breath before he asked the next question, knowing he was treading through dangerous territory. "Or you don't want them to?"

Elliot looked at Fin and he knew he had his answer. "I'm saying I don't think Kathy's the person for me," he whispered, looking down at the floor, finding his shoes more interesting than the stare he knew Fin was giving him. "Don't get me wrong, there was a time when I was in love with her, and I love that baby, but I don't think things will ever work out between us."

"This is because of Olivia isn't it?"

Elliot suddenly looked up, the mention of Olivia's name sparking a certain interest in him. "What are-"

"Cut the bullshit El, I've seen how you look at her. Ever since high school you've had a thing for her, and to be honest I know something happened with you guys." He looked at his best friend, a little hurt that Elliot had never felt the need to tell him what had happened with him and Olivia. "Tell me Elliot, why is she so special? Kathy is having your baby, so why is Olivia so special?"

Elliot looked at Fin and sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell him eventually, he just wished it was under different circumstances. "Do you remember that summer camp I told you about?"

* * *

><p>"So why did you run away?"<p>

Olivia looked over at Alex and Casey who sat on her bed, and shrugged. "I guess I was just embarrassed," she said, answering Casey's question.

Casey raised an eyebrow, skeptical of Olivia's answer. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with running into Elliot? I mean if it was any other person I'd believe the whole embarrassment thing, but Elliot? I don't think so. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Tell me oh wise one," Olivia said, before ringing her still wet hair with a towel.

"I think you ran because you still like him."

Olivia looked up at Casey and Alex and sighed. She knew they were right, but she had hoped that by denying it when other's mentioned it, she'd be able to deny it herself. Without a word, Olivia joined the two on her bed. "Well," she began, knowing both of them would pick up on her hesitance.

"You still like him don't you?" Alex asked, watching as Olivia scooted up on the bed, making herself comfortable between the two of them.

She took a deep breath before she answered Alex's question. "Seeing Elliot today definitely brought up a lot of," she looked up at the two, trying to find the right word, "unresolved feelings." She looked up at the two of them and shrugged. "I don't know, the two of us ended on such a bad note, I guess seeing him there just kind of reminded me of all those feelings and how we never really talked after that summer camp."

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder and offered her friend a smile. "Liv, anger is a common thing to feel."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, in fact, it's kind of what everyone's expecting with something like this."

Olivia shook her head. "I was angry, yes, but that wasn't why I ran."

Alex raised her eyebrow, confused. "Then why did you run?"

Olivia looked Alex in the eye before rubbing her temples. "I think… I still have feelings for Elliot."

* * *

><p>"Are you just going to sit there and stay quiet?"<p>

Fin looked up at Elliot and sighed. His best friend had just told him everything that had happened during summer camp, but he couldn't feel a bit hurt that he hadn't come to him before. "So you haven't told Liv anything since then?"

Elliot shrugged. "I tried. I called her but it always went straight to voicemail. I tried to go see her once but her mother yelled at me for trying to take her daughter away. I even tried to go back to the school but Kathy ended up seeing me first."

"So she has no idea?"

Elliot shook his head. "For all I know, she thinks I went back to Kathy right after."

Fin sighed before he stood up. "So why now? You have a pregnant girlfriend; you're in the marines, why does all of this matter now?"

Elliot looked at his best friend and let out a small sigh. Without a word he pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Fin. "A few weeks ago I started writing to this girl, thinking it was Kathy. I guess I had the wrong address, because when she responded she told me she wasn't the girl I was looking for. Something about her seemed interesting, because I continued to write to her, and well, she reminded me a lot of Olivia. I guess it got me thinking of her, and well, I don't know."

Fin looked at the envelope in his hand before he let out a small chuckle, confusing Elliot. "You have got to be one of the stupidest men alive," he said continuing to chuckle. "Do you know who you were actually writing to?"

Elliot looked at Fin, confused as to why he was laughing at him. "She said her name was Olivia and that she was a junior at Bayside and-" Elliot's eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit it's Liv," he said, causing Fin to chuckle again. "How can I be so stupid? No wonder she stopped replying to me when she Elliot sat down on Fin's couch and placed his head in his hands, before he let out a sigh. Fin, feeling sorry for his friend, took a seat next to him. "So what are you going to do?" he asked, as he handed the marine his letter.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess I have to give up on Olivia and settle for Kathy," he whispered. He hated having to settle. Kathy wasn't the one he wanted to be with.

"Elliot," Fin began, but was quickly cut off.

"Fin, she hates me, and I don't blame her. I was an idiot and I should have come to her before any of this happened, especially before Kathy got pregnant. I'm too late."

Fin looked over at his best friend and realized Elliot had not changed that much since graduation. He was still way too hard on himself, and he knew that he deserved way better than Kathy, especially when he knew the truth about her. "Well let me ask you one thing." Elliot turned to Fin and gave him his full attention. "Are you still in love with Olivia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, bad place to end it, oh well. I needed to end it somehow and well, it was late and I had stuff to do. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long and I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty. I honestly have to go through and re read what I've written so far because I was nearly lost writing this chapter. Well, a few more things I want to say:<strong>

**I don't know if I mentioned how far along Kathy is, I might have said 2 months. I'm changing that, she is 3 months along.**

**Yes, Elliot and Fin are two years older than Olivia. **

**If I come up with anymore corrections, or comments, I will let you guys know. I really hope you all haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm so so so sorry I have. I will try to make it up to you guys! Please, read and review, it would mean a whole lot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update things. I am a terrible author. Life is just getting in the way, and I am in the process of moving states so everything is hectic. Anyway, I'll get onto the actual story. Sorry, I didn't put reviews on this chapter, I just thought I'd get straight to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Olivia laid on the roof of her favorite hideout, staring out at the stars, before she let out a sigh. She laid there, one hand resting gently under her head, while the other rested on lightly on her stomach, and thought about the events of that day. She had run into Elliot Stabler. <span>THE<span> Elliot Stabler. The man who she had learned to work with during health class, the man who had hurt her by calling her just a friend, the man she had fallen in love with and lost her virginity to at summer camp. She let out a deep sigh as she continued to stare at the night sky. It had been little over an hour ago that she had admitted to Alex and Casey that she still had feelings for him, after all he had put her through, but she wasn't sure she was ready to let herself be vulnerable again, especially now that he had a baby on the way. Olivia let out another sigh. Why did life have to be so hard?

Olivia shifted slightly, trying to find a position that wasn't so uncomfortable. Although privacy and a relaxing environment were a plus, comfort wasn't something that this getaway provided. She usually came here when she needed to clear her head, think about something that she couldn't really explain to Alex or Casey. It was her only place to escape Serena entirely, and it gave her a little peace of mind knowing she could get a few hours to herself.

There was only one time where she had brought someone else here, and unfortunately for her, that person was Elliot. It was when the two had been partners during their parenting project, and for Olivia it had seemed like the two of them were getting along great.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, it'll be completely boring without you two," Alex whined, as she walked out through the front door of Bayside next to her two best friends. "Besides, my parents have pretty much already paid your tickets."<em>

_ Casey looked up at Alex and shrugged. "Eh, summer in California doesn't sound too bad. What do you think Liv?" she asked, turning her attention to the brunette walking next to her. _

_ Olivia turned her attention away from the direction of the gym, before staring at Casey. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_ Alex turned to face Olivia, wanting to make sure she was listening before she continued. "Summer camp in Cali. My parents are finishing up the last minute details and need to know if you're mom's alright with it."_

_ Olivia nodded, however both Casey and Alex could tell her mind was somewhere else at the moment. Truth was, she was supposed to have met Elliot during lunch so that he could give her the baby for her day. It had been hard at first, and a little awkward considering their different social standings at school, but the two had worked out a schedule for this project that made them both quite happy, and didn't seem to disturb the peace too much. _

_ "Uh, yeah. That's not a problem," she said, knowing a summer away from New York would be fun. "So when is-"_

_ "Olivia."_

_ Olivia turned around, shocked to see who had called her name. "Elliot? Hi. What are you doing here?"_

_ Elliot looked over at Alex and Casey, hoping they would forgive him for interrupting whatever they had been discussing. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to deliver him," he said, offering the baby doll to the woman in front of him. _

_ Olivia gave him a small smile, before lifting the doll from his hands and holding it close to her chest with her right arm. "You better go before your girlfriend sees you with me," she said, quickly scanning the parking lot for any signs of trouble. The last time someone saw the two of them talking word got back to Kathy, which resulted in a rumor about the two being spread throughout the high school. _

_ "Come on Liv, don't be mad at me," Elliot pleaded. They had set a specific schedule for a reason, and it was because of him that they were off track._

_ "You were supposed to meet me at lunch near your locker. I spent 15 minutes waiting there for you, until your preppy little girlfriend came up and shooed me away." _

_ "I'm sorry, I really am, but I have a valid reason why I wasn't there."_

_ Olivia looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Really? Do tell." She wanted to make sure he wasn't just messing around with his buddies, or trying to avoid taking this project seriously. She had made him promise when they first had become partners that he wasn't going to make her pull all the weight in not only this project but all of them, and she was going to stick to that._

_ Elliot looked up at Olivia and let out a small sigh, before turning to look at Alex and Casey. He had no problem telling Olivia what he had been caught up with, however the less people who knew, the better. "Well," he began, rubbing his head, trying to figure out how to tell the three that he only wanted Olivia to know. "I'm not really comfortable telling you in front of-"_

_ "Say no more," Casey said with a smirk. "We'll wait for you in the car Liv." She quickly grabbed Alex's arm and gave Olivia a small smile, before pulling the blonde over to where Olivia had parked. _

_ Once the two were in the car, Olivia turned back to Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "So, spill."_

_ Elliot let out a small sigh. "I was meeting with a military recruiter."_

_ Olivia raised her eyebrows in shock. "I didn't know the army had a football team," she joked, hoping to lighten the seriousness of what he had just told her._

_ Elliot shook his head. "Marines, and it's more something my dad wants me to do. I haven't really told Kathy about it yet and the less people-"_

_ "The less people who know means the less chance of her finding out from someone else, got it." Elliot nodded his head, hoping he could trust her with something this big. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she said, giving him a smile to show she was earnest. _

_ Elliot smiled along with her. "Thanks."_

_ "No problem." The two heard someone honk their horn, making them jump slightly, before they turned to Olivia's car only to see Casey pointing to her watch. "I better get going," Olivia said with a small laugh. _

_ "Yeah," Elliot said in agreement. He watched her start to walk to her car when he remembered something. "Hey Liv, I'll make it up to you."  
>Olivia stopped walking and smiled at the ground, before turning to face Elliot once more. "You know where the old boxing warehouse is?" Elliot nodded. "Meet me there at eight." With that she got in her car, started it up, and drove off.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Olivia sat on the hood of her car, staring out at the turn in the road before letting out a sigh. She looked down at her phone and checked the time. 8:04 p.m. She hoped that Elliot hadn't skipped out on their meeting, after all he'd done it once already that day. <em>

_ When she was nearly about ready to get back into her car and drive off, she saw someone pull up next to her. A very familiar someone. She waited until he got out of the car, before she gave him a smirk, trying to hide the fact that she was actually worried he wouldn't make it. "Well look who decided to show up," she said sarcastically, before she stuffed her phone back into her pocket. _

_ Elliot looked up at Olivia and chuckled. "You didn't really think I'd forget did you?" He watched as a rosy shade of red began to creep onto Olivia's cheeks, before he continued to talk. "So," he began, reaching into his car and pulling out his backpack, "are we just going to stand around or are you taking me to your super-secret hideout?"_

_ Olivia watched as Elliot pulled the backpack onto his shoulder before smiling. "Follow me," she said, as she turned and continued to walk towards the empty warehouse. _

_ The two reached a fire ladder and began to climb it, Elliot becoming skeptical as to where Olivia was taking him. "So, is this the part where you kill me?"_

_ Olivia glanced over her shoulder and saw Elliot grinning. "Oh shush," she said, before climbing the last bit to the roof. She waited until Elliot reached the roof before she began to walk towards the center. She took a seat and waited for Elliot to do the same. _

_ "You know," he said, as he took a seat besides her, "if you wanted to get me alone, you didn't have to take me to an abandoned warehouse." He wagged his eyebrows, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. _

_ She watched as he took the backpack off of his shoulder, before unzipping it and sticking his hand in. He pulled out a sandwich and handed it to her, before pulling out a soda as well. "What's this for?" she asked, confused. _

_ Elliot shrugged. "I told you I'd make it up to you," he said, before pulling out his own meal. "What better way than dinner." He winked at her, giving Olivia a funny rush of feelings, however she wasn't going to let him see how he was effecting her. _

_ "Thanks," she mumbled, before unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite._

* * *

><p><em>Elliot continued to laugh at the comment Olivia had made earlier. He had no idea she could be this funny, and spending time alone with her was really starting to make him feel something for her, something he didn't even feel for Kathy. "I can't believe you," he said, before looking out the view their location provided. From the roof they could see nearly half of the city, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Plus, the company wasn't too bad either. <em>

_ Olivia chuckled, before downing the last bit of her soda. "So, I had no idea you wanted to go into the Marines," she said, turning to face Elliot. _

_ Elliot looked at her and sighed. "I don't to be honest, but it's really what my dad wants. To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to afford college, so the military is probably the only thing I'll be able to do."_

_ Olivia gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how much he wanted to continue school, no matter how big of a façade he put up. "What about a football scholarship?"_

_ Elliot shrugged. "I don't really want to continue football in college. I just want to focus on me for a little, but it is what it is." He noticed the look he was getting from Olivia and decided to change the topic. "So, where is our little bundle of joy?"_

_ Olivia let out a small chuckle, before taking out her phone. "Alex has him." She scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she had been looking for. "Man, they grow up so quickly," she said with a small laugh, showing Elliot the picture of the doll she had taken before she left Alex's. _

_ Elliot couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of Olivia's comment. He looked at her, before looking back down at the picture, deciding to play along. "He sure did get his beauty from his mother." Olivia looked up at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. Was that his way of flirting with her? Before she could respond to Elliot, he snapped a picture of her on his own phone, smiling when he saw the result. "Seriously liv, you're beautiful."_

_ Olivia's eyes grew wide, both with fear and worry. He shouldn't be talking like this, he did have a girlfriend after all. "Elliot, delete that." She watched as he shook his head, before he saved the picture on his phone. "Seriously, I don't need another reason for your girlfriend to hate me." When Elliot continued to ignore her, she lunged for the phone, hoping that if she got ahold of hit she could delete the picture quickly._

_ Elliot, however, knew she would try something like that. "I don't think so," he said, as he raised the phone above her head. He chuckled when she continued to reach for it, before he put his hand on her chest trying to push her away. It was simply a friendly game of keep away, until Elliot made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and he nearly lost it. He loved her big brown eyes, and he could get lost into them each and every time if she would let him._

_ When Elliot froze and began to look into her eyes, Olivia couldn't help but blush, as if the two were engaging in one of the most intimate of acts. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself, as she watched his lips inch closer to her own. All it took was for one of them to take the plunge and make skin to skin contact, and it's what Elliot nearly did, until his phone began to ring in his hand. The two were quickly brought back to reality, and Elliot quickly answered the phone, making Olivia's heart drop knowing who was on the other end. "Hey Kath. No, I'm out with a friend. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly hung up the phone and shoved it into his backpack, feeling like an idiot for what had nearly happened. It wasn't the fact that he had almost kissed Olivia, it was the fact that he had almost kissed Olivia while he himself had a girlfriend. "I'm so sorry," he said, trying to make Olivia feel a little less guilty about this whole thing. "I should have never-"_

_ "It's fine," she said, before grabbing her own phone and putting it in her pocket, wanting nothing more than to forget what had just happened._

* * *

><p>Olivia continued to lay down and stare at the sky. She didn't know what Elliot's return would do to her, but so far she definitely wasn't liking it. She tried to remember that Elliot was her past and she sincerely wanted to leave him there, but now that he was back, she wasn't sure it was going to be as easy as she had imagined.<p>

Olivia continued to look up at the sky, letting out a deep sigh. It wasn't until she heard light footsteps on the ladder leading to the roof did she sit up. She listened to the footsteps, as they got louder, and closer, before pulling out the army knife she had bought for herself out of her pocket. She was ready to attack if it meant defending herself. "I thought I would find you up here." Olivia let out a sigh of relief when she heard that all too familiar voice. She watched as his head popped over the side of the roof, before she let out another sight of relief. Elliot, however, was slightly scared at the sight of her with a knife. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked, worried that she was going to let her emotions get the best of her.

Olivia glared at the man, before she rolled her eyes, placed the knife back into her pocket, and took another seat. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot walked over to where Olivia sat, and took a seat next to her. "Liv, you have to know I never meant things to end up like this. I just-"

Olivia turned to face Elliot; her eyes stared intently into his. "What do you want Elliot?" she asked, as her arms crossed over her chest.

Elliot let out a small sigh. He hoped Olivia would give him a chance to explain, how else was he going to let her know what he wanted to tell her all this time. "I just want to talk."

Olivia continued to stare Elliot in the eye. She saw how sincere he was, and no matter how much she wanted to slap the hell out of him and walk away, she knew she owed him the chance to explain. "Alright Stabler, talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry. I know I am probably very rusty at this point and I can't promise lightning quick updates, but I will try to update this as soon as possible. I don't want to sound mean or bad or anything, but writing is not my number one priority at this point, but for all of you faithful readers, I will make it high up on my list I hope you all stick with me, and I hope I can deliver great things with this story. Please Review :)<strong>

**A few things to clear the story up in case it's, well, unclear:**

**~this flashback scene happens BEFORE Olivia hears Elliot tell Kathy that he's using her to get an A**

**~the incident Olivia is referring to is also before the time Olivia hears Elliot tell Kathy this. (a rumor spread that the two were hooking up behind Kathy's back)**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you're reading Backwards, then you know why this update took a little while. Sorry once again. **

**So how do you think 'the talk' goes? What's said, and what's better left unsaid? Does Elliot ever get to explain that night at camp? Read to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to stare into Olivia's eyes, trying to find the words to say. For so long he had thought about what he would tell her if she ever gave him the opportunity, but now that that opportunity was here, his mind had gone completely blank.<p>

Olivia watched as Elliot stared at her. It took about a minute of complete silence before she began to feel uncomfortable. She turned to get up when Elliot grabbed her hand, keeping her seated. "Liv, seeing you was a surprise. I thought of what I would tell you if I ever saw you again, but running into you, I just got caught up in everything and my brain froze." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I never meant to hurt you with any of this I just-"

"Elliot," she began, slipping her hand out of his. "What happened in the past has already happened, and we can't change anything about it." She stopped to look into his eyes before continuing, "No matter how much we wish we could."

Elliot shook his head. "You don't get it Liv, I was crazy about you, and I never would've gone to Kathy had you not hated me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Fin told me you were the girl with the letters." He lifted the paper up so Olivia could see it, before he explained what exactly it was. "I wanted to send this to you, but I thought it would have been too creepy, so I didn't. If I had known it was you I would've sent it in a heartbeat," he said, before handing the paper to Olivia.

Olivia unfolded the piece of paper, before looking at its contents. Inside was that all too familiar handwriting, the same handwriting that composed the letters that were currently in the drawer of her nightstand. She took one look at Elliot, before turning her attention back to the letter in her hands.

_**Dear Blank,**_

_**I know it's been a while since you've written to me, but I just have to tell you something. I know you don't know me, and this might sound awkward, but would you be opposed to doing a favor for me? At your school there's a girl by the name of Olivia Benson, she should be a Junior right now. I hurt her, very bad, and she deserves an apology. I never was able to say I was sorry before I graduated, and I never saw her again before I went into the Marines. She needs to know how truly sorry I am. Could you please help me out? I would owe you big time**_

_** Sincerely**_

_** Elliot Stabler**_

Olivia looked up at Elliot, a little shocked. "I thought I would sound like a stalker, so I never sent it, but you had to know I meant every word of it." He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, before looking into her eyes. "I am so sorry, for everything. I know I can't make everything right, but you have to know how truly sorry I am."

Olivia continued to look into Elliot's eyes. She so badly wanted to kill him for what he put her through, but part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss him. After some thought, and a lot of self-control, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Elliot, your apology is accepted." She watched as his face grew into a smile, but she knew it wouldn't stay there long. "But I can't forget everything that has happened. This doesn't mean we're friends right now."

Like Olivia had predicted, Elliot's smile faded. The truth was, he still wanted to be with Olivia, but he knew with a baby on the way that he couldn't just get up and leave Kathy. That didn't mean he didn't want to still be at least friends with Olivia. "I understand," he whispered, before looking away so Olivia wouldn't see how disappointed he was.

Olivia sat there, unsure of what to do. Elliot had apologized, he had begged her to just sit and talk to him, and trying to be the bigger person, she agreed. However, this didn't mean things were any less awkward. Yes, it was nice that she was talking to him again, and she was beginning to feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, but the fact that they were both avoiding the elephant in the room was making her anxious.

"So," Elliot began, finally deciding to address one of the things on his mind, "Jeremy?"

Olivia turned to face him, her eyes growing wide. He was in basic training, cut off from most communication with people here, how did he find out about him? "What about him?"

"Did you love him?"

Olivia glared at the man. "Elliot, I was engaged to the man."

"So why'd you two break up?"

Olivia sighed. "Because he was one of my mom's English students, and she threatened to fail him if I went through with the marriage."

Elliot took a deep breath, before asking his next question. "Did you sleep with him?"

Olivia continued to glare at Elliot, shocked that he would dare ask her such a personal question. "How dare you. You have no right to ask me that, especially since you're the one who's sleeping with Kathy and having a baby with her."  
>"Liv, that's not how things-"<p>

"I lost my virginity to you, and the very next morning you're making out with Kathy." She looked into Elliot's eyes so that he was able to see just how hurt she was. "How do you think that made me feel?"

Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia's shoulders and made sure he had her attention before he began to speak. "I've been trying to tell you for a year that that is not how it happened."

* * *

><p><em> Elliot walked out of his cabin, a smile plastered on his face. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life, and he wanted nothing more than to tell Olivia how much he was truly in love with her. He had stayed awake nearly half the night trying to figure out how to tell her he wanted more than a one night fling. <em>

_He walked past the dining hall heading towards Olivia's cabin. He didn't care if Casey and Alex found out, he wanted the whole world to know he had the most beautiful girl in the world, even if that meant people found out about their little night action on the dock. _

"_Hey Elliot!"_

_Elliot stopped and turned his head toward the voice. "Hi Tyson," he said, referring to his cabin leader. _

_Tyson looked at Elliot and smiled, only implying he wanted something. "Hey man, can you help me out with this?" he asked, pointing to the broken canoe near his feet. "Some of the girls want to use it and all the other ones are being used."_

_ Elliot looked at the canoe, before turning his head back in the direction of Olivia's cabin. He knew she, Alex, and Casey would be heading out for something to eat soon and he wanted to catch her before then, but he knew Tyson wouldn't let him live it down if he hadn't helped out with something so simple. "Sure," he said, walking over to the older boy. He started to help Tyson bend out the dents at the bottom of the canoe*, hoping to get this over as soon as possible. He was too busy focusing on the repairs he was doing, he didn't even hear the group of people walking up to them, until it was too late. _

_ "Elliot, what a surprise." Elliot froze. He knew that voice anywhere, and he was trying his hardest to stay away from it. "What a gentleman, fixing a canoe for me and my friends."_

_ Elliot looked up at Kathy and gave her a glare, before he turned to Tyson. "Really, you could've told me who it was for," he said, angry that Tyson had asked to help Kathy, especially after he had shared the fact that she was his ex with him. _

_ Tyson shrugged. "Dude, I needed the help," he said, pushing out one last dent. "Now, I'll be right back, I have to go get a few things."_

_ With that Tyson left, leaving Elliot wide eyed and scared. He knew Kathy would try anything to make his life miserable, and now that he was alone, he feared for his sanity. Elliot tried to keep himself distracted by smoothing out every little dent he found in the canoe, hoping Tyson would return before his ex-girlfriend tried anything. He was lucky enough to have not only kissed, but lost his virginity to the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and he was not going to let anything happen to that. His luck, however, was going to run out. _

_ His head snapped up when he heard Olivia's voice. He turned toward the direction of her cabin, knowing he would see her in a few seconds, and that would make everything worth it. "Oh Elliot, don't tell me you're into her," Kathy said, taking a step closer to the man._

_ Elliot took a step back until his back hit the wall of the activities cabin. "It's none of your business, because we are over," he said, praying Tyson would hurry his ass up. _

_ "Oh really?" Kathy questioned, before she stepped closer to Elliot. Without notice she slammed her lips into his, pinning him to the wall. She knew Olivia was within seeing distance, and she wanted to make sure the girl didn't take what she thought was rightfully hers. _

_ Elliot saw Olivia stop and stare at the two, before taking off towards the dining hall, before Kathy finally let up. He pushed her away from him, and without a word took off after her. He saw Tyson walking towards their makeshift worksite. "Hey man, I got the stuff," he said holding up a roll of duct tape. _

_ Elliot quickly ignored the man, as he continued toward the dining hall. He knew what Olivia saw hurt her, and he definitely did not want to hurt the girl he was in love with. He rushed into the dining hall and spotted Olivia taking her anger out on her meal. "Hey Liv," he said softly, approaching her with caution. He didn't know how she would react to what she had just saw, so he figured it was best to be careful with what he said. _

_ He watched as Olivia turned around. He gave her a smile, thinking she'd listen to his side of the story. Unfortunately, she wasn't done yet. "Bastard," she said, before delivered a punch to his crotch, sending the poor boy to the floor in pain. He groaned as his hand protected the family jewels from any further abuse. _

_ Elliot watched as Olivia walked away and he knew Kathy had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him._

* * *

><p>Elliot looked up at Olivia, who was shocked to say the least. "It was all just a misunderstanding," he said quietly, still upset that he could've been with Olivia with all this time.<p>

Olivia let out a sigh, as she rubbed her temples. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elliot tilted and looked at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me? I tried to tell you." He shook his head, trying to not let Olivia frustrate him. "After what happened in the dining hall I figured I would give you time to cool off, but then you started hanging out with other people and I never had time to get you alone to explain everything. I had to go to my aunt's funeral in Florida as soon as I came back from camp." He looked at Olivia and sighed. "By the time I got back I heard you were already talking to this college guy, so I figured you had moved on. I knew talking to you wouldn't change anything, and I didn't want to make you any angrier."

Olivia stared at Elliot, trying not to let herself be too angry at the man. It was, after all, Kathy's fault that she wasn't with him in the first place. "So how did Kathy end up pregnant with your baby?" she asked, confused about the sincerity of his story.

Elliot looked at the woman, confused by her thinking. Didn't she just get angry at him for asking about Jeremy, yet here she was asking about how he got Kathy pregnant. "Oh, so now we're doing personal questions?" he asked sarcastically.

Olivia glared at him. "Well, you say you wanted to be with me, yet you somehow ended up with her again."

Elliot rubbed his temples. He had to admit, she could be a pain in the ass at times, but he knew he had to get everything out in the open if he ever had a chance with her. "You had moved on, so I figured it was best that I did too. I started dating Kathy again because it was a sense of familiarity and I knew she would never leave me," he said, looking her in the eye. "I settled for her, because I thought I ruined the thing I really wanted." He saw her raise an eyebrow, and he knew she was wondering how the whole baby situation came into things. "It was after Prom. She had convinced me to have sex with her, and I only did it to shut her up. We only did it once, and I wore a condom the whole time, but I guess it broke or something because she called me a month later saying she was pregnant." Elliot let out a heavy sigh. "But the whole time I thought about you."

"What?" Olivia asked, taken aback by his small confession.

"When Kathy and I had sex, I couldn't help but imagine it was you. Your hands on me, your lips I was kissing, you saying my name. I can't forget what happened between us."

Olivia continued to look at Elliot, tears forming in her eyes. "Well you're going to have to. You have a baby on the way." With that she got up and quickly walked away, not wanting Elliot to see the tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Okay, I really don't know how to repair a canoe, I just googled the thing. I mean, I've only been in one once, and it was for like for 4 mins in a pond. <strong>

**Alrighty, so how many of you knew it was Kathy's fault and not Elliot's? Anyway, read and review. Thank you :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**So it seems like a majority of the reviews have to do with Kathy's baby and the paternity of said child. Haha don't worry everything will become clear soon. **

**Also, to clarify something, I don't know if I said this or not but Casey and Chester are very much interested in each other, but they aren't officially a couple. Also, Alex and Trevor are a couple, they just have been busy with something else to really come out and say it, and like Melinda they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We'll see how everyone reacts to this later on in the chapter.**

**Amanda4Meloni:**

_Elliots' sooo not Kathys' baby-daddy! How the hell are they gonna sort this before it goes too far...someone must know who Kathy was screwin'..._

**~Don't worry, they'll sort things out sooner than you think. **

**MelRyderLove43:**

_Ewwww, god do I hate Kathy! -_- Elliot is not the father if her child. No way. The ending broke my heart. I just want them together! Update soon! (:_

**~ I think about 99.9% of the SVU watching population hates Kathy haha, don't worry you are not alone. Don't worry, all good things come in time!**

**Svubiaotch:**

_Is it really Elliot's baby? Or are you playing?_

**~Well that's the point of a surprise haha. Don't worry patience is a virtue ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivia laid in bed, trying desperately not to cry. All this time she was able to blame Elliot, call him every name in the book, and be angry at him for what had happened, but now she knew it was partially her fault as well. If only she had listened to him, they would still be together, but now it was too late. He was with Kathy, and had a baby on the way.<p>

She rolled onto her side, still trying to distract herself from letting the tears fall. She wanted to forget everything that had ever happened between the two of them and she only hoped she could avoid him until he left again. She closed her eyes, pulled the blanket up around her, and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning Olivia awoke to someone knocking, scratch that, pounding on the door. Knowing Serena would probably kill whoever it was if she had gone to sleep drinking, Olivia jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and rushed to the door. She quickly opened it, irritated when she saw who it was on the other side. "How do you know where I live?" she asked, crossing her hands over her chest, suddenly feeling very unclothed in her sports bra and sleeping shorts.

Elliot looked over her body once, remembering seeing her body for the first time at the docks, and smirked. He quickly shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, before he looked up into her eyes. "Melinda told me where you live," he said, watching as Olivia scowled at him. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked innocently.

Olivia continued to glare at him. "You were lucky I didn't shut the door in your face. Don't push it," she said, leaning against the door. She watched as Elliot nodded, before she let out a sigh. "Why are you here?"

Elliot stepped closer to her, hoping she wouldn't kick him out when he said what he came here for. "Look don't hate me, just listen to me please." He watched Olivia nod before he continued. "I don't want to be with Kathy," he blurted out, causing Olivia to raise an eyebrow. "Olivia, I would love to try things with you, but if you don't want to, I understand. Either way I really hope you and I can be friends."

Olivia stared at the man. "Elliot, you're having a baby in a few months."

Elliot shrugged. "And I can be there for my kid, that doesn't mean I have to be with Kathy." He stared at her, looking for any suggestion that she might actually consider taking him back. "Look what I came here to tell you was that I'm here for 10 days. If I don't hear from you by the time I leave, I'll have my answer. But, if you want to give us a shot, or even if you just want to be friends, you have my number."

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed. "I think you should go," she said, before looking at the floor.

Elliot nodded, not wanting to upset her any more than necessary. "I understand." He turned to leave, but stopped and said, "I hope I hear from you." With that he walked off and away from Olivia's house. Olivia watched him go, before shaking her head and closing the door. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do, but she had 10 days. She only hoped things would become clear by then.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Elliot had shown up at Olivia's door and she as doing everything in her power to avoid him. It wasn't that she didn't want anything to do with him, because truth was, she wanted to take him back and finally have a relationship with him, she was just scared of getting hurt again.<p>

It was now day three, and Olivia sat in the middle of a round booth at a local diner. To her left sat Alex and Trevor with Chester squeezed in at the end. To her right sat Fin and Melinda, with Casey right in-between them. The gang had wanted to spend as much time together before everyone split up, so they thought what better way to spend the afternoon than with a nice lunch out and a movie after. Olivia also thought the more time she spent with Alex and Casey, the less time she would be thinking about Elliot.

Olivia sipped on her soda as she studied everyone on the table. Her friends were fascinating, and they always provided a great distraction, whether it was from her mother, or her current situation. She watched as Chester continued to steal glances at Casey, while she sat listening to Fin and Melinda discuss, rather loudly, something that had happened last night. Occasionally Casey would look up, catch Chester looking at her, and offer a smile, which caused Olivia to smirk. She knew these two had a thing for each other, but she wondered if they'd turn into another "Alex and Trevor". She took another sip of her drink, before turning her head to watch Alex and Trevor. She smiled to herself when she saw Trevor whisper something into Alex's ear, before the blonde nodded and took a sip of her own drink. From where she sat Olivia could see the two holding hands under the table, but she wasn't going to be the one to spill their secret. She knew, much like Melinda and Fin, they didn't want their relationship to be a big deal, so she would play along until they were ready to admit to everything. The last to gain her attention were Melinda and Fin. Ever since Olivia had found out about them, they had made it a point to sit next to each other, with very cute, in Casey's words, almost to the point of disgust, displays of affection. Today, however, they sat separated by Casey, while they talked about their conversation from the night before. Since she sat next to Melina, she was able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. The two were arguing over the distance they would have to endure, seeing how Melinda would be in college out in California, while Fin stayed in New York to work and finish getting his Associates Degree. Fin wanted Melinda to stay and go to one of the schools there, while Melinda wanted him to come with her.

"So," Alex began, before she gave Trevor's hand a slight squeeze. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Alex, giving her their full attention. "Trevor and I have been in a relationship for the past year, and we thought now was the perfect time to tell you all."

Alex looked around, hoping someone would speak. She knew she should've told everyone sooner, especially after the same thing had happened with Melinda and Fin, but there was just always something more important going on, so the two really never got around to it. It felt like an eternity filled with awkward silence before Olivia spoke up. "You think?" Olivia said with a chuckle. "Alex, everyone at this table knew you two were official before you even did," she said, continuing to laugh along with everyone else at the table.

Casey flashed Alex and Trevor a smile before letting out a small chuckle as well. "So, why didn't you tell us before?"

Trevor shrugged, before he turned to Alex. "We just never thought it was really important."

"And every time we did, something would come up. Like someone running into the wall and breaking their nose during gym, or someone fainting during math class," Alex finished with a wink, causing both Olivia and Casey to blush from embarrassment. "Besides, if you both knew why didn't you say anything?"

Olivia shrugged, before she finished her drink. "We figured when you were ready to tell us you would."

"We didn't think it would take a freakn' year," Casey stated, causing the whole table to erupt into a fit of laughter, including Alex and Trevor. "Come on, even Chester knew you guys were together," Casey said, pointing to the man sitting at the end of the table.

Chester nodded with a smile. "I did." He turned to Alex and smirked. "Although, I'd like to know about this gym wall story," he said with a small laugh. Judging from the way Casey had shut her mouth at the mention of the incident, he knew it had to do with her, and it had to be really good.

Alex looked at Olivia, who flashed her a smile. "Oh, we'll tell you this story, but it's going to cost you," she said with a smirk.

"Please don't," Casey whispered, her face beginning to turn red.

Chester thought about Olivia's offer and shrugged. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Deal." Alex took a breath, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"This outta be good," Fin said. In the few weeks he had spent with Casey he had come to learn just how clumsy and accident prone she really was; all three of them were just as accident prone, but Casey seemed to take the gold.

Melinda looked over at Fin, smiled, and nodded. She hoped that this would distract him long enough to forget their argument, at least until they got back to her house.

"Okay," Alex began, releasing Trevor's hand so she could explain the story in the best way possible, "So last year during gym, Casey decides she's going to bet us she can get the only Senior in our classes number."

"I'm begging you, please don't repeat this," Casey pleaded. She didn't want her friends to embarrass her in front of Chester.

"Anyway," Alex continued, ignoring Casey, "We had physical testing that day, which included running a mile, but because of the weather we had to run in the gym. So we start running, and Casey takes off to run next to this guy, who by the way is a track star, as me and Liv stay back and watch. The two are running together for a good minute when all of a sudden Casey trips on her shoelace. Instead of making the turn to continue running, she ran smack into the wall."

Olivia, unable to help herself, began to choke on her drink as she remembered that day. "Her one concern? She lost the bet."

Everyone, except Casey, began to laugh, which gained the attention of a few of the other customers. Casey, who was now trying to hide her bright red face, only looked down, completely embarrassed. "That's not so bad," Chester said, trying to get Casey to see he didn't care. "Okay, a bet's a bet," he began, once he saw Casey look up. "My Freshman year of high school I went to this party with my foster brother. It was at the beach so I thought it would be fun to go and swim and such. Well, when I was in the water a few of the Junior boys pants me."

Trevor and Fin began to laugh, knowing what was coming. "But you were in the water," Alex stated, not seeing how it was that embarrassing.

Chester let out a small laugh before continuing. "Not only did they pants me, but they also took my clothing and threw them in the back of my brother's truck, who was out with a girl at the time. It was the most embarrassing walk I've ever made. For three years they called me Moon Lake."

At that point neither Olivia, Trevor, or Fin could hold in their laughter. The three began to laugh hysterically, which made Chester shake his head, pretty sure he was going to regret telling the story in a few days. Casey on the other hand, reached across and placed her hand on his. "That must've been terrible," she said sincerely.

Alex, after watching this, only rolled her eyes. "Oh dear God," she said, before turning to Trevor. "Oh please, you know you have some embarrassing stories as well," she said, smirking when Trevor instantly shut his mouth. He knew Alex wasn't afraid of spilling his embarrassing stories, so he was not going to risk it.

Fin, after having watched Alex and Trevor's interactions, laughed. "Man she's got you whipped!"

Melinda, having heard Fin's comment, turned to face him. "What was that?"

Fin's face turned innocent, as he shrugged. "Nothing baby," he said, giving her a cheesy smile. He looked around the table and knew the group was going to want more stories, and he was going to make sure he gave his version before Melinda blurted out every other embarrassing thing he had done. "So, since we're sharing stories, I have one," he began, watching as everyone quieted down so they could listen to his tale.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour and a half of sharing embarrassing stories, and eating food in between fits of giggles and laughs, the group knew things about each other that were completely and utterly embarrassing. They all knew, thanks to Alex, that Trevor had wet the bed until he was 9 years old, and that Alex had farted once when he kissed her. They knew that Chester had been tricked into thinking a mullet was a cool hairstyle and that Casey once had her cousin's baby throw up on her right before a family picture. They had learned that Melinda had once gotten gum stuck in her hair, resulting in her mother cutting her hair at home, a day before class pictures, and Fin had once gotten so sick he threw up in the middle of an exam. Most importantly, they all learned that Olivia mumbled in her sleep, which resulted in everyone learning all sorts of things about her.<p>

"Okay, we can stop talking about this," Olivia said, downing her third cup of soda, trying to ignore Casey's laughing.

"Not so fun when it's you is it," Casey said with a smirk, before she stuck her tongue out a the brunette.

"Yeah yeah." Olivia turned to Alex and Trevor and gave them a smile. "Would you two please let me out, I have to pee."

Trevor, unhappy with the fact that he had to get up, let out a sigh. "TMI Benson."

"Are you serious? We've been sharing too much information for the past hour and a half. Now move." Trevor chuckled before he scooted out of the booth, Alex following close behind. "Thanks," Olivia said, as she made her way out of the booth and towards the restrooms.

She quickly did her business and washed her hands, before making her way out of the restroom, stopping when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. "Shit," she whispered to herself, before she hid behind a booth, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

It was bad enough that Kathy was here, but the fact that she was practically swallowing someone's tongue in the middle of the restaurant made things worse. Luckily for Olivia, she was hidden well enough to see the two, and hear them, without them knowing she was there. She watched as the two broke apart, before Kathy smirked. "That's better. I missed you so much," she said as she placed her hand on her companion's hand.

"I missed you too. I just, I don't know if this-"

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked, not allowing him to finish speaking. "You need to man up, this is your baby, remember?" Olivia watched as the young man nodded, before Kathy continued to speak. "Good, so step up."

The man let out a sigh. "When are we going to tell people?" he asked, obviously referring to something the two had discussed previously, and from his body language, multiple times.

Kathy shrugged, before she downed her water. "Don't worry, it's all under control." With that she squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'll see you at my house tonight?"

The man nodded. "I'll be there at 7." With that he got up out of the booth and took a step towards the door. Quickly realizing he was forgetting something he turned around and reached for his jacket, grabbed it, and placed a kiss on Kathy's lips. Olivia watched in shock as this man continued to kiss Kathy. This man was kissing Kathy, this man was going to meet her at her house later, this man was the father of her baby, but most importantly, this man was NOT Elliot Stabler.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, there's some of the answer to your questions. I assure you things will become more clear with time. As for now, it is nearly 3 in the morning and I have to get some sleep. I will be packing and painting my house tomorrow, so that should be fun. I can't wait to read all your lovely reviews :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long update. Long story short, I moved states and I'm still getting situated. Anyway, on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW&ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Amanda4Meloni:**

_Hurry up and paint your house! :-D  
>I gotta know who the fuck that was with Kathy...pleeeeeeeeeeeeze don't leave me hangin' too long!<em>

**~I'm sorry it took me so long to paint, and pack, and do all that stuff. I just moved to a different state and now I'm trying to get things together. Anyway, I'll explain who Kathy was with in this chapter, don't you worry.**

* * *

><p>Olivia watched in shock as Kathy continued to kiss this mystery man. Soon the two broke apart and the man walked out the door, leaving Kathy to sit by herself in the booth. Olivia watched as Kathy placed a twenty on the table, before sliding out of the booth and walking out the door. Once Kathy was out of the building Olivia let out a sigh of relief, glad neither of them had seen her. She quickly stood up and shook her head, unable to believe what she had just seen. Kathy was having an affair with another man, and said man was the father of her baby. She knew she had to tell someone, especially the one person whose life would be affected by this the most.<p>

She turned around and rushed back to the table, standing in front of the one person who could give her the answers she needed. "What's wrong?" Casey asked when she had noticed the look on her best friend's face.

Olivia ignored the question, and stares from everyone, before she turned to Fin. "I need to know where Elliot's staying," she said, knowing he would know where his best friend was staying for the week.

Fin looked up at Olivia and raised his eyebrow. He turned to Melinda, who merely nodded, before turning back to the brunette across the table. He didn't know what had just happened but the look on her face told him it was something important. Without another word he grabbed a napkin from the table, grabbed the pen Melinda was offering him, and wrote the address to Elliot's temporary address.

* * *

><p>Elliot laid on the bed of his hotel room, flipping through the tv channels looking for something to watch. It had been three days since he had pleaded to Olivia, hoping she would at least talk to him. He had hoped she would have at least sent him a text by now, but unfortunately he hadn't heard from her since he had left her front door.<p>

He continued to flip through the channels, finally finding an action movie from the 90s that was somewhat interesting. He took a deep breath and sighed, before settling back into his bed. He was beginning to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. At first he didn't know if he was hearing things, but when the first knock was followed by another, he knew there was someone at the door.

He sat up, before swinging his legs over the bed and standing. "Who is it?" he called, as he walked towards the door.

"Elliot? It's Liv."

Elliot's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? Was Olivia the person on the other side of the door? He quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, surprised to see Olivia standing in front of him. "Liv, what are you doing here?" he asked, smiling when he realized Olivia was actually in front of him. Was she here to tell him that she wanted to be friends with him, and possibly try to work something out with him?

Without a word Olivia walked into the room. She knew once she told him the news she had he wouldn't care that she had invited herself in. She waited until he closed the door behind her to speak. "I, um, I need to tell you something." She was scared, after all she had spent years telling herself to stay out of other peoples' business, especially Elliot's.

Elliot nodded. He leaned against desk that held the tv up and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing the look on her face meant whatever she had to say was serious.

Olivia took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Today I….I don't know if it was….Um…"

Elliot walked over from the desk and took a seat next to Olivia. He placed a hand onto her knee, letting her know whatever she had to tell him, it would be okay.

Olivia looked into his eyes and knew she had to tell him. This was his life, and as much as she hated him for what had happened, she couldn't let Kathy ruin his life for a lie. "Kathy's cheating on you."

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to bang on the front door of the Malone house. Once Olivia had told him she had seen Kathy with another guy, he knew he had to confront her. For years he had had his suspicions but when Olivia told him what he had always known, he knew it was time to leave her for good. "Kathy, open this damn door!" he yelled, as he banged on the door once more.<p>

It was another minute later before Elliot heard someone running to the door. He listened as their footsteps got louder, until he heard the door swing open. "Elliot? What are you doing here?" Kathy asked, as she pulled her t-shirt down over her mid-drift.

Elliot looked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend, disgusted. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were all tousled around, and the zipper on her shorts was down. "Where is he?" Elliot quickly pushed past Kathy and ran to her room, a frantic Kathy following close behind.

When he reached her room he pushed open her door, not surprised to find one of his old teammates in her bed. David Hendrickson, a senior who used to play football with Elliot, laid in Kathy's bed, trying to cover himself with her sheets. "Elliot," he said, his eyes wide. He was scared, and seeing the look on Elliot's face, he had reason to be.

"Elliot, this isn't what it looks like," Kathy said, as she came up behind him.

Elliot turned around and stared the blonde in the eye. How could she think he was so stupid. "Really, because it looks like you've been screwing around with him while I've been busting my ass in the Marines." He took one over at David and sighed, before looking back at Kathy. "Is this baby even mine?"

Kathy looked into Elliot's eyes and she knew the game was over. She had been caught, and just like her father used to tell her, her mistakes were coming back to bite her in the ass. Without a word she shook her head, before lowering it and staring at the floor, too ashamed to face Elliot.

Elliot, hurt that he had been lied to, shook his head angrily. "I should get going," David said, as he zipped up his pants.

Elliot turned to face the boy he had once called a friend. How could things have come down to this? Here he was, in his girlfriend's bedroom, finding out that she was cheating on him and that the baby he had gone through so much trouble for, wasn't his. Part of him knew it was the happiest news he could get, after all it meant he could be with whomever he wanted. However, part of him, a small part, was sad that he had trusted someone and had been hurt like this. "Don't even bother," Elliot told David, before he looked over his shoulder at Kathy. "We're done."

Without another word, Elliot brushed past Kathy, walked down the hallway and out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him. When he was in the comfort of his own car, he slammed the steering wheel a few times, angry that he had been taken advantage of. He stayed quiet, trying not to cry, wondering what he had done to deserve this. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to the only person he wanted to see at that moment. When he was finished, he placed his phone back in his pocket , started the car and drove off. It would only be a few minutes until he arrived back at his hotel and he hoped that he wouldn't be alone tonight.

Across town, a phone rang, signaling a new text message had been received. The owner of the phone quickly reached across their bed, opened the message and read what Elliot had sent them.

**I need to see you ASAP.**

Olivia closed the message, tossed the phone back on the bed, laid back and sighed. She knew Elliot was going through something, but she didn't know if seeing him now would be the best thing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wondering what exactly she should do. She had ruined a relationship tonight, she didn't want to make things worse. Olivia took another deep breath, before she grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. So many things had happened today, and based on that text, she knew there was so much more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short update. Hopefully things will get better. <strong>

**Anyway, please read and review! It'll mean the world to me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back with this one. I got some inspiration to write and I've decided to update my top stories. Hopefully this one will stay on top so I'll be able to update it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_Elliot handled that well, I thought he was going to kick David ass. And Kathy is just a whore. Ready to see how Elliot and Olivia conversation goes._

**~Well I agree with you, Elliot handled things quite well, but I think it was more of he was done with the relationship before he found David in her house, so it didn't make him as angry as people would've thought. **

**Sidle13:**

_Poor Elliot but I'm so glad Kathy cheated on him bc he deserves better. His first child will be Liv's baby his future wife ;)_

**~Hahaha I agree, I feel bad for Elliot, but at the same time some things just have to happen in order for people to move on.**

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to pace back and forth through the living area of his hotel room. Olivia had never responded to his text message, so he was unsure of whether or not she was actually coming to meet him. He knew she was probably aware of what had happened, but he wanted to make sure she heard it from him.<p>

He continued to pace for a few more minutes, wondering if Olivia would even come at all. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which caused Elliot to stop dead in his track. Without a word he opened the door, relieved to see the only person he wanted to see behind the door. "Liv," he said, a smile grazing his lips. He stepped aside, silently inviting her inside the room, an invitation she accepted without a word.

"So," she began, as he closed the door. She didn't know how to bring up what had happened when he went to Kathy's without being completely blunt.

"I went to Kathy's and caught her in the act," Elliot said, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He waited until Olivia did the same, before he continued. "I asked her if the baby was mine, and she told me no."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, looking Elliot in the eye to let him know she was genuinely sorry for that. She knew he wanted kids, so not being the father of a baby was probably heart wrenching to him, but then again it was also probably best that he was now able to wait.

"It's fine. I just, I can't believe I'm stuck in the Marines because she lied to me about that." He looked at her as she placed her hand on his knee. "Anyway, I told her we're done and then I walked out." He took a deep breath. "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Olivia asked, confused.

Elliot shrugged. "For telling me the truth. I always had a suspicion about her, but until you told me the truth I wasn't able to know for sure."

Olivia shrugged. "I didn't want to see her bring you down," she said, trying to pick her words carefully. She knew Elliot still had unresolved feelings for her, and she didn't want him to feel as if she was coming on to him. However, she apparently didn't try hard enough.

It was only a matter of seconds before Elliot's lips were on Olivia's, surprising her, as well as him. Olivia, unsure of what to do, simply sat there. Her mind went blank. His lips on hers felt so right, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. After all, he had just ended a relationship an hour earlier; she would not be the rebound girl. Olivia pushed Elliot away, before standing from the bed. "I'm sorry," Elliot said, embarrassed he had allowed himself to do such a thing.

Olivia shook her head, but was unable to look him in the eye. "I think I gave you the wrong idea by coming here," she said, as she picked her keys up from the desk by the door.

"Liv wait." Elliot grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving. "Please, I don't know what happened. I guess some part of me just wants us to go back to what we were."

Olivia turned to face him, her eyes furrowing. "As far as I'm concerned, we were two friends who had sex, nothing more." She watched as his face changed, hurt by her statement. "Elliot, I can't be anything more for you right now."

"A friend, that's all I'm asking. Please Liv, you were the only person I felt comfortable talking to, I could use someone like that." He looked her in the eye, his deep blue orbs pleading with her.

She could tell he was serious, and although she knew it was best to stay away than risk getting hurt again, she couldn't just abandon him like she had once before. "Friends, nothing more," she said, before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Olivia had gone to Elliot's hotel room, and things hadn't gotten any better between the two. In fact, things were probably more awkward, and hostile (on Olivia's end). On a few occasions Fin, with the permission of everyone else, had invited Elliot out with them. Everyone had enjoyed his company, everyone except for Olivia, who just tried to avoid him. If he would sit next to her at dinner, she would make every effort to pretend he wasn't there. Everyone was beginning to notice, and honestly it was getting old. As much as Alex and Casey were angry at Elliot for what he had supposedly done to Olivia, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. So, they all devised a plan made to get the two to at least get back to talking like the friends they were supposed to be.<p>

Olivia, unaware that her friends' plan had been set into motion, sat on her bed, bored to death. Serena had gone out with friends the night before and had never come home, so the house was pretty silent, which made Olivia's ringing phone sound even louder. She quickly picked up the device and answered it, hoping whoever was on the other end was going to save her. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey a few of us are going to go down for some mini golf and laser tag. You in?" Alex asked over the phone, hoping she would agree.

"Who's us?" Olivia asked, not sure if she wanted to go if Elliot was going to be there.

Alex, knowing she would ask, already had her answer there. "Don't worry, he's not going with us," she said.

Olivia sighed. "Alrighty. I'll be there in a few minutes," she said. With that she hung up the phone, grabbed her wallet and rushed out of the house. It was only a five minute drive down to their usual spot, so when she arrived she saw Alex waiting in the front. She quickly parked her car and rushed over to her friend. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

Before Alex could answer the two heard someone come up from behind them. "You gotta be kidding me."

Olivia's eyes widened. She knew that voice, and it was definitely not someone she wanted to see. She turned around, coming face to face with the man she was trying her hardest to avoid. "What's he doing here?" She turned to Alex who only smirked. "You said he wasn't going to be here."

Alex shook her head. "I said he wasn't going with us. However, he's going with you."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm leaving," she said, as she began to pat her pockets, trying to remember which one held her keys.

"You two are staying here until you figure out what the hell is going on between you guys, and fix this awkwardness," Alex said, as she dangled Olivia's keys in front of her. "I'll call you in a few hours," she said, as she walked to Olivia's car, knowing the brunette wouldn't follow her.

Olivia watched as Alex started her car, before driving off, leaving her with Elliot. "So what do you want to do first?" Elliot asked, trying to lighten the situation.

Olivia turned to face him, her eyebrows furrowing. "Just take me home Stabler," she said, brushing past him as she walked towards the parking lot.

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's going to be a problem. Fin dropped me off. Guess this was their plan all along."

Olivia looked at the man and sighed. She was stuck with him, and thanks to all of their friends, there was no way to get back home until whatever was going on between them was resolved. "Guess we're playing some golf then," she said, as she walked toward the front door, not bothering to wait for Elliot. She reached the front counter, asked for the equipment to play, and was about to pay when Elliot came up behind her.

"Make that two," he said, as he handed the woman a twenty dollar bill.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Olivia said, feeling slightly guilty she had been a bit of a jerk to him outside.

Elliot shrugged. "I know," he said, as he flashed the front attendant a smile and received his change. "After you," he said, moving aside to let Olivia through the gate leading to the holes.

The two played the first two holes in silence, not knowing what to say, or even how to start the much needed conversation. It wasn't until Olivia was getting ready to putt at the third hole did Elliot finally speak up. "Why do you hate me?" he asked casually.

Olivia stopped mid-swing, before looking up at him. He was leaning against the sidewalk railing, his arms crossed, and his club laying across his feet. "I don't hate you," she replied, returning her attention back to the ball near her feet.

"Mmhmm," Elliot murmured to himself. "Then why do you treat me like I murdered your puppy?"

Olivia hit the ball, surprised by Elliot's question. "I don't know," she answered, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Elliot walked up to where Olivia stood and placed his ball down. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. But I truly meant what I said about being your friend." He hit his ball, making it land in the hole, before he turned back to Olivia. "Tell me something, why didn't you just take the keys from Alex?"

Olivia moved over to where her ball had landed and positioned herself for another putt. "What do you mean?" she asked, still focusing on the game.

"Liv, look at you. If you wanted you could've easily taken those keys away from Alex, but you didn't. You know what I think?" Elliot watched as she hit the purple golf ball, making it join his orange in the hole. "I think there was some part of you that wanted to do this."

Olivia sighed. She knew Elliot was right, some part of her wanted to fix whatever was wrong between them. But just like everything else, she had to hide that, hide her emotions to keep herself from getting hurt. "It's just hard," she finally said, admitting what he had been suspecting. "Ever since that summer, when I saw you with her, I just felt like you broke me. And every time I see you, it feels like a punch to the gut."

Elliot nodded, knowing where she was coming from. "And I am so sorry for that Liv, but she is gone. So can we just focus on our friendship, the amazing one we used to have?" He bent down and grabbed both golf balls, before handing hers to her. "Don't make me beg, because you know I will," he said getting on both knees and pouting.

Olivia let out a small chuckle, before rolling her eyes. "Elliot," Olivia said, slightly embarrassed. "Get up."

Elliot, happy to see Olivia smiling for the first time since their summer night together, shook his head. "I'll only get up if you forgive me. Please Olivia, please forgive me," he said melodramatically. He watched as Olivia continued to smile, trying to hide her face from the people passing by staring at them. "You know I'll stay here until you do," he said with a smirk.

Olivia, finally deciding Elliot had done enough, nodded. "Okay, okay. I forgive you," she said, as she tried to hide the smile on her face.

Elliot, seeing he had done his job, stood up and smiled back. "There's that beautiful smile," he said, causing Olivia to blush. "Now that we've gotten this out of the way, ready to lose?" he asked, before he walked towards the next hole.

Olivia just stared at the man and shook her head. How did he do it? A few minutes ago she was completely angry with him, and now she was laughing with him. She didn't know how long this would last, but she had to admit, she was happy they had moved past the awkwardness.

* * *

><p>The two quickly finished their game of golf, and instead of calling Alex and Fin to come pick them up, they decided to take advantage of the time together and play a game of laser tag. "Do you want to be on my team? Or will you take your chances solo?" Elliot asked with a smirk.<p>

Olivia looked up at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, team up with a Marine or get partnered with a seven year old on a sugar rush?" Olivia watched as Elliot rolled his eyes. "I think I'll take my chances with the Marine," she said, putting on her vest grabbing her gun.

The countdown to the game began, and once the clock hit zero the door slid open allowing everyone into the room illuminated only by black lights. Olivia tried to dodge children running after each other, as they struggled to hold up the guns that were larger than their arms. Olivia waited for Elliot to look away before she took her shot, hitting him right in the chest. "Hey! I thought you were on my team," he said, once he noticed the name of whoever had shot him.

Olivia shrugged. "My finger slipped," she simply said, before rushing into the room, shooting at everyone who came at her.

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?"<p>

Olivia looked up at Elliot, before shoving her phone back into her pocket. "Alex said they'll come pick us up in an hour."

"Perfect, just enough time to enjoy my meal," Elliot said as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

After a few games of laser tag the two had decided to go to the café across the street and wait for Alex and Fin. Elliot had hoped the two would be able to talk about more personal matters, but he knew Olivia was still skeptical about things, so he wasn't going to push her.

Olivia took a drink of the tea Elliot had bought for her. "So how long are you obligated to stay in the Marines?" she asked. The two had never really talked about his service, so she thought why not now. They had time to kill, and since they were trying to become friends again, she thought it was best to talk about careers and such.

Elliot scrunched his nose. "For at least two years. Since I joined because I thought I was going to be a father, I thought it was going to be a good way to provide for my kid. Now I just want to finish my time and get out."

Olivia nodded. "So your family knows about the whole Kathy situation?"

Elliot nodded. "Oh yeah. My dad apologized for everything, the first time ever in my life, and the understand things now, but it's still kind of a mess." Olivia nodded, as she took another sip of her tea. "So, enough about me, what have you been up to? What is Olivia Benson going to do with her life when I leave the city?" he said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I don't have plans?" she asked, surprised by his cockiness. She tried to remember if he had always been this cocky and she had just looked past it, or if this was a new thing. Olivia watched as Elliot shrugged, before he took another bite of his sandwich. "I'm actually going to a police camp in a few weeks," she said.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, before he finished his bite of food. "Congrats," he said. He watched as Olivia nodded a small thanks, before taking another sip of tea. He stared at her, as she flipped through the magazine on the table. He watched as her eyes shifted between the words and images, her mouth unconsciously mouthing a few of the words. That was when it happened. As he continued to stare at her, his heart began to race. His face became heated, and he knew his cheeks were beginning to turn into a slight shade of pink. But he didn't care. He was staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, there was no shame in that.

Olivia looked up from the magazine and took another sip of her tea, before her eyes caught Elliot's. "Everything okay?" she asked, her eyes growing wide when she realized he was staring at her.

Elliot only shook his head. "No no, sorry," he said, before taking another bite of his sandwich. He watched as she raised an eyebrow, continuing to stare at him, before shrugging it off and returning to the magazine. Elliot continued to watch as she flipped over another page of the magazine before he smiled to himself. The feelings he had for her all flooded back, and one way or another he was going to make her see that he still wanted her. He finished his sandwich and took a sip of the soda he had ordered with his drink. It was going to be hard to convince her that he was the good guy, but he was up for the challenge. He only hoped she wouldn't push him away again.

* * *

><p>Olivia waved goodbye to Elliot as he got into Fin's car and drove off. "Well, things seem better," Alex said with a smile once Olivia had taken a seat in the passenger seat of her own car.<p>

Olivia looked her in the eye. "Well we're talking," she said, trying to hold back the smile forming on her lips. She had to admit her day with Elliot had went better than expected, and although she tried her best not to, she couldn't help but have old feelings come back.

Alex continued to drive towards Olivia's house where Casey was waiting for them. "So what does this mean for the two of you?" she asked, hoping she and Elliot had resolved things.

Olivia looked at her friend and sighed. "Honestly Alex, things are more complicated than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, I hope you all liked this chapter. I mean, hey at least they're talking now, and at least Elliot isn't with Kathy, ya know?<strong>

**Anyway, tell me how you liked the chapter, if you liked it (which I hope you all did). Please read and review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's my birthday, so I decided I'd reward you all by giving you an update on this story!**

**Anyway, school and exams are bleh, but I'm hoping I can find time in-between classes and exams to update my stories. Alright, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Crime-ShowAddiction:**

_OH my gosh, Olivia and Elliot are just too perfect. I love how she's hostile, yet broken on the inside. I also love the way how Elliot looks at her; it makes my heart melt. 3 Great chapter btw, can't wait for the update. I'm hoping for more EO. (;_

**~I knew I couldn't just have Olivia jump right into his arms after everything that happened, but I do agree, I'm rooting for them just as much as everyone else. Haha. Safe to say there will be more EO, but it may take some time. **

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_Yes, we're making progress!_

**~Yes! Little by little right? Hopefully Miss Olivia doesn't take too long!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Elliot and Olivia had their mini golf "date", and ever since then the two had been hanging out nearly every night. Elliot, thanks to Fin, had also been invited to hang out with the group, and the more he hung out with them, the more they liked her.<p>

Olivia, who was grateful she was able to hang out with Elliot more, was also scared that all these old feelings would cause her to get hurt once more. Which is why she was so adamant about not being in a relationship with him, fearing he would only resort back to his old ways.

It was the day before Elliot had to fly back to continue training, and in a fashion that had become somewhat tradition, everyone was hanging out at Melinda's house for another pool party. As usual Olivia was the first to arrive, and since she had nothing else to do, she helped Melinda set everything up. She had noticed things between her and Fin had been tense lately, and she thought their time alone would give her an opportunity to let her neighbor vent to her, however Melinda beat her to it.

"I think Fin and I are going to take a break," she admitted, not wanting to look up into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia stopped what she was doing, glanced over at Melinda and took a breath. She knew Melinda, and when it came to personal stuff, she was just as hesitant as herself. She didn't want to make things too intimate by having complete silence, so she continued to set the table with food. "Why do you say that?" Olivia asked, as she placed a bowl of fruit in between a stack of plates and plastic silverware.

Melinda moved the bag of chips and salsa behind the hotdog buns, before she looked up at Olivia. "Honestly I don't know," she said. "I don't think he likes the idea of me going out of state for college and lately he's just been distant."

Olivia gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Mel," she said, as she placed her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda nodded, before offering Olivia a smile. "Just don't tell Case or Alex, and don't tell Elliot."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd tell Elliot?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Melinda chuckled. "Come on Liv, he's been hanging out with us every night. I see those looks you give him, and God knows he can't keep his eyes off you." Olivia shook her head. "I remember how you two seemed to just click. So please, don't say anything."

Olivia heard the doorbell. "I promise," she said as she gave Melinda a smile.

"Who's ready to party!" Casey announced, as she and Chester walked through the doors.

Olivia smiled before she shook her head. She walked over to the pool, kicked off her flip flops, and took a seat, before dunking her feet into the water. She watched as Casey quickly stripped down to her bathing suit before jumping in the pool, splashing Olivia. "You jerk," Olivia said as she looked down at her wet tank top.

Casey only shrugged before smiling up at Chester, silently inviting him into the pool as well. Chester pulled off his shirt and jumped into the pool next to Casey, making her laugh when he got Olivia even more wet.

Olivia stood from the pool and took off her now soaking tank top, grateful that she had learned it was always best to wear a swimsuit under your clothes while around Casey.

Meanwhile two more people came out into the back. Fin quickly walked over to Melinda, kissed the back of her head, and grabbed a few chips, while Elliot stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Olivia. Seeing her standing there in a black bikini made him speechless, and he couldn't help but think back to that night on the docks. When he was finally able to regain his thoughts, he quickly walked over to Olivia, giving her a smile before he kicked off his sandals. "You look beautiful as always," Elliot said, watching as Olivia blushed in silence.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled down her shorts, before she turned to watch Elliot pull of his t-shirt. Today was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>It was a nice time, full of fun, food, and laughter, which everyone was definitely grateful for. Alex and Trevor had made it to the party and before they could even stop to say hi to everyone Trevor was in the pool, while Alex stayed out and watched him join Casey, Olivia, Elliot, and Melinda in the water.<p>

Eventually Elliot and Olivia decided they needed a rest from all the fun, and took a seat at the edge of the pool, watching as everyone else continued to splash around. "So, tomorrow morning eh?" Olivia said, trying to bring up the topic of what was going to happen to them after he left. Sure, she didn't feel ready for a relationship with him, but she didn't want all of this progress to be for nothing.

Elliot nodded. "You going to miss me?" he asked with a smirk, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she replied, her tone sarcastic. She looked down at her feet in the water, unsure of what to say.

"Hey Liv?"

She looked him in the eye. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "We never talked about that night."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "That night?" She knew what he was referring to, she was just hoping they would never have to speak about it.

Elliot nodded. "You know, that night on the docks." He looked Olivia in the eye and gave her a smile. "You know, I wouldn't mind-"

Olivia, not wanting to feel awkward if he finished that sentence, pushed him into the pool, chuckling when he fell into the water. When he resurfaced Elliot could see he had made her uncomfortable, so he quickly laughed it off. "Alright," he said, before grabbing her arm and pulling her in with him. "Now we're even," he said, before he swam over to everyone else.

* * *

><p>After another few hours of hanging out, Olivia decided it was time to go home. Elliot, wanting to be alone with her one last time volunteered to walk her home, hoping he could convince her to be something more. He said his goodbyes to everyone, making sure to give Fin a hug and his information in case anyone needed to get a hold of him, before he escorted Olivia out the door.<p>

"Look at you being a gentleman," Olivia said with a smirk. "You do know my house is like six feet away right?"

Elliot nodded a smile. "I know. I just wanted to be able to talk to you without everyone."

Olivia looked at him, confused. "What would you like to talk about?"

He shrugged. "I think these past few days have been great, don't you?" He waited until Olivia nodded before he continued. "So, maybe next time we actually talk about us being something more than friends?"

Olivia walked up to her porch, before turning to face him. "Elliot, you and I know that it's not a good idea right now."  
>"I know, which is why I'll be visiting soon," he said with a wink, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. "Well, I will miss you."<p>

Olivia nodded and gave him another smile. She watched as he stepped up on the porch with her, before inching close to her. Part of her wanted to kiss him so badly, however she didn't want to give the poor guy mixed signals. "Well, this was nice," she said as she awkwardly stuck her hand out, offering him a handshake, knowing if she even hugged him she would be tempted.

Elliot looked at her, confused. He grabbed her hand, shook it, and chuckled. He had promised himself he wouldn't push her, and if she wasn't ready, he would wait. "I'll see you around," Elliot said, pecking the back of her hand, before he stepped off her porch and continued down the street towards his parked car.

Olivia watched him leave, before opening her front door and stepping inside. She quickly closed the door, and pressed her back up against it, releasing a heavy sigh. She was safe for now, but what was she going to do the next time he came back.

She walked up to her room, and plopped onto her bed. She could worry about that when the time came, until then she needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I hope you liked it! Anyway, I hope you all review because all you reviewers are the reason I try to write in the midst of all my 10 page papers. <strong>

**This is to all of those who have stuck with me from the beginning. And now that I've got a few days til my next exam I'll be working on this little by little. **

**Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! An update. It's been forever, I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**As has been the case with other stories, I won't do review Q&A with this chapter. I'll just let you get straight to the story!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Elliot had tried to kiss Olivia, and she had awkwardly avoided contact. Since then she and Elliot had texted and talked whenever they found the time, but neither wanted to bring up that slightly embarrassing moment.<p>

Elliot, who had gone back to finish more training, continued to write to Olivia, hoping she was serious about being friends again. Olivia, on the other hand, was still a little skeptical, although she didn't let that ruin her summer. She had been accepted into a police camp, designed to help those interested in a career in law enforcement go through classes and training course similar to those they would be going through in academy. Looking for any way to get away from her mother for a few weeks, Olivia was more than thrilled to be going, especially since both Casey and Alex were going to be gone during the summer as well.

So here she was, covered in mud, sore as hell.

It was only her third day at camp, and already the officers in charge decided that the campers needed to be conditioned and taught how to respect elders. Olivia, who was more than capable of doing the work, decided it was best to keep her mouth shut, and do her best, hoping to get a nice letter of recommendation at the end of summer.

"What the hell happened to you," her roommate asked when she walked into their room.

Olivia looked up at her roommate and sighed. "Bryant," she said, referring to the cocky asshole everyone had come to hate. "He was being a smart ass again, so we had to go through the mud course again."

Olivia watched as her roommate nodded, before letting out an annoyed chuckle. Her roommate, Monique Jeffries, was the only girl in the camp, besides herself. Therefore, they were the only two people Andy Bryant had hit on while here. They both hated the guy, and his attitude, which usually got everyone in trouble. "For once I am glad I had that class on surveillance. You know your friend is pretty cute. What's his name again?"

Olivia sat at her desk and began untying her boots. "Chester," she replied, pulling off one of her boots and tossing it by the door. "And he's interested in someone else," she said, throwing her other boot at the door, watching as some dry mud got onto the floor.

"I hope you're cleaning that up," Monique said with a laugh, before she grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her computer, separating herself from the real world.

Olivia looked over at her roommate before rolling her eyes. She turned to her computer, flicked the mouse to wake up the monitor, and logged in. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror next to the door and sighed. Her hair was caked with dried mud and dirt, and she had a few streaks of mud on her face. Her clothes were filthy, covered in mud and grass stains. She could see the trail of dirt from the door to her desk, however she knew she wouldn't have time to clean it all up. She was supposed to be talking to Alex and Casey, and thanks to Andy, she was now running on a tight schedule.

She quickly logged into her Skype account, hoping the two girls wouldn't hate her for being late. While she waited for everything to load, she grabbed a pair of headphones from her nightstand, plugged them into the computer, and placed them on her head, just in time to hear Alex call her.

She quickly answered it, smiling when she saw Alex on the other end. "Hey you," she said with a smile, glancing over to make sure she wasn't going to bother Monique. Once she knew Monique couldn't hear her, she continued. "Where's Case?"

Alex, shocked to see Olivia in her current state, only shrugged. "She said she'd be on in a few."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, did Casey start to call Alex. Alex quickly added Casey onto a three way video call, allowing all three friends to see each other. "Liv! My God, what the hell happened to you?" Casey asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

Olivia shrugged. "What can I say, they have us doing obstacle course daily. This is a dirty job. Besides, we can't all be playing in the sand," she said to Casey, who only shrugged. Olivia knew Casey was having fun over in Miami, but she was worried about her as well. "How's Miami?"

Casey looked at both Alex and Olivia and smiled. "It's great!" she said. "So many activities, and the beaches. Amazing!"

Alex smiled. "Oh you just enjoy looking at the half naked men."

Casey shrugged. "That's not too bad either," she said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Alex, how's the city?"

Alex had been working with her Uncle Bill up in Manhattan, trying to get a feel for the life as a District Attorney.

"It's wonderful," she said, her face lighting up. For years she had wanted to work in the city, and now she was finally able to experience it first hand. "How's the camp?"

Olivia shrugged, before moving a piece of dirt clad hair away from her face. "It's different. Intense, but I like it."

Both Alex and Casey nodded and smiled. They knew Olivia had been waiting for this rare opportunity and it made them happy that she was actually able to do this. It would really help her career someday. "And what about Stabler?" Casey asked. "You two a thing yet?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow before giving Casey a glare. She didn't know what her feelings for Elliot were, and she didn't think right now was really the time to think about that. "Elliot and I are just friends," she began, watching as Casey, and Alex, rolled their eyes. "We talk every now and then, but not much. We've both have been kind of busy."

There was a small knock on the door, causing Olivia to turn. She watched as Monique got up and opened the door, greeted the man behind it, before grabbing a pile of mail. She quickly closed the door, skimming the letters before grabbing one and handing it to Olivia.

Olivia looked at the letter, surprised to see a familiar name on the envelope. "It's from Elliot isn't it?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia looked up, not saying a word. She gave her friends a grin, before putting the envelope down near the computer's keyboard. "I'm going to take that as a yes," Casey said, watching as Olivia's cheeks began to turn pink. "Well, because someone was late," she said glaring at Olivia, "I'm going to have to cut this short. Some of the counselors want to go to the beach."

"And you jumped at the opportunity to go see more naked men," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Half," Casey corrected. "Anyway, I love seeing your beautiful faces…well Alex's beautiful face, Liv next time clean off the mud." She gave Olivia a wink, which cause Olivia to roll her eyes.

Alex laughed. She missed her friends, and although she was enjoying the summer in the city, she couldn't wait to get back to them. "I will talk to both of you later," she said, before hanging up, Casey following soon after, leaving Olivia to herself.

Without bothering to log out of her Skype account, Olivia leaned back in her chair and placed her feet up on her desk, before grabbing the letter from Elliot. How did he get her new address? The only person she had given it to was Alex and Casey, and she knew for a fact Casey was too busy playing in the sun to even bother with the outside world, which left one person. Alex.

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, smiling when she saw the familiar handwriting.

Dear Blank,

Obviously your name isn't 'Blank' but I thought it would be a nice little inside joke for two friends. Anyway, Alex gave me your new address, I hope you don't mind. So how's camp treating you? I kind of wish I was at camp. Somewhere fun, where people aren't bitching and complaining. This all seems kind of ironic and useless now considering the whole Kathy situation. Sorry, I didn't mean to mention Kathy. Forget I said that. Anyway, I so wish I was with you playing laser tag, or at the movies, shoot even golf would be better than sitting here being bored to death. I hope I get a letter back from you, but if I don't I understand. You're busy at camp being a bad-ass. Oh I also now have a working computer so maybe some time we can video chat or something. Hope you're having fun. I miss you

~Elliot

P.S. I hope I didn't come off as a desperate middle schooler.

Olivia put the letter down, unaware she was smiling like a fool. Elliot really was a great guy, however she wasn't sure if getting into another relationship was really what he needed. No sooner had that thought left her mind did she hear her Skype start to make sounds. Realizing someone was trying to have a video chat with her, she sat up, accepted the call, and waited for whoever was on the other end.

"Olivia!"

Olivia smiled, happy and surprised to see Elliot on the other end. "Hey," she began, unconsciously trying to wipe away mud and dried dirt off her face. "How'd you get my account?"

Elliot smiled. Even when she was covered in mud she was beautiful. "Alex," he answered. "She gave it to me, when she gave me your new address."

Olivia nodded, before grabbing the letter from the desk. "Speaking of, I just got this," she said, raising the letter so he could see it.

Elliot nodded. "So, you trying out a new style?" he asked, letting out a chuckle.

Olivia looked down at her body, blushing when she realized just how dirty she was. "Obstacle course," she said, her eyes avoiding his.

Elliot nodded once more. "Don't worry, I've been there," he said.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and for the first time noticed he was in camo. He looked nice in uniform. "That's a nice look for you too," she said with a wink, unable to help flirting with him.

Elliot smiled. He loved how natural their conversations, and flirtations, were.

The two continued to talk for a bit, asking each other what their plans were for the next few weeks. Elliot explained the training he had to get done, and Olivia told him about plans to hang out before senior year started. Before she knew it, twenty minutes had gone by, and Olivia was going to be late for her next class. Not to mention she still had to jump in the shower.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I have to get going," Olivia began. "I'll talk to you later?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Elliot smiled. Of course he wanted to talk to her again. "You bet," he replied. "I'll see you later."

Olivia said goodbye, before signing off, watching as Elliot disappeared. She had to admit, she loved talking to him, and now that he had access to a computer, conversations would be much easier. She logged out of the computer and shut it down, before taking off her headphones and placing them on the desk.

"So, that your boyfriend?" Monique asked, referring to Elliot.

Olivia looked at her roommate, and smirked. "No, he's just a friend," she said, although the smile on her face said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you guys think! Hope you liked this update. Please read and review :) <strong>

**Up next: Olivia tells Chester to man up, we meet Olivia's crazy teacher, and another letter is received. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay, another chapter! Just letting you all know I just got a new job so updates are going to be harder to come by (because you know, I update so regularly as is) but hopefully I won't keep you guys hanging too much. I'm actually writing another update as you read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU, OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Angelstarshimmer:**

_I hope they become a thing and not just friends!_

**~You and half the readers do, as do I ;) Don't worry, time will tell! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>After her Skype call with Elliot, Olivia had rushed into the showers, trying to get herself clean enough for her next class. She finished, just in time to get dressed, grab a pen and notebook, and run over to the main building, where nearly every class, excluding physical training and firearms, was held.<p>

It was a three story building at the heart of the camp. On the first floor were the main offices of the senior counselors and professors, as well as the dining hall. The second and third floors were reserved for classes, where up to fifteen students would learn different aspects of American law enforcement.

Olivia ran through the front doors of the first floor, saw the line for the elevator and sighed. Her class was at the top floor, but she knew she didn't have time to wait, so she rushed over to the stairs and began to climb them. If it were any other class she wouldn't have cared if she was a minute late, but this professor was known for kicking campers out of his class if they had been tardy.

She made it to the third floor and briskly walked to the end of the hall, into the classroom's open door, relieved to have made it in time. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked over to the far left of the room and took a seat next to who had been her partner for the past two weeks.

"Shower run late?" Chester asked, as he nodded to her wet hair.

Olivia shook her head, before grabbing a rubber band out of her pocket and pulling her hair into as much of a ponytail as she could. "Alex and Casey were on a video call with me," she said, watching as his face lit up at the mention of Casey's name. She watched as he tugged on the sleeve of his navy blue shirt that was identical to her own. The camp had issued each camper a navy blue t-shirt, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of black gym shorts. It was supposed to promote uniformity, however most of the people found it a pain, after having packed their own clothes which had been kept neatly in their bags, underneath their beds.

"So how's Casey?" Chester asked nervously.

Olivia looked up at Chester and smiled. It was only by pure luck that someone decided to drop out of the camp before the deadline, allowing Chester, who had been first on the waiting list, to come. Olivia didn't even know he had applied until she found him standing behind her in line to check in. Since then, the two had stayed together, taking both their fundamental class and one elective at the same time. "She's doing well."

Olivia turned her head and watched their teacher walk into the room, before she quickly turned and looked back at Chester. "Speaking of Case, why haven't you manned up and asked her out yet?"

Chester, not expecting Olivia to ask him such a thing, began to blush. "I don't know," he replied quietly, staring at the empty table in front of the two. "I guess I'm scared of what she'll say."

Olivia looked at Chester before flashing him a smile. "Don't worry," she said, watching as their teacher took out a marker for the giant whiteboard in front of him, "If you can survive this class, you can brave anything." She gave him a wink, before facing the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to begin.

"Good afternoon," he began, as he started to write a few key words of the day's lesson on the board behind him. "I want to see how everyone is adjusting to this course, so we're going to do a little quiz." Everyone in the class groaned, before pulling out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Pick three of these terms, define them and give me an example."

Olivia waited until the rest of the class began before she flipped open her notebook. She quickly scribbled her name at the top of the page before picking out the first three terms on the board and defining them. She was done with her last example before everyone else was even finished with their second definition, so she sat quietly and watched their teacher.

He was a tall lanky man, who wore dark glasses and a suit everywhere he went. A few of the past campers that were back this year had hated him in the beginning but towards the end of the summer they were glad they had taken his classes. Even if that meant they had to listen to a few conspiracy theories here and there. So when Olivia saw that he was back teaching a class on Profiling Serials, she knew she had to take it.

"Is everyone done?" the teacher asked, as he looked up from his notes. The class all shook their heads, before letting out audible groans. Olivia looked around her and smiled. Somehow she knew she would do well here.

* * *

><p>It was the end of class, and nearly dinner time. The teacher was starting to grade everyone's quizzes while everyone else began to pack up. Finally, when the clock hit 5:00 everyone got up and walked out of the room.<p>

"Well that was interesting," Chester said, as he packed up his belongings and stood from his chair. Olivia nodded, before closing her notebook and standing as well.

The two walked to the front of the room and nearly made it outside the door before their teacher spoke. "Miss Benson, may I have a word?"

Olivia looked over at Chester who only nodded, taking a step back. "I'll see you down stairs," he said, before disappearing down the hall, leaving Olivia with the man.

"I couldn't help but notice how quickly you finished this," he said, as he placed Olivia's quiz on the desk. "Very fine work."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you Sir," she replied.

"Where is it you want to work again?" he asked. At the beginning of camp the counselors and teachers had asked where everyone's dream unit would be, Olivia of course had answered with a solid Special Victims.

"Special Victims," she replied. She was unsure why he wanted to know, but if it meant getting her a head start and a possible chance to make it, she would hear everything she had to say.

The teacher nodded once more, before looking over her quiz again. "Well I think you'd make an excellent detective," he said, before offering her a smile. With that he placed her quiz back onto the desk and stood from his chair. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, signaling the end of their conversation.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you Sir," she said, before taking a step towards the door.

"Olivia," the teacher said, stopping her in her tracks. He waited until the brunette turned to face him before he offered her another smile. "None of this Sir stuff," he said, brushing the sleeves of his suit jacket. "Please, call me Munch."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, staring at the black computer screen in front of her. After dinner she and Chester had gotten some target practice in, before deciding to head to their separate rooms and rest for the night.<p>

Olivia's roommate, Monique, had come back from her class and dinner exhausted, taking a quick shower before passing out early, leaving Olivia to entertain herself. She knew Alex was busy either helping her Uncle Bill out with a case, or catching up on sleep, and Casey was too busy partying. She couldn't even text Elliot, who had adapted an early bedtime since being in the military.

She looked over at the alarm clock near her desk. 9:27pm. Curfew was in a little over 30 minutes, so there was no point in going out. Letting out a small sigh, she scooted her chair away from the desk and stood, before something caught her eye. She quickly grabbed the envelope out from under one of her books and smiled, remembering the message that was inside.

Without another thought she grabbed a sheet of paper from beside her desk, as well as a pen, and began to write a letter to Elliot, knowing this was going to be the first of many letters shared during the summer.

* * *

><p>Elliot laid in bed, trying to relax from a long day. It had been four days since his Skype chat with Olivia, and since then the two had been texting non-stop. He had to admit, it was nice being able to talk to her again, and now that the two were acting like friends should, he was hopeful that things could turn into more.<p>

"Hey Stabler." Elliot turned to his right to see his roommate come into the room. "You got mail," the blonde man said, as he handed Elliot a few envelopes.

Elliot mumbled a thanks, before flipping through the envelopes in his hands. One from his mother, another from a buddy from boot camp who was stationed elsewhere, but it was the last one that caught his eye. It was from Olivia.

He quickly sat up, before tearing the envelope open and reading what she had to say.

_Dear Blank_

_I think the inside joke between us will be great! Camp here is pretty cool. I'm having fun, and learning a lot (huh, who knew I'd say that?) And yes, I'm totally being a badass here, showing everyone up and stuff. But don't worry I still have time to write to you. I really hope you're doing well, and I hope you have a great summer. Who knows, maybe in a few weeks you can find it in your heart to visit New York again and maybe we can go play some more laser tag. But I won't go easy on you this time. We need to video chat again, because it seems like both Alex and Casey are too busy for me._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_~Olivia_

_And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but no matter how hard I try not to, I miss you too._

Elliot continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hand, unable to help the smile on his face. This was the Olivia he remembered. This was the Olivia he wanted to be friends with. This was the girl who was missing him just as much as he was missing her, although that last part probably wasn't as true.

He stuffed the letter under his pillow, before he turned out the lights. In the morning he would make sure he wrote back to her, and hopefully gain her friendship back, once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Letters! I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please review :)<strong>

**Up next: be warned, there will be a time jump in the next few chapters, I'm sorry there's just only so many times I can write about a camp. Also we find out what has happened to our two main stars during the summer, as well as everyone else. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. It's short, I'm sorry. Also, there is a time jump here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>August<p>

It was the first day of Senior year, and everyone was ready to see each other again and explain everything that happened during the summer.

Alex, who had enjoyed her time in the city working for her uncle, was excited to start her last year of school before college. She and Trevor had been doing well. Occasionally, when he wasn't out of town with his parents, would make the trip to the city and take his girlfriend out. The two were enjoying their summer together, dreading when they would have to start hiding secrets when they got back to school.

Casey, who had partied non-stop for two months, was happy to be back. Chester, who had taken Olivia's advice to heart, had met her at the airport and officially asked her on a date. Of course she had said yes, and in a few days the two made it public that they were officially dating.

Melinda, who had still been having issues with Fin and college, had started her first college classes a few days ago. Despite Fin's opinion and disapproval, she had gone to college a few hours away, hoping a little distance would help their relationship.

Olivia, who had spent the whole summer at camp, had also wrote and received many letters from Elliot. The two had also spent many hours talking via Skype, and on the phone. It was like nothing had changed. Slowly but surely, he was turning into her best friend again, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

She knew Alex and Casey would be happy, but skeptical, when she told them about her summer. Sure, she was happy that she and Elliot were talking again, but she was also scared. Scared that she would get hurt again.

Olivia parked her car in the school's parking lot and looked at the school in the rear view mirror. She had just gotten home from camp a few days earlier, and was still trying to unwind from a busy summer. Of course Serena had done nothing but complain and bitch Olivia out, which made her almost grateful to be going to school.

She got out of the car, reached over and grabbed her backpack, before shutting the car door. It was her last year of high school, so she was going to make the best of it.

She quickly walked over to the front of the school and waited for everyone else to come. Chester was bringing Casey, before heading over to the community college, and Trevor was bringing Alex, so Olivia had drove to school by herself.

"Olivia," someone shouted from behind. Olivia turned to see Casey and Chester walk towards her, a smile on her face.

Olivia waited until the two stood in front of her, before she spoke. "How was your summer?" she asked Casey.

Casey smiled when she saw Olivia's eyes glance down at her and Chester's hands intertwined. "It was fun. But I'm glad to be back. I missed you."

Olivia nodded. "I missed you too," she replied, giving her friend a hug.

"I hope I get a hug."

Olivia turned around and saw Alex and Trevor climbing the stairs. "Of course," she said, once the two had reached the top. "I've always got some love for you," she said with a wink, wrapping her arms around Alex.

Alex let out a chuckle, hugging her friend back. When she was done, she gave Casey a small hug, happy they were back together. "So how was your summer?" she asked both Casey and Chester. She and Olivia and spoke during the weekend before the start of school, when Casey was still at camp. She knew all about the whole Elliot situation, and camp, and even though she was skeptical about Elliot coming back into their lives, she knew Olivia was ready for at least some happiness.

Casey smiled. "It was fun. The beach, the sun, the sand. It was glorious." She looked over at Chester, her smile growing.

Alex looked at the two and smiled. "What about you Chester? I heard you were at the same camp as Olivia."

Chester nodded. "It was really interesting."

The bell rang, signaling that everyone needed to head to class. Luckily everyone had the same first class. Chester quickly said his goodbyes, gave Casey a quick kiss, before walking to his car. Casey watched as he got his car started and drove to college, before turning to Alex, Olivia and Trevor. The four walked through the front doors of the school and headed down the hallway, before stopping at one of the classes on the left.

Without a word the four walked into their first class of the day, American Government, and joined the other students already taking their seats. "I think there are some seats over there," Trevor said, pointing towards the middle of the room.

It was an unspoken rule that whatever seat you had on your first day of classes was the seat you were stuck with for the rest of the year, so the four were determined not to ruin their Senior year with crappy seats.

The four quickly took their seats, Casey and Olivia in the fourth row from the front, Alex and Trevor in the fifth. Olivia took out a notebook and a pen, before turning in her seat to face Alex. Alex, who was in the middle of taking out a binder and pencil, knew Olivia was staring at her. "If this is how it's going to be all year I'm switching seats," she said quietly. She looked up, allowing Olivia to see the smirk on her face. "So I saw Melinda a few weeks ago while in the city," she began, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched as Olivia raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Alex was getting at. "She and Fin are having some major problems," she said sadly.

Olivia's face fell. She knew Melinda really cared for Fin, but with the amount of problems the two were having lately, things weren't looking too well. "I need to call her," she said.

Alex nodded. "So, how's Elliot?" she said, grinning widely.

Olivia looked at her friend, rolled her eyes, and sighed. She had been getting really close with Elliot lately, and she knew Alex and Casey were going to be nagging her about it nonstop now. "He's doing well," she said. She had talked to him last night, and she knew how well he was really doing, but she wasn't going to tell Alex that.

Alex smiled. "So how's the whole situation between you two going?"

Olivia turned and watched as their teacher, Adrian Bowman, walked in. He placed his textbook on his desk, which was decorated with pictures of his wife and kids, and began to write on the whiteboard.

Olivia, knowing class was going to start soon, quickly turned back to Alex and sighed. "I can definitely say I'm crushing on him big time."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review :)<strong>

**Up next: another time jump, homecoming, and Elliot makes a surprise visit!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay, I am back! Long story short, computer fried, work, and school is kicking my ass. I am a terrible person I know. :( But here is an update for those of you who have waited...Sorry once again**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>October<p>

The first month and a half of everyone's senior year had gone pretty well. Olivia had nearly half of her classes with Casey and Alex, which she was thankful for. They made school suck a little less.

Alex, who continued to wait constantly to hear back from all the schools she had applied for, was using this year to relax a little before the struggles of college and law school. She and Trevor had been hanging out a lot, well a lot more than usual, unsure of how much of each other they would see after graduation.

Casey, who had also made it a point to see Chester as much as she could, continued to procrastinate, leaving her college applications for the last minute. She was still unsure of what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew she had to go to college.

Olivia, still set on becoming a New York city cop, tried to enjoy her last year of high school. Although if the last few weeks were any indication of how the rest of the year was going to play out, she was in trouble. Alex had Trevor, Casey had Chester, and although she and Elliot made it a point to talk each night and even Skype once a week, she couldn't help but miss him.

"So, you're set on not going tomorrow night?" Casey asked Olivia, as the two walked out of the school. The last homecoming game, and dance, was tomorrow night, and Casey wanted them all to go one more time.

Olivia shook her head. "I have homework," she said, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. She watched Casey sigh, hoping she bought it, before she looked away. It wasn't a lie, she did have homework, but the truth was she didn't want to feel like a 5th wheel.

Olivia watched Trevor give Alex a kiss on the cheek, before she let out another sigh. She missed Elliot a little too much, especially for someone who was just her friend. Casey looked over at the two, before turning back to Olivia, her eyes wide.

Olivia was about to ask her what was wrong, but someone placed their hands over her eyes. "Guess who," they said, causing Olivia to gasp. She knew that voice anywhere.

Olivia quickly turned around to face Elliot, a wide smile on his face. "Elliot!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around him. She was unable to help herself, seeing him in front of her excited her. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, before he lifted her up. Once Elliot was finished squeezing Olivia, he placed her back on the ground, and pulled away to see her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still surprised to see him here in New York.

Elliot smiled. He looked up and nodded at Alex and Casey, before returning his attention back to Olivia. "I was able to leave for a few days, so I decided to come see this beautiful girl I know," he said with a wink.

Casey, along with Alex and Trevor, walked up to both Elliot and Olivia. "Nice to see you," Alex said, noticing that this was the happiest Olivia had looked in the past three weeks.

Elliot nodded. "You too." He gently placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder, before turning to her. "Did you drive today?" he whispered. When he saw her shake her head, he raised an eyebrow. "Come with me?" he asked, loud enough for the other three to hear.

Olivia looked at her three friends, before looking up at Elliot. She knew she should go back with Casey and Alex, but she also knew Elliot wouldn't be there for long, and she wanted to get as much time with him as she possibly could.

Alex, seeing the struggle Olivia was having, decided to speak up. "Go ahead Liv. We'll catch up with you tomorrow." With that the three walked to Alex's parked car, leaving Elliot and Olivia to themselves.

Olivia watched as they got into the car and drove away, before she turned towards Elliot. Without another word she gave him another hug, letting her body relax against his. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her tight. The last time he had his arms around her was on the docks at summer camp.

The two hugged for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling, before Olivia finally pulled away. "Seriously, you were able to just leave?" she asked, staring him in the face.

Elliot shook his head, before letting out a chuckle. "Not usually. I had to request this week off weeks ago." He grabbed Olivia's backpack and pulled it onto his back. "Shall we?" he asked, pointing to the car he had rented in the parking lot.

Olivia nodded, before following him to the small sedan. The two got into the car, before Elliot started it up, and turned to Olivia. "So, what time does your mom get home?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled. Throughout the summer she had told Elliot about how strict her mother was. She knew he still remembered the letter where she accidentally told him her father was the man who raped her mother, but since then the two crept around the subject. "She has a meeting with the Dean of the English Department and a few of the other department chairs," she replied, reaching for the bag Elliot was handing to her. "Why?"

Elliot gave her a smile. He wanted this for weeks, and now he had the perfect opportunity to do so. "Well then Miss Benson, will you go on a date with me?" He watched as she stared at him, confused. "Yes, right now," he elaborated.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. This was not how she pictured Elliot asking her out, but then again when it came to Elliot everything was always a surprise. "I would love to," she said, placing her backpack on the floor of the car, next to her feet.

Elliot smile grew wider. Without a word he put the car into gear and drove off. He had everything planned out perfectly and he couldn't wait until she saw the date he had been planning for days.

The two drove for half an hour, into the city, before Elliot parked the car. He quickly got out and walked to Olivia's door, before opening it for her. "Such a gentleman," Olivia said with a chuckle, as she grabbed Elliot's outstretched hand.

Elliot smiled, pulled her out of the car, and shut the door with his hip. "I try," he said, pecking the back of her hand, before putting on the car alarm. "This way ma' lady."

Elliot began to lead Olivia down the sidewalk, heading towards Central Park. "I'm not your lady just yet pal," she replied with a smirk. She knew they both wanted it, but knowing Elliot, he had more up his sleeve. "Central Park," Olivia began, a smile gracing her face. "You remembered?"

Elliot nodded. Back in health class Olivia had told Elliot her image of a perfect first date: a stroll down Central Park, talking, getting to know each other. Only one more thing could make this perfect.

Before Olivia could open her mouth, Elliot stopped in front of a small hot dog stand, giving the man a smile. Without a word he flashed a number two at the man, before handing him some cash. The hot dog vendor nodded, grabbed the money and stuffed the bills in his pocket, before preparing two of New York's finest hot dogs. When he was done, he handed the food to Elliot, who nodded and whispered a thank you to the man.

"Here you are," Elliot said, as he handed Olivia a hot dog smothered in ketchup, relish, and bacon.

Olivia quickly accepted the hot dog, giving Elliot a smile, before turning her attention back to her food. She took a small bite of the hot dog, a smile grazing her lips when the few happy memories of her childhood came back to her. During periods when her mother tried to remain sober, she would find the time to take Olivia out, mostly to the park. The two would walk, admiring how big the trees were, talking about what they anticipated for the days to come. It was during these times Olivia felt like she had somewhat of a normal childhood, no matter how short lived it was.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, taking a bite of his food. When she had told him her version of a perfect date he had found her odd, yet fascinating at the same time. Any other high school student would have wanted to go to a movie, or out to an arcade, but she had wanted something small and intimate. A way to get to know someone away from school, and show them who she was away from her friends and teachers.

"How is it?" Elliot asked, taking another bite of his hot dog.

Olivia looked up at the man, smiled, and swallowed the food she was chewing. "Perfect," she replied, taking another bite.

* * *

><p>The two continued to walk the park, sharing stories about what they had both been up to in the past few years. They walked, and talked, and when they had nothing else to say, the sat on a bench in a comfortable silence, neither needing words to know they were both enjoying themselves.<p>

"I suppose I should get you home," Elliot said, glancing down at his phone. He had been having such a great night with her, he hadn't kept track of the time, and although she had said her mother wouldn't be home until late, he still wanted to get her home at a decent hour. After all, it was a school night, and he wanted to be a good influence on her.

"I guess," Olivia said quietly, disappointed that this night had to end.

The two stood and began to walk back to where Elliot had parked the car. Knowing they still had a few minutes until they would be there, Elliot reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand, watching her face for any sign that he was overstepping boundaries. When he saw no objection he interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her close, watching as she tried to hide the smile on her face. "So, I hear you're not going to Homecoming," he said quietly.

Olivia looked up at him. "Are we talking about the game or the dance?" she asked. At any other school, your homecoming dance was a separate occasion, where girls bought dresses they would wear once, and forced their dates to rent tuxes. It was basically a precursor to prom. However, at Bayside Homecoming was more of an after party for one of their biggest games of the season.

Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Both."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't have a date," she said simply, giving him a sly smile.

Elliot chuckled. There was that smartass he knew and grew to like. "Is that a hint?" he asked, as the two crossed the street and walked up to the car.

Olivia shrugged once more. "I wouldn't be opposed if you decided to come with me," she said with a wink, before letting go of his hand and walking over to the passenger door.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Well I guess it's a good thing I bought tickets this afternoon," he said with a smile, as he unlocked Olivia's door and opened it for her.

Olivia looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "You were that sure I was going to say yes?"

Elliot waited until she was in the car before he leaned on the door and nodded. "We both know you can't resist my charm." With that he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He quickly got inside, started the car, and drove off.

The drive back to Olivia's house was anything but quiet. After listening to the radio for a few minutes, Elliot had decided he was going to bet that he knew more songs than Olivia. This resulted in the two of them singing every other song that played on the radio, at the top of their lungs.

After a very fun, very loud drive back, Elliot pulled up to Olivia's house. He quickly parked the car, before getting out, running over to the passenger side, and opening the door for his date.

Olivia thanked Elliot, before stepping out of the car. She waited until Elliot closed the door, before she reached for his hand. She loved holding his hand, and although her front door was only a few feet away, she wanted to do it as much as she could.

Elliot, having no objection to Olivia grabbing his hand, began to walk her to the front door. When he had pulled up he noticed all the lights were out, which meant her mother was probably still not home, which was perfect for what he had in mind. He wanted to be able to talk to her without having to worry about the front door swinging open.

The two walked up onto the porch and stopped in front of the door. "I had fun today," Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot smiled back. "So did I." He reached over and pulled some stray hairs out of her face and behind her ear. She was so beautiful; he didn't want her to hide behind anything, including a few strands of hair.

He watched as she bit her lip, nervous about what he could possibly do next. "I have a question to ask you," he began, rubbing the back of her hand with this thumb. He was nervous, but he knew he couldn't back down now. "Can we make this official?" he asked, hoping she would say yes quickly.

Sadly she didn't. Olivia raised an eyebrow, confused. "Official? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She watched Elliot nod, before she let out a sigh. "Elliot," she began, pulling her hands out from his. She watched as his smile began to fade, as she rubbed her elbow with her hand, also nervous. "I've never been a fan of long distance relationships, and with you in the military, it might be difficult." She looked up at him, her face serious. She wanted a relationship with him more than anything, but she was also being realistic, knowing it would be difficult. "But there's no one else I'd rather be with," she said with a smile.

She watched as he let out a sigh, before flashing her a smile. "So is that a yes?" he asked anxiously.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stabler, that is a yes. I guess you're my boyfriend now," she said with a wink, her smile growing. She tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks but it wasn't fast enough.

Elliot took a step closer to her, allowing her just enough room to move away if she so wished. "Well then, since I'm your boyfriend now, can I ask you something?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew what he was going to ask, and although she loved how he could be a gentleman, she didn't think it was necessary for him to ask for something they both wanted. "Just kiss me already," she said.

She watched as Elliot's eyes widened, surprised by what she had said. After a few seconds he gave her a smirk, before stepping even closer to her, until their bodies were touching.

Without a word he bent down and captured her lips with his own. One of his hands cupped her face, while the other found itself on her waist, keeping her body close to his. He continued to kiss her, smiling when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

When he was sure he would pass out from oxygen deprivation, Elliot pulled away. One look at Olivia and he knew she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he whispered, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand.

Olivia gave him another smile, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Well I better go," Elliot said. He kissed her cheek softly before dropping his hands to his sides. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked back to his car, and got in, before turning back to look at Olivia. She quickly opened her front door, walked inside and closed it behind her. When she heard Elliot drive off she sighed. That was possibly the best date, and the best kiss, she had ever had. She knew this is what they both wanted, but she also knew things were only going to get harder for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Please read and review!<strong>

***Side note: I don't know if that's how Homecoming is conducted there. I do know at my high school, or at least for the 4 years I was there, homecoming was not a big dance like formal or prom. It was simply an after party for a homecoming game.**


End file.
